oh those blood red eyes
by Gruzzee
Summary: Yugi is a poor and beaten, Yami is a handsom devil of a vampire what do you suppose happens when the winds of fate blow them together? YxY,SxJ,MxM, yaoi. Complete
1. nightmares

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi awoke from yet another dream, no, another nightmare, he was drenched in a cold sweat he held his head trying to keep the room from spinning before he stood and ran to the bathroom spilling what little contents he had in his stomach into the toilet. After Yugi finished he stood looking at himself in his slightly cracked mirror, there were dark circles under his eyes and he had a slightly bloody nose he had become extremely pale and his tri-colored hair had dulled slightly. Yugi sighed all of this had been brought on by those nightmares, the bags from lack of sleep for about five days, the bloody nose from being tired and careless enough to run into his father on his way down the hallway, and everything else was just a little worse than what was normal to him.

"What is wrong with me?" he said quietly; raking a hand through his hair twigging as his arm rotated upwards; remembering the nightmare a white room covered in blood with a black figure standing there staring at him with red eyes, resisting throwing up again, not that he could.

'I'll tell you what's wrong you aren't getting food and sleep dunce,' a little voice in the back of his head said as he walked back to his small bedroom; better said, a closet with a cot and small beat up set of drawers. On his way, though, something caught his eye in the living room window as the streetlight flickered on and off, a set of red eyes that seemed to hypnotize, but as soon as he saw them they were gone Yugi shook his head again

'Must have been the lights' he though before closing the door to his closet and sitting on the bed he almost immediately was asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dark figure sat outside watching the small boy with interest as the little one closed the door on what he guessed was his sleeping chamber, he wanted to get to know this little one the on that looked so much like him, but he held himself still, he would wait.

"Why do you insist on watching him, Yami?" another said appearing next to the shorter male who was staring intently into the house

"He interests me Seto, I've never seen anyone like him, he looks so innocent," Yami replied pressing his nose against the glass slightly

"And so sweet," he added Seto snorted trying to hold back a laugh

"You sound like a love struck fledgling, you know that?" Yami turned around to face the taller

"That's not true and you know it," he hissed revealing elongated fangs

"Not from what I just heard," Seto said still chuckling

"Watch it Seto or you may find your bed on fire with you still in it," Yami threatened

"I know you wouldn't do that," Seto said grinning showing an identical pair of canines

"Now come on I need to get something to eat before the sun comes up, unlike you I hate to wear contacts," he said crouching and springing into the inky night sky. Yami gave the door, behind which rested his look-a-like, one last glance before following his partner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi awoke again in the morning for once in almost a week feeling like he'd slept longer than a few minutes, slid on a pair of old house slippers he had stolen from his fathers room along with an oversized robe also his dad's; after his dad had given him the bloody nose he'd heard him say he'd be gone for the weekend Yugi seriously doubted it but had decided to take advantage of the opportunity.

Yugi got up and opened the door glancing around nervously before shuffling out into the kitchen but not before looking at the window where he'd seen those eyes the night before but upon finding nothing but dark clouds signifying rain. He finally ate his fill which wasn't much before sitting down on the couch and nursing his wounds; as he bandaged up a couple of scratches he heard a loud thump upstairs he ignored it though since it was thundering and pouring rain outside. As he made his way up his arm he noticed again that it wouldn't move right he inspected it to find it dislocated

'Aw man this is going to hurt,' Yugi thought as he moved his hand over his arm he finally took a deep breath and pulled his arm into place. Even though he was familiar with pain he still screamed out, it hurt like hell, anyone on the street would have heard him; right after he screamed Yugi heard another thump like some one falling on the floor. Yugi was curious this time he got up and started to creep up the stairs once at the top he heard a moan from behind the door to what used to be his old bedroom. Yugi opened the door cautiously and gasped at what he saw, there was a hole in the ceiling and a man wearing all black leather was sprawled out on the floor moaning pitifully

"My God!" Yugi squeaked as he rushed to the man's side not once thinking what he was doing here in the first place.

Yami opened his eyes to find the look-a-like of his dreams bent over him he smiled he must have been dreaming again

"Are you okay?" the boy asked him Yami blinked and nodded sitting up as his back crackled a little from his fall through the ceiling he looked at the little one

"What's your name?" Yami asked blinking a little more to make sure he wasn't dreaming

"Y-Yugi." Yugi replied timidly looking at this new stranger to see if he had anything wrong with him,

"Yugi, huh? That's a nice name my name is Yami," Yami said finally getting his wish to be closer to Yugi. He hugged the little boy

"Thank you, Yugi."

Yugi suddenly gasped as Yami hugged him before going into a fit of coughing against his shoulder quickly getting worse until he had coughed hard enough to where his throat became raw enough to bleed, he coughed up a tiny bit of blood onto Yami's shoulder. Yugi quickly realized what he had done and pulled away from Yami huddling away from him holding his throat lightly; Yami surprised by the sudden action removed his leather jacket to look at the small bloody spot resisting the urge to try to drink it he put the jacket down

"It's okay there's no need to fear me" he said gently, his heart going out to the poor child cowering in front of him. Yugi looked at the stained jacket then to Yami

"y-you aren't m-mad at me?" he asked coming closer

"Of course not, I will never do anything to hurt you," he said

"come here let me see you," Yami said concerned by the way Yugi seemed to look like he was gagging on something Yugi looked weakly at him shuffling a little closer to Yami.

"Please open your mouth," he order firmly yet gently Yugi did so for him Yami was surprised to see that what Yugi had been doing was swallowing the blood that was still threatening to come up his throat; causing himself pain for the sake of not grossing Yami out little did he know that Yami was having to resist encouraging the blood to come he shut Yugi's mouth only to see tears in his eyes. Yugi slowly wrapped his arms around Yami's chest finally letting his tears go and crying to a human being for once; Yami lightly stroked Yugi's back feeling sorry for the little one, he could heal his throat but Yugi needed to be asleep for him to do so.

Yami quietly whispered an apology as he opened his mouth to reveal his elongated canines before Yugi had time to ask what he meant he felt the fangs pierce into his neck; Yami was being as gentle as a vampire possibly could be, as he drank the sweet addictive blood having to remind himself only to take enough to make him drowsy. Yugi on the other hand started to panic when he felt those fangs slide into his skin but Yami held him still in a strong grip Yugi stayed still until he slowly started to become weaker he was scaring himself with the thought that maybe Yami was going to kill him when he remembered that Yami said he would never hurt him and so he just leaned into Yami's grip as sleep started to take over.

Yami slowly removed his fangs from the boy's neck licking the small marks left behind to close them Yugi wobbled a little bit his eyes half-lidded before he fell forward into Yami's safe hands fast asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gruzzee: hmmm this is my first time doing a Yami/Yugi vampire fic so please go easy on me

Cazi: please R&R and come back for more

Gruzzee: oh and about my other fics don't worry I'm still working on them I've just got slight writers block


	2. a second bite

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi awoke only to find that he was in bed and not his bed his father's bed he shot up instantly scared but the world started to spin making him feel like he was going to throw up again so he lay back down on the soft pillow taking in deep breaths while his mind repeated

'In through the mouth out through the nose.' His mind registered movement out of the corner of his eye and he turned his head to see who it was; it was Yami holding a bowl of something Yugi immediately started to try to get away when Yami started to come closer he still remembered that he had caused him pain earlier, he suddenly reached for his neck feeling for puncture wounds. Yami grabbed his hand

"You won't find anything," he said as he gently pulled Yugi's hand away. Yugi looked up at him with big amethyst eyes, scared, but that stopped when he started to feel dizzy and lay back down with a piteous moan

"Here eat this it'll make you feel better," Yami said holding up a spoon of tomato soup for him, Yugi just rolled over with a small groan.

"Come on, I need to get something into you if you want to feel better," Yami said moving to the other side of the bed so Yugi was facing him again. He noticed that Yugi had closed his eyes tight no doubt trying to get the sick feeling to go away Yami sighed

"Yugi, you are suffering from blood loss you have to eat or you won't feel better," Yami said with all seriousness. Yugi's eyes snapped open at that

"b-b-b-blood l-loss," he stuttered now it fit together Yami hadn't injected him with anything like he thought, he had taken something away, he had taken Yugi's blood. Yugi slowly sat up

"Dear Lord I'm going to be a vampire," he whispered worriedly to himself lifting a hand to feel his teeth. He was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of Yami chuckling

"What's so funny?" he almost shrieked worry etched all over his features

"Don't worry you aren't going to turn into a vampire," Yami said sitting the bowl in his hands on the side table and pulling Yugi in next to him. Yugi immediately tensed up when Yami pulled him in

"It's okay you aren't going to become a vampire I wouldn't do that without your permission," Yami told him smiling when Yugi looked up at him

"I'm not?" he squeaked Yami smirked

"I've been around for three thousand years do you really think I would have lasted that long if I had turned all the people I bit into vampires?" Yami said Yugi looked down

"No I guess not," he said relaxing and snuggling into Yami's side. Yami took this as a chance to feed Yugi and grabbed the bowl of soup. Yugi shakily took it from him finding it hard to keep his hands steady

"Yami help, please," Yugi said unable to hold the spoon Yami just smiled happy that he was getting time with Yugi. Yami took the spoon from Yugi and started to feed him until he told him to stop when he was done Yugi looked happier than he'd ever seen him. Yugi snuggled closer to Yami feeling tired and wanting to go to sleep for once that week Yami looked down see Yugi fast asleep against his chest. Yami started to unwrap Yugi's arms from around his waist but he just instinctively gripped tighter mumbling,

"Stay please," as he nuzzled Yami's side. Yami smiled when he heard that; it meant more time with Yugi, anyway he was feeling tired from healing Yugi and staying awake the entire day. He took off his shoes and lay down next to Yugi who snuggled up close to Yami's chest as he fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami and Yugi's sleep was interrupted unfortunately by a loud bang and an even louder

"**YUGI, GET DOWN HERE!**"Yugi shot up like he had only been laying there with his eyes closed surprising Yami awake he felt fear radiating off of Yugi he looked like a deer caught in the headlights Yami put a hand on his shoulder and Yugi jumped turning enough to face him

"Yugi what's wrong?" he asked as Yugi proceeded to latch onto him

"My dad," he whimpered

"So,"

"So! How do you think I got sick in the first place?" Yugi whispered to him

"He _let _you get that way?" Yugi only nodded clinging tighter as he heard the pounding of feet on the stairs. Yugi couldn't stand it his entire body was trembling it just wasn't fair he had been so comfortable with Yami. Yami suddenly got an idea of how he could save Yugi from his father; he leaned down next to his ear and whispered to him

"Yugi I'm going to bite you again try to sound like your in pain scream if you must to get the point through, but I'm not going to take anything; I'm just going to give your father a good scare when he opens the door, fall when I let go of you." he said he saw the handle on the door start to turn slowly Yami readied himself dramatically and as the door opened he opened his mouth and swooped down on Yugi's neck sinking his teeth deep into Yugi's neck.

Yugi did as he was told and gasped before letting out a small scream as his body instinctively shuddered he played the part out flawlessly for a second Yami contemplated pulling away for fear that he might really be hurting him.

Yami glanced up when he heard to door hit the wall, he smiled evilly, Yugi's father was staring at him apparently shocked out of his drunkenness Yami shifted a little allowing a small drop of blood to roll down Yugi's back the man before him watched the drop, bug eyed, Yami slowly slid his fangs out of Yugi's skin, Yugi moaned a little for added effect. He licked to two tiny puncture wounds to make them close over before he sat up Yugi had closed his eyes he was completely relaxed in Yami's grip almost asleep. Yami let go of him and lightly pushed him onto his side; he stood up and leapt with feline-like grace from the bed to in front of Yugi's father who took a step back through the doorway.

"Thank you for not interrupting my meal," he said voice silkily smooth as he wiped his lower lip of a little blood.

"Then again he wouldn't have cared so long as he got his wish before or after he died," he continued

"w-what would that have been?" the father said sounding rather stupid

"Why, for me to kill you, of course," Yami said opening his mouth like he had to bite Yugi. Yami didn't even have to do that; the man turned tail, pale as a sheet, and slammed the bedroom door in Yami's face. Yami shut his mouth before turning around to see Yugi stirring and sitting up on the bed fear no longer in his eyes

"Your father must be a very suspicious man normally it would take me actually piercing skin to get them to run and by then it's too late," Yami said walking over to the bad and sitting down next to him. Yugi was feeling his neck again where Yami had bit

"It didn't hurt too much this time," he stated wonderingly

"Why?" he asked this time looking to Yami for his answer

"you were relaxed this time the first time I bit you, you tried to struggle and your muscles were all tensed up, now lets get some sleep I'm beat and you must be too with all the nightmares you've been having," Yami said yawning and laying down Yugi followed him smiling as he curled up against Yami's body when the thought occurred to him

"Yami, how do you know about my nightmares?" Yami, half asleep and not quite willing to think, answered

"I've been watching for you at night for a while," he said as he blinked his eyes open again he reached into his pocket and brought out a small contacts holder he slowly removed his contacts from his eyes and everything went extremely blurry.

"Why didn't you help me then?" Yugi asked as he watched Yami take out his contacts revealing that his true eye color was amethyst like his instead of ruby red

"Seto told me not to," Yami said, facing Yugi even though he couldn't see him. Yugi suddenly threw himself at him crying lightly

"Then why did you help me this time?" he cried as Yami comfortingly wrapped his arms around him

"I-I wanted to spend more time with you I didn't realize you had gotten that bad," he said blinking blindly as he pulled Yugi towards him.

"I promise I won't let him hurt you again," Yami told Yugi rubbing his back in soothing circles. Yugi finally calmed down and Yami lay back down with him

"I'll stay with you Yugi and I don't care what Seto says," he told him before falling back to sleep Yugi snuggled in his arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: Yami wears a special type of contact lens that allows him to see during the daytime with out them he is pretty much legally blind.

Gruzzee: well this was interesting

Cazi: yeah who would've thought that Yugi would let Yami bite him, again

Gruzzee: well R&R and come back for more and remember flames with be used to make smors.P.S. I all ready have a beta reader


	3. meet the family

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A rather tall man sat behind an oak desk in a semi-dark room picking at his claw-like nails with a knife as he listened to the man sitting in front of him. The man finally finished and the brunette looked up from his hand

"So let me get this straight a vampire has killed your son and threatened to kill you, correct?" he paused as the man nodded hurriedly,

"And you want me to slay said vampire?" the man nodded again,

"I don't know, normally killers don't take requests from their victims they normally just jump right to the jugular and finish quick," he said pointing to his client's neck in the same spot as the mentioned vein

"did you look to see if your son's skin was white, pupils fixed, lack of breathing whatsoever, any signs of death?" he said listing a number of different things all quite obvious signs of death

"No I didn't. I don't care, even if he didn't kill my son he still won't leave my home, and is using him as a feeding source; I want him out!" the father interrupted

"Do we have a deal or not!" he said standing. The brunette behind the desk sighed

"Sure, sure one vampire extraction eighty bucks pay now," he said leaning back in his chair

"Eighty bucks your joking, eighty dollars for one vampire?" his client almost yelled

"I won't pay it!"

"Fine, then leave, I'm quite sure he'll leave on his own once he's had his way with you and your family."

That got him the man in front of him stopped dead in his tracks and, sighing, turned around

"All right I'll pay,"

"good we have a deal." he replied shaking hands with his new customer, setting a time later that evening the man left quickly.

"Yami you're going to pay for this when I'm through," Seto muttered to himself picking up his knife again.

-------------/ back at Yugi's home /-------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi had awaken after a while feeling rested for once he was now staring at Yami intently seeing that said being was sleeping with his violet eyes wide open. Yugi leaned over him staring back into the vampire's eyes as he snored lightly he poked him lightly in the arm

"Yami," he whispered Yami blinked once and shot up from the bed yelling

"Am I late for the war briefing?" before blinking a couple more times getting his head on straight he looked back to see Yugi doubled over hiding his nose behind his hands.

"Yugi?" he knelt down next to the bed looking at him concerned as tears started to form in his eyes

"Sh, come on let me see," he said slowly pulling Yugi's hand away from his face. Yugi had a nose bleed; apparently in Yami's rush to get up he'd accidentally elbowed Yugi right in the nose. Yami picked the now crying Yugi up and headed for the bathroom, setting Yugi on the counter when he got there he grabbed some tissue and put it to Yugi's nose tipping his head forward slightly. Yami started rummaging around through the cabinet looking for some gauze to replace the tissue with unfortunately all he found was a long expired bottle of Tylenol and a couple rolls of toilet paper so instead he would just have to settle for tissues. Yami took Yugi back to the safe bedroom and sat him down next to him stroking his back gently

"I'm so sorry Yugi, you startled me," he said cuddling

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he said holding on to him. He took the tissues away from Yugi's face his nose had stopped bleeding and he was now looking up at Yami he said the first thing that came to his mind

"Your eyes," Yugi squeaked out

"My eyes?" he looked over at the mirror over the dresser

"Oh, I see, my eyes are special they change red in the dark to help me see," but Yugi remembered earlier

"But the sun was out earlier and they were red,"

"Here I'll show you then," he said taking his lens case out; he picked one up with his fingertips and held onto the back of Yugi's head

"Hold still," he said as he put one into Yugi's eye. Yugi blinked a couple times everything had gone black in one eye

"Yami?"

"I'm blind without these during the daytime," Yami replied gently taking his contact out of Yugi's eye he said simply smiling.

"How did you get into my old room anyway?" Yugi said standing and pulling Yami with him

"Ummm, I erm, got blown into the roof, by the storm, in mid jump." Yami said rubbing the back of his head with his free hand and blushing as the smaller one led him down the stairs by the hand; Yugi got to the bottom and looked around cautiously before heading towards the kitchen

"Are you hungry?" he asked

"I don't eat," Yami replied sitting down

"And you won't be anymore!" Yami heard someone shout at him from the doorway he turned just in time to see the only door out being slammed shut and heard locks click and stuff being piled against it Yugi had dropped his glass upon hearing his fathers voice so suddenly the glass had shattered and brought Yami's attention back to Yugi who was standing there shocked

"Yugi it's okay your dad isn't in here," Yami said standing and hugging the sweet kid standing next to him Yugi relaxed and finished making his dinner after cleaning up the glass; Yami had just grabbed an apple and sat next to him as they ate.

"I thought you said you didn't eat," Yugi said looking curiously at him.

"I don't, I eat for the fun of it I don't have to eat if I don't want to," Yami responded taking a huge bite out of the apple in his hand. Yami saw the door open out of the corner of his eye; he'd been listening to the light sound of someone moving the objects blocking the door now for a few minutes.Yami wasn't surprised when he saw Seto slide into the room

"Yami what the hell do you think your doing?" he hissed as he sat the bag he was carrying on the floor

"Protecting Yugi and having a small snack," he said smirking.

Yugi on the other hand took this chance to slide off his chair and hide behind the counter peeking out at the stranger that had sauntered into the room and was now rubbing his temples like he was frustrated.

"Why me? Why do I put up with you?" Seto asked

"Because you just find me so irresistible." Yami said trying to sound cute and getting nowhere

"What did you do?" he asked whipping out a pen and a small pad of paper to write Yami's cockamamie answers down so he could avoid it later.

"Well Yugi was really sick so I decided to help him out he told me his dad had let him get that way so I just scared him off for him; I didn't even hurt the man," Yami said as Seto's pen scratched away it stopped when Yami said

'His dad let him get sick?'

"You moron; can't you stay out of other people's business for once in your life?"

"Hey I didn't mean to do some of that other stuff and you've had your share of mess ups too, what about that time you set fire to-"

"Yes! But not as many as you; and that one mess up turned out good the girl won the war didn't she? Anyway, you can't even go a whole year with out getting in trouble," Seto said sighing heavily

"Come on lets just get this over with," he said, before diving at Yami and pinning him effectively

"DIE YOU VAMPIRE SCUM!!" Seto shouted loud enough so that anyone outside the door would hear he swiftly reached into the bag he'd been carrying and drew out a cross swiftly plunging it into Yami's chest Yami stopped moving completely going completely limp his eyes rolled back into his head. Seto stood dusting himself off he reached down and picked up his bag rifling through its contents Yugi from his hiding place though didn't give him the chance He darted at him grabbing hold of his arm in a vice grip Seto looked down at him and raised the little boy a few inches off the ground

"so you are the one Yami helped out?" he said softly as though nothing had happened his other hand was still going through his bag and pulled out a small dart Yugi stared at him scared; had his dad hired someone to kill the both of them?

"You're going to kill me?" Yugi said letting go of Seto's arm and scrambled away from him

"No I'm going to save you; Yami seems to be attached to you" he said gabbing onto Yugi's arm and pulling him in close with is back facing him

"Now hold still and try to endure the pain," he said as the point of the dart pierced Yugi's skin. Yugi freaked when he felt it though, and did even think about what Seto had said Seto had to quickly take the dart out so that Yugi wouldn't hurt himself.

"I told you not to move," Yugi looked down suddenly when Yami moaned he was still staring at the ceiling but he was blinking and everything, his head turned

"Seto would you mind taking your damn cross out of me?!" he said rather annoyed. Seto took this chance to stick the dart right into Yugi's neck he gasped at the sudden intrusion there was a slight twinge of pain but nothing he couldn't handle. Seto eased Yugi down onto his knees and to where he was laying on his stomach he placed Yugi's hands where he wanted them

"Don't move," he whispered before standing and going to the door and opening it; Yugi opened his mouth and eyes staring at Yami who was right next to him.

Seto stepped out to face Yugi's father

"You may see the face of the one who 'killed' your son," he said stepping out of the way Yugi's father looked in there lay Yami cross through his chest and Yugi laying next to him the dart stuck firmly in his neck

"What have you done to my son?" he shouted turning sharply to Seto

"Sir I had no choice the child was raving mad about me killing your vampire. Upon a closer inspection you will see that he has indeed claimed the child as his," he said pointing to Yugi's neck where the bite marks from Yami's previous bites.

"you see sir Vampires make other vampires by draining their victims till close to death and then replace that blood with their own this one's name was Yami I've been tracking him for months," Seto explained walking up to Yami and bent down he quickly jerked the cross out of him. Yami had to keep himself from groaning in comfort. Seto then turned to Yugi and quickly plucked the dart out of his neck he was thankful Yugi's dad had been occupied with looking at something metal that was sticking out of his bag because Yugi visibly flinched when he pulled the dart out.

"Well best be going," Seto said picking up Yugi under one arm and throwing Yami onto his shoulder he started to walk out the door when Yugi's father grabbed his coat and turned him around

"Where are you going with Yugi?" he asked sounding like he himself could kill.

"The bodies of vampires must be disposed of in a certain way unless you really want them to come back to life in a couple of days," he said and brushed the man off before proceeding out the door and towards his car. Seto carelessly threw the two into the back seat and got in himself. Yami and Yugi finally moved after Seto had started the car and was on his way down the road.

"oooooh, I can never get use to that cross," Yami moaned holding a hand to the spot where the cross had entered his chest and hit his back Yugi moved a little alerting Yami of the position they were in Yugi was laying on top of Yami practically straddling his waist with his face inches from Yami's neck. They both quickly sat up trying to disentangle themselves; Yugi unfortunately brought his knee down really close to Yami's groin in the struggle for space in the back seat of the car; Seto was watching the two in the rear view mirror was chuckling as he watched Yami curl up and roll sideways like a dead bug.

"Oh sorry Yami," Yugi said once he settled into his seat Yami had ended up with his head on the floor and his feet in his seat

"Its okay," he squeaked trying to get up as soon as he was in his seat he was hit with a hug by Yugi

"I'm sorry," he said again holding tighter

"Yugi, I said it was okay," he said petting the boy's hair lightly

"Not that, I'm the reason you got hurt," Yami's eyes softened

"Oh, Yugi, it's all right it doesn't hurt I've been going through that act for years, see" Yami said gently taking Yugi's hand and pressing it against the hole in his lower chest; it was already starting to heal over. Yugi looked up at him

"You are okay?"

"Yes, I make money that way… well Seto gets money at least." Yami said glaring slightly at the back of Seto's head

"Seto?" Yugi said curiously looking at the driver of the car

"Ah we have not been properly introduced, my name is Seto Kaiba, vampire hunter extraordinaire," Seto said as he turned into the driveway of the mansion he and Yami owned

"If you're a vampire hunter why isn't he dead?" Yugi asked, not hopefully just as a wondering question.

"I don't exactly kill them unless they really are doing damage normally I just stab them and relocate them somewhere else later." Seto explained.

"But you stabbed him with a cross," Yugi said opening the door and stepping out with Yami and Seto.

This time Yami answered "just plain movie superstition some vampires are affected yes but we're a special type I'm an Egyptian vampire I was created before the cross came to be now give me a silver ankh and I might have some trouble." he explained walking with Yugi up the steps to the mansion.

"Oh, what do you mean by 'we' are there more of you?" Yugi said looking up at him with curious and slightly frightened eyes

"You're looking at the backside of the other half of the we," he whispered snickering as he pointed to Seto

"Wow! You're a vampire that hunts other vampires Seto?" Yugi asked loudly

"Who told you that?" Seto asked completely aware that Yami had done it; Yugi innocently pointed to Yami.

"I don't like you." he said flatly to Yami

"Oh yes you do you wouldn't have lived with me all these years if you didn't," Yami said. they had been standing outside the door chatting when the door was opened by a blond man with big brown eyes he was wrapped in a robe and had sunglasses on he dove at Seto almost knocking the tall brunette over as he planted him a big kiss right on the lips when he pulled away Seto replied to it by saying

"I love you to Jou, but we have company," said Jou looked over his lovers shoulder and down at Yugi he blushed slightly and moved out of Seto's arms

"gomen nasi I'm Jou who are you?" he asked kneeling down to Yugi's level

"Y-Yugi, sir," Yugi said nervously

"Well Yugi welcome to our home I hope your stay is as good as mine," he added smiling as he led Yugi into his new home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gruzzee: man this was a long chapter it took me a while to write it and yes for those of you who are wondering this with contain fluff between Yami/Yugi and Seto/Jou

Cazi: YEAH go fluff! Maybe you could add a lemon in there too ((evil grin))

Gruzzee: well Cazi maybe we'll just have to see in the mean time R&R and come back for more


	4. changes

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi looked around wonderingly as Jou gave him the grand tour of the mansion; Yami and Seto had parted with them at the door bickering back and forth at each other about Yami's stupidity. Jou led him into yet another room

"This is the library," he said triumphantly

"Wow!" Yugi said in a hushed tone it was huge it looked like held more books than he'd ever seen in his life

"But I don't know how to read too well," Yugi admitted blushing a little.

"'s okay one of us with teach you," Jou said ruffling Yugi's hair "now how's about we do something fun liiiike-" he tapped his chin in thought

"Annoying Seto," he said, you could almost see the little light that was appearing above his head flicker.

"Okay," Yugi said following Jou towards the kitchen the man seemed like a magnetic pull that was drawing him towards Seto because they found him right where he thought he was. Seto was sitting at the counter with a glass in his hand Jou practically bounced up to him with Yugi following him, finding a place across from Seto

"Oh Seto-kins whatcha doing?" he said resting his hands on the top of his lover's head. Seto sighed

"I'm trying to get rid of my pounding headache my young puppy and you know this is the only cure for that," he said holding up his glass high enough to be right under his lover's nose. Jou instantly lunged at the glass with his hands he managed to get it out of the brunette's hand and was holding it possessively; as he started to tip it toward his mouth Seto snatched it away from him

"Mine!" he said

"this stuff's too strong for your system you do remember the last time you got a hold of one of my 'special drinks'," he said giving Jou a no non-sense type look as he set his glass down. A goofy grin spread across Jou's features as he stared off into the distance, in the meantime Yugi had reached across the counter and pulled Seto's glass towards him the contents where a dark, dark, bloody, red he took a sniff of it and just about fell off his chair in recoil he quickly pushed the glass back with a retching sound drawing Seto's attention back to him

"I take it you don't like it?" he said Yugi nodded hurriedly wiping at his nose the smell didn't want to go away at all

"I guess you wouldn't, forty percent B positive blood, ten percent A negative blood, five percent whiskey, forty-five percent vodka, and ten percent sugar/ water mix I really would be surprised if you did like the smell of it but to a vampire it's like a nectar," he said taking a drink of the vile stuff

"Anyway it took me decades to get the mix right," he added. Jou finally snapped out of his daze wiping some drool off his mouth he planted a nice long kiss on Seto's lips trying to catch what was left of the drink there; unfortunately they kept going sinking into moaning. Yugi quickly scurried away from the scene blushing like crazy when he saw Jou swing his arms around Seto's waist as he left the room.

Yugi wandered through the mansion searching for Yami when he finally gave up after about and hour and a thousand dead ends and dark rooms later he decide to go back to the only room he remembered at the moment, the library.

He reached the library and searched around for a book that looked like it would have been interesting, he picked a thick one, he just sat on the floor and flipped it open and started to slowly read and make out the words on the page even though they were tiny. The book was full of short stories about kids and dragons in a world where they lived and worked together (1) the first one he read was about a kid who wanted to have a dragon partner but got beat up before the ceremony to get his and had to struggle through all kinds of pain just to be happy,

"He's just like me," Yugi whispered to himself as he finished looking at the big picture at the end of the chapter, the boy sitting happy with a dragon baby curled around him like a big cat as people looked on at the pair a tear slipped from Yugi's eye as he thought about it he wanted the same thing between him and Yami but it couldn't happen Yami was thousands of years old and would never die while Yugi would age and die in less than one hundred years.

Yami was walking by when he heard a sniff come from inside he looked around the corner to see Yugi sitting by himself on the floor with a book in his hands. He slipped in quietly he covered himself in shadow magic to make himself invisible to him he crouched down next to Yugi and looked at the picture then to Yugi he got behind him and wrapped his arms around Yugi making him feel warm he opened a hole in the shadow realm and let through a small fluffy monster

"Kiriee, kiriee," it cried. Yugi looked up suddenly there was a Kuribo sitting in front of him… Wait a second! A KURIBO was sitting in front of him, but Kuribo was a duel monster it couldn't be real! The creature crawled forward and nudged his knee with what he was guessing with its nose, and looked up at him with big cute green eyes

/what's wrong?/ he heard Yami's voice coming from the fur ball in front of him unaware that said vampire was sitting right behind him.

"Nothing," Yugi responded feeling silly talking to this 'figment of his imagination'

/doesn't look like nothing/ it said crawling up next to him and nuzzling his hand

"Okay I don't feel, erm, 'in place' here," he said petting the Kuribo

/why not? / It responded right back

"Every one here is a vampire and lives forever I'll just die lonely in less than one hundred years," Yugi said dejectedly there was a long silence before 'the Kuribo' replied

/would you like to change, like my master? /

"Huh?!" Yugi looked sharply at the Kuribo to see if it could possibly be a fuzzy little vampire Kuribo.

"I-I don't know I'd like to but I would want Yami to do it, please don't tell him." Yugi said giving a crooked smile as the Kuribo raised a paw

/I promise/ it said before disappearing with what sounded like a Kuribo's version of a snicker.

Yami was now slightly shocked he'd let go of Yugi and was now sitting with his legs on both side of Yugi and his hands lying limp on the floor. It was such an odd request to him why would Yugi want to change and better yet why would he want just Yami to change him? Yami got up and left before Yugi had the chance to get up and discover he was there.

Yugi got up and left, book still in hand, he walked around until he found a door that Jou had shown him hours earlier it was an ordinary door but the only difference was that it had a small eye of Horus carved into it, this was Yami's bedroom.

Yugi knocked and then opened the door a little bit peeking in Yami was there he could see the outline of his hair and the rising and falling of his chest but what he liked was that he was asleep. He crept over to the bed and took off his shoes and set the book on the table next to the bed, before crawling into bed with Yami. He cuddled up close to Yami's warm back and slowly drifted to sleep; Yami smiled when he felt Yugi's arms slide around his chest and hold onto him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, before the sun had even come up, Yugi was awoken by a sharp pain, the kind of pain that feels like your heart is being ripped apart, his eyes shot open and he tried to sit up quickly only to find this action increased the pain it was dark but he could still feel the pain was coming from his neck he reached a hand up to feel of his neck only to have his hand come into contact with a nose he felt his way down the 'face' till felt that it's mouth was on his neck. Yugi realized with a panic that it was Yami, Yami was biting him and wasn't being in the least bit gentle Yami was also drinking, very slowly, the blood that was seeping from the wound and down Yugi's shoulder. Yugi quickly jerked downwards and he felt Yami's fangs slip from his neck he jabbed Yami in the stomach with his elbow to make sure he didn't come back down on his neck.

Yugi hurriedly got off the bed and ran out of Yami's room half aware that he was still bleeding severely from his shoulder the other half of his awareness was spending it's time trying to dazedly guide him to Seto and Jou's room. He somehow found the room panting, he was scared out of his wits now; he knocked on the door only to be answered by a grunt and a low

"come in," Yugi opened the door and stumbled in before collapsing on the floor in a shivering heap he heard gasps as both Seto and Jou got off the bed to help him thankfully putting on something before they both knelt down and turned Yugi over he was panting heavily now his eye's were shut, his body was shaking, and his shoulder was now covered in blood

"h-he-he-help," he croaked out. Jou picked Yugi up and put him on the bed facing him he quickly licked his fingers and drew them over the holes in Yugi's neck to stop the bleeding while Seto darted out of the room. Jou left Yugi for a second to get some towels to clean up Yugi's shoulder; he returned and cleaned up the shivering kid sitting on his bed. After he was done he sat on the bed next to him he put an arm around Yugi's waist, the kid curled up on him putting his arms around his neck and finally just crying into his neck not even noticing the tiny prick marks that Seto's love bites had left.

Seto returned holding a bottle of blood for Yugi along with an IVto get it into him, the poor kid couldn't drink blood like him,he sat down next to his lover and Yugi, whom he was growing fond of; he took the IV needle and held up Yugi's arm for a vein but as soon as Yugi saw the needle coming towards his wrist he freaked out he practically tried to climb Jou, crying. That made both their hearts wrench the poor kid was scared to death of the needle that would probably help him. Seto took Yugi from Jou; setting his stuff aside he just held Yugi in a firm yet gentle grip and stroked his back soothingly as he whispered to him

"Yugi it's all right now we're not going to hurt you," he said handing the blood bottle and IV to Jou. Yugi clung to Seto like a lifeline

"You lost a lot of blood, Yugi we just want to help," he said Yugi heard the words rumble from deep in Seto's chest and was slightly comforted and Seto felt him relax a little bit; he turned Yugi around so he was sitting in his lap. Seto took the IV from Jou who looked like he was almost in tears, and took Yugi's thin wrist in his hand and tried the needle again Yugi visibly flinched

"It's okay it won't hurt," Seto whispered as he pressed the IV against Yugi's skin he hit the vein right off the bat. Yugi sniffed it hadn't hurt really just a tiny twinge but just the thought that it was there pumping blood back into his body sent a chill down his spine. Seto set Yugi between him and Jou

"Yugi, what happened?" he asked he knew quite well what had happened but wanted to hear it from Yugi and it would help get it off the little one's chest

"Y-Yami bit me." He said his voice cracking a little

"How did you get hurt so bad then, if it was Yami biting you?" he asked kindly

"He wasn't being nice about it this time, it was like he wanted it to hurt," Yugi replied sadly he glanced up at Jou who stood up and left to get something

"I had to elbow him in the stomach to get him to stop," he added Seto smiled slightly at that comment

"It wasn't his fault Yugi, it's a bad habit of his he bites in his sleep, he often just bites his lip and calls it at that but you were there so, well, he had something to bite," Seto explained carefully

"But he said he wouldn't hurt me," Yugi cried

"Please don't blame him Yugi we should have warned you," Seto said as Jou walked back in carrying a large mug of something Yugi looked up when Jou handed him the drink it wasn't bright enough in the room yet for him to tell what it was but he lifted it to his mouth and took a sip of the stuff it was really sweet but not too sweet he never tasted anything like it before, he tipped it up and took one long gulp of the stuff and started to feel sleepy he leaned heavily against Seto and he felt Jou take the cup from him before he fell into complete and peaceful slumber his brain barely registering the IV being taken out of his wrist.

Seto looked at Jou who was holding the cup and biting his lip nervously.

"You know what is in this cup?" Jou said Seto nodded

"And you know what that means?" he replied

"Yami changed him; that was blood mixed with a sedative," Jou said

"I looked in on him he's sound asleep he doesn't seem to know he's done anything."

"Damn fool, Yugi's going to be devastated when he wakes up and we tell him." Seto said picking up Yugi and setting him on the couch in their room he covered him with a spare blanket Yugi let out a sigh as all his muscles seemed to relax at once. He turned around to see Jou all ready out of the pair of sweats he had pulled on and was laying on the bed waiting for him

"Jou not now," he said

"Would you at least put on a pair of boxers while he's in the room," Seto said walking over to the bed and getting under the covers with Jou wearing his cute pout

"Oh, all right, but you are going to put something on as soon as you wake up," Seto said pulling him in close and pulling the covers over themselves.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1): I do not own Anne McCaffrey's story the smallest dragon boy or any other things related to Anne McCaffrey's books/stories

(2): it might take a while before Yami and Yugi actually 'get together' you know in a relationship but there will be lots of hints about Seto/Jou

Gruzzee: aww poor Yugi

Cazi: you never seem to give him a break

Gruzzee: well please R&R and come back for more


	5. forgive me for I know not what I do

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi awoke a few hours after the incident to the feeling of heat on his face he opened his eyes only to see pitch black covering hisvision he blinked a couple times 'yep still black' he waved his hand in front of his face, still nothing. He sat up he heard birds singing he felt the warmth of the sun but why was everything still black his eyes widened

"I'm blind! oh God, I'm blind!" he almost shrieked

"Help, someone help!" he shouted feeling around him he was in an unfamiliar place he didn't even know where he was all he succeeded in doing was falling of the couch he was on

"Help!" he cried getting on his hands and knees and feeling around him. Seto and Jou, who were still asleep, were suddenly awakened, well at least Seto had woken up he sat up and looked in the direction of the voice; Yugi was on the floor crying for help he quickly got up and made his way over to Yugi. Yugi's hand came into contact with Seto's foot as soon as he was close enough and his hand immediately closed around his ankle. Seto couldn't help but watch as the poor boy worked his way into a curled up position at Seto's feet clinging to his leg; Seto reached down and picked him up

"Yugi what's wrong?"

"Seto is that you?" Yugi said reaching out for him and finding the side of his head

"Yes, Yugi it's me, are you okay?" he asked quietly

"No! I can't see, and stop shouting it hurts," he cried

"What's wrong with me?" Yugi's eyes widened (if that is possible)

"It was that drink I shouldn't have drunk it," he squeaked

"No, Yugi, it wasn't the drink that drink was good for you you're just suffering side affects," he whispered

"What do you mean?" Yugi replied

"What was it anyway?" he added slightly curious even in his distress

"Yugi, last night Yami performed a changing on you, that drink you had was blood," Seto whispered; Yugi looked like he was about to faint, there was a long silence that was only filled by the natural sounds of morning and Jou's snoring

"Seto," Yugi simply said

"What?"

"I-I think I'm going to be sick," he told him putting a hand over his mouth and resisting the slight gagging feeling in the back of his throat Seto took him to the bath room connected to their room Seto left the light off and closed the door quite suddenly Yugi could see again clearly as though it was daylight Yugi rushed to the toilet and emptied the small amount he had in his stomach some of which ended up being the blood he drank which made him feel even worse even though the next couple of times he gagged all he got was bile. He rolled to the side and sat with his back against the counter moaning

"Ohhhh." Seto couldn't help but feel sorry for Yugi he would have to get used to drinking blood and he knew what was to come; he had been through the same sort of thing when he himself changed Jou, only Jou was willing. He helped Yugi clean up, now was the time when most vampires would be most vulnerable, he picked him up and carried him back into the main room where he became blind again. Seto sat Yugi back down on the couch

"stay here," he whispered reassuringly and Yugi did as he was told everything seemed so different without sight; he was just content sitting and thinking about what had happened he was a vampire now which meant he'd have to drink blood every once in a while for eternity or until someone came along and killed him. The up side, the only one he saw right then, was he had Seto and Jou to help him through it all until he at least was used to it. He heard Seto come back in and sit down next to him with a sigh

"Yami just got the chewing out of a lifetime he thought he'd bit his tongue last night and was cleaning." He said

"I got you a pair of his contacts so you can at least see for now," Seto said taking hold of Yugi's head like Yami had done before

"I-I kind of wanted it to happen, but not like this," Yugi admitted when Seto finished putting the contacts in. Jou had woke up sometime before Seto had returned and left for what he guessed was the kitchen Seto helped Yugi up and walked with him talking to him as they went to the kitchen

"What else is going to change about me?" Yugi asked innocently

"Well, first will be your eyes, then your hearing will become more acute; you will hate that everything gets a lot louder for a while before it gets normal, that had me curled up in my room for a while, then your strength and other senses will get better too." Seto said looking down at him

"and I'll be there to help, you should have seen Jou when I changed him years and years ago he was a mess but in the end he turned out good like he is now," Seto said ruffling Yugi's hair a little as they walked into the kitchen Jou was there with a mug of coffee Yami was sitting at the table staring off into space with his head in his hands. He looked up when they entered the room and his eyes widened; Yugi, with his contacts in had red eyes too.

"Yugi?" he said sounding pitiful Yugi stepped forward and Seto went over to Jou and dragged him out of the room coffee mug still in hand. Yami watched them go and then looked to Yugi

"Yugi I'm so sorry," he said reaching out for him

"Sorry? You're sorry you've just changed my life forever," Yugi squeaked his voice cracking

"you said you wouldn't hurt me Yami you said you'd protect me," he said stumbling forward and grabbing hold of Yami's shirt collar Yami looked up at him, he had said that to him and he'd broken his promise.

"Yugi please forgive me I didn't-" he stopped there were tears in Yugi's eyes he was crying, he knees collapsed from under him so he was on his knees on front of Yami a firm grip still on his collar Yugi pushed himself back up so that his head was pressed into Yami's chest. Yami was shocked slightly as Yugi brought his hands down and wrapped his arms around Yami's chest

"You want to know something?" he asked quietly Yami hummed to show he was listening

"Yesterday I imagined that I talked to a Kuribo, and it said it knew you, I told it that I didn't fit in here." He let out a half-hearted chuckle "know I do, and in a way I'm happy but I feel empty still and I don't know why" he said listening for Yami's almost nonexistent heartbeat it sped up slightly as he listened.

"Yugi, will you forgive me for changing you? I promise, and I will keep it this time, to fill that void," Yami said happy when he felt Yugi nod. He lifted the lighter boy into the chair next to him the younger looking up at him with red puffy eyes Yami pulled him into a hug Yugi hugged back instantly it felt right to him it felt good. Before he knew what he was doing he had opened his mouth and was sinking his miniscule fangs into Yami's neck.

Yami gasped lightly but settled down and actually tried to shift himself into a better position for Yugi, but as soon as he moved he alerted Yugi out of his haze causing him to tear Yami's skin a little more than seemed comfortable.

Yugi panicked; he had hurt Yami! He was now scaring himself trying to close over the tiny wound his saliva had yet to gain the ability to close over the bites or cuts caused by his fangs. Yami couldn't help but smile; he had watched Jou go through the same thing, Jou, being the clumsy oaf that he is, had also scared him self till he was terrified of being close to Seto for a couple days; Yami just pulled himself away from Yugi, who was looking like a deer caught in the headlights as he stared up at him

"Yugi its okay you didn't hurt me," he said raising Yugi's chin so that the little one wasn't staring at him through the tops of his eyelids

"It felt good when you bit, didn't it?" Yugi very hesitantly nodded Yami's smile grew as the little one ducked his head again

"That's a good sign," Yami said

"Yugi its okay to bite me I don't mind; the bite you just gave me felt like nothing more than a needle prick," he added Yugi still looked apprehensive.

"Yami would you teach me?" he asked quietly

"Teach you what?" Yami asked back

"How to be a good vampire," Yugi said

"Sure, Yugi, sure," He said drawing him into another embrace this time when Yugi bit him Yami bit him back Yugi hummed as he closed his eyes; he was finally happy like this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gruzzee: awwwww, now that's nice I finally gave Yugi a break and he forgave Yami I'd say that's a good start

Cazi: Yeah and they are a step closer to a love relationship ((grinning insanely))

Gruzzee: well no notes so just R&R and come back for more


	6. blood lust

Yami and Yugi sat there in the kitchen biting each other Yami was in heaven as Yugi hummed in comfort and drew some blood, the vibrations were going through Yugi's tiny fangs and into his skin Yami slid his long fangs out very slowly and moved his shoulder down to remove Yugi's small fangs from him. Yugi hissed lightly at him for it, but Yami knew better. Yami slid a finger over Yugi's lips in a hush fashion

"you don't want to do that," he said as Yugi tried to glare at him and only succeeded in looking cuter Yugi opened his mouth and tried to bite Yami's finger but Yami pulled his hand back

"Yugi?" Yugi blinked a couple times like he was coming out of a daze and his little glare vanished

"Yami why am I seeing red spots?" he asked Yami sighed

"Yugi, that's what most vampires call blood lust you're going to have strong thirst for blood after your system changes to accept it," he said calmly as he stood and pulled Yugi up with him

"Yami where are we going?" Yugi asked warily, this blood lust thing sounded disgusting to him

"Your bedroom, Yugi," he said

"It'll only be your temporary room," Yami said Yugi was confused now, why was it temporary?

"Why?" Yami stopped in front of a door

"Yugi, when you go through blood lust you will want to bite anything that moves and drink every ounce of blood from it, you will hurt, you would even sweat the blood you drink if you got enough blood, we have to isolate you in a room so that you don't hurt any one," Yami said with a sad look

"But I-" Yugi said he was scared now, he didn't want to do that, he wanted to sit with Yami and Seto and Jou in front of the TV and live with them, he didn't want to hurt.

"It'll only last a day or two," Yami said opening the door they were standing in front of and lightly pushing Yugi inside

"I'll be back in a little while," he said closing the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There Yugi was standing in a dark room with nothing but the bed, a couch, and a nightstand and lamp there with him there was also a door to what looked like a small bathroom; those red spots were slowly spreading across his vision as he made his way to the bed it felt like he was having a headache he flopped onto the pillow and sighed he felt his stomach tighten and felt something bubble up into his throat and he suddenly started to feel sick he was weakening and all he could do was roll over and spit out the stuff coming up into his mouth he opened his eyes to see that he had just spit out a pure puddle of blood he panicked

"Yami!" he cried out pitifully he wasn't hungry, thirsty, or anything related he just felt sick his stomach was cramping horribly and he could feel blood trickling down his chin as he threw up more blood onto the floor/bed his entire body shaking. For the next hour or so Yugi lay there giving up his life giving blood terrified that he was dieing, every once in a while he would cry or more like scream, for Yami completely unaware when the door opened and closed.

It was Yami, shrouded in invisibility as he looked over Yugi, he felt horrible for leaving him here to deal with this new problem, but if he were to sit there and comfort Yugi the little one could quite easily kill him by accident. Yami was only there to deliver something for Yugi it was a box he set it down at the foot of the bed and lifted the lid of it so that the scent of the contents would seep out and into the room Yami looked up at Yugi; Yugi had sat up with a groan and doubled over his arm wrapped around his stomach. Yami got up and whispered an apology before leaving.

Yugi took in a long breath, thinking it might have been over and he hadn't died after all, when his second breath caught in his throat he heaved and practically fell off the bed and onto his hands and knees on the floor Yugi hacked a few times, his hand on his throat, it felt like he was choking. Suddenly blood poured out of his mouth and within seconds he was surrounded by a pool of blood. It finally stopped all at once his stomach stopped hurting the blood stopped coming from his mouth.

Yugi's poor stressed body finally gave out he flopped sideways exhausted

"Ooooooh! Yami!" he cried out seeking comfort in all his pain. He just lay there feeling weak and tired in that same pool of his blood, when, over the smell of his own drying blood he smelled something sweeter. He lifted his head slightly off the floor and looked towards the smell.

No matter how tired or sick he felt his body was drawing him towards the delicious smell it was coming from a large box he looked over the edge to see a bunch of jars with the tops covered in cloth he reached in and grabbed one the smell was coming from it without even thinking he bit through the cloth and drank the contents he wanted to stop, his muscles were aching he wanted to sleep, but the smell was driving his senses mad. His body wanted more, but his mind just wanted rest nice, peaceful, rest. And for what seemed like forever he gorged himself on the sweet drink that was in those jars; before falling asleep, and with a large sigh, curled up like a cat right next to the box that was now almost empty.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi awoke late in the night tired but better than earlier the smell of his own blood now filled the room he woozily stood and headed for the bathroom he wobbled in feeling dirty; he took a shower (A.N: nothing special, really, let's just skip ahead).

Yugi put on a pair of sweat pants that he found, and started to drink whatever was left of the drink in the box; by now his brain was clear enough for him to realize that it was blood just simple sweet plain blood but as he finished drinking the first one he heard the door start to open he turned around sharply with an almost feral growl he lightened up when he saw that it was Yami.

He set down what he was doing and practically ran to Yami who was just barely in the room. Yugi threw himself at Yami, crying,

"Oh, Yugi," Yami was so sorry for Yugi, but it had had to be done. Yugi just cried holding onto Yami like it meant death if he were to let go

"Yamiiii, please don't make me do that again," he cried

"Please." Yami gently stroked Yugi's back "shh, shh, shh, you won't have to go through it again not for another hundred years" he said comforting his little one soothing him he'd been through a rough time the previous day

"Yugi it's all right now why don't you and I spend the rest of the night watching a movie while I explain to you some of the rules of being a vampire?" Yami said Yugi nodded

"Okay," he said sniffing. They both made their way to the living room Yami supporting him a little. Yugi sat down on the couch while Yami put in a good movie "dragon heart" (A.N: I don't own Dragon Heart, great movie though) and sat with Yugi curled up next to him on the soft clean couch, content,

"Yugi?" Yami said to get the boys attention

"Are you feeling all right now?" he asked caringly Yugi nodded

"That's good, and it looks like your fangs have grown in better," he said Yugi had his mouth open slightly and you could now see still small but slender vampire fangs. Yami hugged the small boy to him he was happy that Yugi was feeling better and happy.

"Where are Seto and Jou?" Yugi asked it was an innocent enough question Yami coughed nervously blushing slightly

"Erm, they're, well, you know, them being together and all…" he said not really knowing how to say it to Yugi

"Oooh!" Yugi said his eyes widening as he too blushed at the thought.

"Well Yugi how about we go over some rules and facts about us vampires?" Yami asked Yugi as he hit the play button on the remote

"Okay," Yugi said settling in next to Yami to listen to him he was interested in it considering he was one now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) blood lust is pretty much where a vampires body purges itself of all of its blood even its own the said vampire then gorges itself on all the blood it can get even going as far as over doing it in which case the excess is sweated out of the body as Yami said

Gruzzee: aw poor Yugi ((looks for Cazi)) well he doesn't seem to be here right now so I'll say it; R&R and come back for more


	7. of lessons, love, and lemons

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi sat there snuggled up next to Yami listening

"Well what do you want to know?" he asked

"Is any of the stuff in books and movies true, like, can I sprout wings and fly or turn into a little bat or anything or-" Yugi gulped

"Get killed by a stake through the heart." Yami just chuckled at the examples especially when Yugi made a little pair of wings with his hands for a bat.

"Well most of it is just twisted rubbish, good for a laugh, though, to vampires my age" he said patting Yugi on the head

"What about the flying thing?" Yugi asked hopefully

"well that's sort of true some vampires can fly others just jump extremely high I'm a jumper that's how I got into your house, the wind blew me into the roof after a lightning bolt hit me you might be a flyer it's random you'll probably be a jumper though, it scares the pants off of older people who might see you too," he added whispering it in Yugi's ear Yugi giggled at that

"the bat thing is utter nonsense, and the stake through the heart ,yes, hurts like hell, no, it won't kill, but since you were changed by me a silver ankh can severely burn you and if you are in contact long enough it might kill you" Yami said

"How do you know that?" Yugi asked curious how Yami had found out this bit of information

"Yugi, there is a story behind how I found out and I've still got the scars from it you probably don't want to hear" Yami said

"I've got eternity, tell me" he said giving Yami a cute little pout

"okay then lets see ah yes, I was a pharaoh young and stupid one day I was out in my royal gardens with my high priest, Seto-"

"Wow! Both of you are that old" Yugi interrupted suddenly

"Gee, thanks Yugi,"

"Sorry,"

"That's okay, so me and Seto were in the garden, er-herm, um you don't need to hear what we were doing," Yami said blushing almost as red as his eyes

"well a tomb robber that had been causing trouble recently had slipped in on us to kidnap me, he managed to bag me and knock Seto out the next thing I knew I awoke tied to a table with my kidnaper over me knife and all and, um," Yami paused nervously in the middle of the story

"Yeah, go on," Yugi coaxed

"Umm, he raped me and cut me up pretty bad," he whispered in Yugi's ear Yugi gasped his eyes widening

"then he tried to kill me with a rather gruesome spell and well that's how I am today; stupid thief didn't read the spell right and when you are dealing with a spell that uses blood you have to be very careful. The scars came a little bit afterwards I being pharaoh son of Ra himself I was wearing multiple ankhs, some silver-" at this Yami started to fiddle with his shirt once he finally got it off Yugi gasped Yami had several scars littering his chest all of them were in the shape of ankhs Yugi reached over and touched one gently Yami flinched slightly

"right after that I went through blood lust exactly like you did except I didn't get isolated and I got free I couldn't see because of the Egyptian sunlight so I killed many people including the thief, Bakura, I think was his name, and that is also how I changed Seto and well ever since then I have been around the world and seen all kinds of things,"

"So you were a pharaoh three thousand years ago?" Yami nodded Yugi snuggled back down next to Yami's chest gently tracing the little ankhs found there

"So who have you met in three thousand years?"

"Many, many people, Yugi, I've met Joan of Arc, I served in general Washington's army in the U.S., I played the violin in one of Mozart's concerts(1),"

"Wow you've seen a lot of people huh?" Yugi said his eyes wide now

"Yes, and Seto has stuck with me through it all,"

"Yes, I have so what's with the history lesson?" both look-a-likes turned around to look over the back of the couch Seto was standing there in a large bathrobe looking at them

"Yami do you mind?" he asked simply just pointing to Yami's wrist

"Jou took a lot out of me tonight," he said he looked really tired. Yami sighed and looked at Yugi

"Sorry Yugi this'll only take a second," he said standing and coming around the back of the couch. Seto staggered forward as Yami bit and tore into his own wrist Seto grabbed the offered wrist and drank from it Yugi looked up at them eyes wide Seto was in a slightly awkward position one hand on the back of the couch the other on Yami's shoulder and, well, one his legs were between Yami's, the other keeping him standing.

"Seto, Yugi's in the room," Yami whispered

"Fine," Seto released Yami's wrist licking it clean of any blood before he retreated back to his room. Yami sat back down on the couch next to Yugi

"Sorry about that Yugi," Yami said Yugi just stared at him

"Yugi-" said boy suddenly caught him in a bone crushing hug something had just clicked in his mind.

"Yugi!?" Yami was surprised now and in slight pain, Yugi had yet to notice his strength.

"Yami, do you love me?" Yugi asked suddenly, his heart was pounding now he had finally figured out why he felt so empty since he had changed; love he wanted love; Yami used to be Seto's lover Jou took his place, now he felt for love he needed it to stay alive he knew it. Yugi took Yami's silence the wrong way he stood and ran. Yami hurried after him right on his heels; Yugi had run into the library and Yami followed him when he entered the room Yugi was no were to be seen but his sniffling crying gave away where he was, but instead of going after him he brought out his Kuribo and sent it to him. Yugi was sitting curled up in a ball behind a huge stack of books, crying his eyes out; the Kuribo approached him and nuzzled his side

"Kirieee," it cried Yugi looked down at it with red puffy eyes

/Why are you crying? / He heard the voice echo in his mind again

"Because I feel awful," Yugi replied his own voice cracking horribly

/Why don't you talk to my master? / The Kuribo asked again

"He can't help," Yugi said dejectedly

/Why? /

"He doesn't love me,"

/that's not true! / Yugi looked up suddenly at that

"What?"

/my master loves you with every fiber of his being and every drop of blood in his heart; he would give up his life, his sight, and all the possessions he owns, for you. He feels like his heart is being ripped apart when you are in pain and his heartbeat flies to cloud nine when you are happy./ the Kuribo said little did Yugi know that Yami was saying these things from his heart and was also having trouble trying not to say I instead of my master or him and he. Yugi turned and picked the Kuribo up

"Does he really mean that?"

"Yes I do," Yami said coming around the pile of books Yugi squeaked and held onto the Kuribo a little tighter

"Yugi forgive me for not answering your question sooner, I do love you; you attracted me since I first saw you," Yami said the Kuribo Yugi was clutching disappeared with a happy

"Kirieee," Yami knelt down and caught Yugi in a hug bringing their faces inches apart. Yami closed the gap between them slowly gently pressing their lips together. Yugi's senses shot off the Richter scale, his eyes widened as his body felt like he was falling upwards, flying; he put his arms around Yami's neck and deepened the kiss.

Yami smiled into the kiss and decided to take it a little further.

Yugi gasped lightly as he felt Yami's tongue brush his lower lip opening his mouth slightly in the process granting Yami entrance into his wet cavern allowing him to explore every corner of the younger vampire's mouth; until Yami grazed his tongue and the battle began a fierce tongue war for dominance Yami came out as victor and broke the kiss for air, both panting heavily.

They gazed at each other Yami's eyes dark with passion Yugi was the same. Yami picked up Yugi both still staring at each other.

"I still love you," Yugi said smiling the same way Jou had when Seto asked him to remember the first time he'd gotten a hold of one of his drinks.

**------------------------------/!!!Almost lemon here don't like don't read. You have been warned!!!--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yami went to his bedroom Yugi still in arms he laid down on the bed with him they fit together perfectly Yami kissed him again as he started to undo the buttons on his shirt Yugi's skin was almost perfect, no, it was perfect the only flaw was a scar that ran from the left of Yugi's hip up to his right collar bone;

"What have we here?" Yami said teasingly slinking lower over the scar and running the tip of his tongue lightly over it all the way up to his collar. Yugi moaned and quietly said

"Father," he gasped when Yami ran his tongue over his neck suckling gently on the vital artery pulsing just under the skin there.

"Yugi do what to continue?" Yami asked

"Yes," Yugi panted out he felt like he was flying sky high. Yami obeyed and kept on going sliding his fingers under the waistband of his sweatpants and boxers bringing them down past his knees. Yugi pushed himself up a little trying to point out that Yami was still clothed Yami got up off the bed, Yugi whimpering at the loss of contact, Yami removed his tight shirt revealing a well toned, slightly tanned, muscular, chest Yami was more than perfect a god almost, Yugi blushed and looked away when Yami removed his pants Yami smirked and lay back down on the bed on top of Yugi, running his hands down the smaller one's sides and chest, reaching down further and wrapping a slender hand around Yugi's erection Yugi bucked his hips into Yami's hand as the older pumped him from base to tip. Yugi was moaning and shaking his head from side to side as the pressure built up in his stomach he felt his climax coming and he knew Yami could tell because he let go of him claiming his lips, those oh so tender lips, a very heated kiss Yugi barely noticed Yami's hand reaching over into the bedside table bringing out a tube of something, lubricant, he sat up and spread a good amount onto three fingers, Yugi looked up at him confused. Yami laid back down on him and claimed his lips once more, more for a distraction than anything; he trail his hand down again Yugi didn't even notice when Yami parted his legs; he lightly brushed Yugi's entrance with a cool lubricated finger and Yugi moaned into his mouth his eyes still closed. Yami pressed the same finger against the smaller ones entrance and it slowly slid in. Yugi's eyes shot open as horrible images of blood and screaming and his father and knives flooded his mind

"YAMI STOP!!" he shrieked pulling away from Yami and shuffling backwards, curling up against the headboard is eyes wide and terrified and clutching his knees. The sudden motion scared Yami slightly

"Yugi?" he whispered he reached forward to touch the poor boy Yugi visibly flinched away from him seemingly terrified of him even though he wasn't even looking at him. Yami stared at the scared boy in front of him he didn't know what to do, one second they were in the throes of passion and the next the willing Yugi was scared to death of him.

"please, no, please, don't hurt me, no," Yugi pleaded Yami got up onto his knees and crawled across the bed to him he carefully wrapped his arms around him Yugi started screaming trying to get away from Yami, but the older vampire held on

"Yugi it's me, Yami, it's all right sh, sh, your safe with me," he whispered Yugi suddenly stopped screaming he turned his head to look at Yami out of the corner of his eye he turned completely around holding onto Yami crying

"Yami, he hurt me, he hurt me," he sobbed into Yami's chest

"Please don't let him do it again," Yami soothingly rubbed his back trying to calm the poor young vampire. Yugi finally calmed down just holding onto Yami for safety "Yugi you should have told me you didn't want to," Yami said stroking Yugi's hair lightly

"I-I w-w-wanted it-t-t-t," Yugi stuttered out

"Why did you stop me then? It wouldn't have hurt at all I would have made it almost painless," Yami said looking down at him

"M-m-m-my d-dad r-r-raped m-me when I w-was l-little," Yugi said starting to shake again

"t-that's how I g-got t-that scar," he added as Yami held onto him a little tighter

"I'm sorry Yugi I wouldn't have gone that far if I had known," Yami said trying every way he knew short of massage to get him to relax and calm down. Yugi finally looked up at Yami blushing a dark red

"Yami my stomach hurts," he said trying not to sound weird they both looked down Yugi still had a hard-on because they hadn't finished

"I can help with that," Yami said Yugi whimpered and shrunk back

"No, we won't go all the way just a little masturbation," Yami said

"Just turn around for me," he said turning Yugi around in his lap; draping some of the blanket across his lap as he did so. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's petite waist, one arm to hold him still, the other he wrapped around Yugi's hard-on he pumped Yugi, who in turn moaned out to him

"Y-Yami, hot!" he said as he neared his climax Yami held onto him as he tried to buck his hips up into his hand

"Yami, help, too hot!" he said panting as his blond lightning bolt bangs started to stick to his forehead.

"Shhh, I've got you." he replied quietly,

"Yamiii, ha-h-hah-!" he stuttered/screamed out as he hit his climax spilling his seed over Yami's hand panting and leaning heavily back on him.

"t-thank you Y-Yami," he said sleepily as he suddenly felt very, very tired.

"Your welcome, just tell me if you are ready next time," Yami replied brushing Yugi's bangs out of his eyes.

"Okay," he said yawning as he slowly fell asleep on Yami's chest. Yami just smiled at his little lover as he shifted him to lying down on the pillow out like a light and unaware of Yami slinking off to the connected bathroom to get rid of his own problem, and wash up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Sorry if I have that wrong I can't remember who the deaf one was

Gruzzee: wow! That was my first lemon ever (please be gentle with the reviews)

Cazi: I have to say that's pretty good for your first one aibou

Gruzzee: oh and for you out there who were asking most of this vampire stuff is either made up or comes from variations from reading as many Yu-gi-oh vampire fanfictions I can get my hands on. Thank you for your reviews all of you.


	8. a filler? who knew?

Yugi awoke the next morning to a low purring sound he opened his eye's only to have a view of Yami's eyes he moved back a little bit when he realized the purring was coming from Yami! Then eeped when he realized that he was as bare as the day he was born and Yami had a knee wedged between his legs. Yugi quickly shuffled away from Yami trying to cover himself as much as possible but when he sat up he immediately started to feel light headed and dizzy.

"Yami," he moaned as he lost his balance and fell backwards; unfortunately he was very close to the edge of the bed and fell/slipped off landing on the floor with a pained cry.

Yugi heard movement up on the bed and before he new it there was Yami staring down at him over the edge of the bed Yugi struggled to pull some of the blanket down to cover himself with

"Yugi, are you okay?" Yami asked still concerned for the smaller vampire.

"Noooo," he moaned back up at him from his place on the floor.

Yami slinked down next to him, gently picking him up into a seated position against the bed; Yugi was still trying to gather enough blankets to cover his lower regions.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked him feeling his forehead with a cold hand.

"'M dizzy," he murmured pushing up against the bed.

"Yugi, you just haven't drunk enough blood yet," Yami said smiling softly at him, he picked Yugi up and sat next to him on the bed earning him a small moan as Yugi's head moved.

Yami pulled him into a light embrace with Yugi's head on his shoulder,

"Come on bite me," he whispered in his ear as he rubbed the little ones back, making him relax.

"It's all right," Yami added Yugi looked at him slightly before slowly pressing his fangs through the skin on Yami's shoulder and drinking a bit, afraid he might hurt him. He felt Yami move a bit as he place a light kiss right below Yugi's ear. Said vampire gasped slightly and started to drink more from Yami's shoulder wrapping his arms around Yami's chest.

Yami started to move again, this time pulling Yugi off his shoulder, before he was pulled to far though Yugi very timidly licked the tiny puncture marks left behind and they closed over almost instantly.

"There that should keep you set for a few hours," Yami said, brushing Yugi's bangs out of his face as the little one licked his lips of the sweet blood.

"Yami, did-did we, err, you know?" he asked blushing as he tried to re-cover himself but not before realizing that his scar was also uncovered. Yami noticed the nervousness in Yugi's voice and smiled slightly,

"No Yugi we didn't go that far," he said "I wouldn't do that without your full permission" he added being reminded of the frightened raped child Yugi had turned into the night before.

Yugi blushed even more at that, before searching for his clothes. Before he could get to them Yami picked him up off the bed,

"You're taking a bath first," he said almost playfully as he walked into the bathroom.

Yugi's mouth dropped open, he had never seen Yami's private bathroom it wasn't anything like the others in the house it was huge and the walls were painted to look like Ancient Egyptian Nile scenery, but one of the things that caught his eye was the bath which was raised up with steps leading up to it, looked more like a small pool inlaid with a mosaic to make it look like the ocean floor.

Yami drew up a bath for him and motioned for him to get in, which he did moaning when as he settled on the bottom closing his eyes as he sank in getting his hair good and wet. He blew out all the air in his lungs quickly when he felt someone slip in behind him wrapping their arms around his waist; Yugi came up gasping for air as he franticly turned around to see Yami smiling at him.

"don't do that!" he cried glaring at the older vampire only to earn a small laugh from him as Yugi scuttled away from him, stopping and turning around sinking into the water up to his nose, making him look like a small fuzzy headed crocodile.

Yami full out laughed at that he hadn't seen crocodiles in centuries and Yugi was doing the funniest impression of one he had ever seen,

"Yugi, what's wrong with me washing you off?" Yami said still chuckling as he held up a soapy wash cloth.

Yugi just blew bubbles at him before coming close enough for comfort, he hadn't been washed by anybody since he was little bitty, at the age of five his dad finally just threw him a wash cloth and told him to do it himself. Yami pulled him closer and sat him down next to him on the step he started to scrub gaining him a nervous glance from Yugi Yami leaned in on him resting his head on Yugi's shoulder as he reached around him

"Relax," Yami whispered in the younger vampire's ear as he began to slowly scrub Yugi's chest and stomach the hand that was resting on Yugi's back felt him start to relax a bit; Yami finally let the wash cloth go and started to very lightly trace the long scar from shoulder to hip with the tips of his fingers.

"Yami, stop it," Yugi murmured knowing Yami was teasing him.

Knowing it was a very sensitive spot, Yami just continued smirking into the smaller one's shoulder as Yugi gasped when he hit the very end of the scar and kept on tracing down his thigh Yugi finally reached down and grabbed the cloth which had settled on his lap and quickly slung it over his shoulder.

"I said stop it!" Yugi cried successfully hitting Yami over the head with it. Yami quickly pulled his head up, startled out of his haze and Yugi dove out of the bath quickly grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist; Yami stared at him like a lost puppy from his spot in the tub.

"I'm sorry Yami, but when I said stop it I meant stop it," Yugi said marching out of the room to go find his clothes.

"I'm sorry Yugi for earlier," Yami said.

They had gone down for breakfast after their 'bath' to find a very disheveled looking Jou playing a small game with Seto called 'guess the flavor'. They had about a dozen different types of blood spread out on the table and what they would do is either Seto or Jou would close his eyes and the other would pick one, and hand it to him and he would take a drink and try to guess what type blood it was the only problem is they were both purposely loosing so they could claim their prize, any kind of kiss to determine what type of blood they really did get.

The game quickly made both Yami and Yugi turn and quickly walk in the opposite direction, now they were outside in the huge back yard walking towards a big man made lake.

"It's okay, Yami I just…well I don't like that scar being touched," Yugi lied; Yami caught it but decided not to press the matter.

They stopped when they reached the floating gazebo on the edge of the lake Yami stepped on first holding out a hand to steady Yugi on the bridge between land and the gazebo.

"Yami what are we doing?" Yugi said giggling slightly at the way Yami offered his hand to him.

"I'm making up for what I did this morning," he said leading him to the edge to look over he waved for Yugi to come closer; he did looking over the edge he recoiled looking sharply at Yami.

"Yami, something's staring back at me, and it's not my reflection," Yugi said worriedly pointing at the water; where he had seen a pair of big eyes staring at him.

"Yes Yugi I know, here," He said taking Yugi's hand and holding it over the railing,

"Yami! What are you doing!" Yugi asked his nerves getting the better of him,

"Yugi, nothing's going to hurt you I promise just hold your hand still," Yami said coolly as something long and pink emerged from the water right below his hand.

Yugi looked down at the thing it looked like a snake's tongue, it slowly traveled up and cautiously licked his hand before retracting; he looked at Yami, arching an eyebrow.

"Shhhh," was all Yami said to him nodding his head for him to watch.

The tongue went back into the water and the next thing to emerge was a giant aqua and black colored scale what followed it though blew Yugi's mind it was some sort of dinosaur or something all Yugi could see was the thing's elongated head and part of it's long neck it's yellowish eyes blinked curiously at him.

"Yugi, I'd like you to meet mine and Jou's pet, Lassie," Yami said guiding his hand out to meet her cold wet scaly nose,

"Yami! You mean to tell me you and Jou own the Loch ness monster?" Yugi squeaked his eyes wider than he thought possible,

"Well no the real Loch ness was this one's mother she died decades ago when this little girl was still just a baby" Yami told him letting go of Yugi's hand as Lassie let out a shrill squeak of happiness. "And she's not really a monster she's just a type of dinosaur, plesiosaur, I think." Yami added reaching out to pet her too.

"How on earth did you guys get her here?" Yugi said amazed as the creature moved away and started to raise the rest of the way out of the water and roll over to sunbathe.

"Magic," Yami said simply, sitting down on one of the side seats as he watched Yugi leaning over the railing.

"Can you swim Yugi?" he asked truly curious.

"nope, father never wanted to give me the time to teach me how, so I'd sink like a rock and drowned if I ever fell into a pool or lake," Yugi said glancing back over his shoulder to make sure Yami wasn't about to push him into the lake.

"I could teach you," he said standing again, wrapping his arms around Yugi's petite waist to pull him off the railing.

"I'm quite sure you can, but I don't feel like drowning," Yugi said just allowing himself to be pulled and leaning back into Yami.

"Yugi you wouldn't drown," Yami said turning Yugi around to face him leaning his forehead against Yugi's he took advantage of the position and leaned in slowly closing the gap between their lips starting a long heated kiss which Yugi melted into instantly; they separated gasping for air moments later.

"Does this make up for this morning?" Yami asked his eyes slightly clouded.

Yugi hummed his approval, "I still love you all the more." Yugi said leaning up and giving Yami a small innocent kiss they just stood there holding each other as they stare into each other's eyes when a wall of water washed over the gazebo throwing them both into the water. Yami came up sputtering, looking around franticly for Yugi. Yugi was farther away splashing around,

"HELP!" he cried splashing harder trying to stay afloat; he had landed in the deeper water away from the shore and was sinking fast.

Yami started to stroke quickly towards him, his little lover was in serious trouble; Yugi went under unable to swim he sank just as he said; Yami dove after him following the trail of bubbles down, hoping he got to him in time.

Suddenly a large black shape appeared underneath Yugi, and he started to rise again from what Yami could see he was unconscious with only tiny bubbles coming out of his mouth; it was Lassie she was pushing Yugi up to the surface with her head Yami followed her up as the top of her head broke the surface and rose off the water a few feet. Yugi hung limp on top her head, she gave another shrill cry as she shook her head a bit, wagging Yugi around like a rag doll; she tilted her head up and Yugi slid off Yami watched as he slid down her rough scaled neck stopping around her shoulders Yami quickly climbed up onto her back turning Yugi over.

"Yugi! Come on wake up!" he shouted at him pressing down on his chest too get the water out of his lungs

"Come on koi," he repeated stopping long enough to press his ear to the little vampire's chest; Yugi quickly inhaled a sharp breath of air, rolling back over onto his stomach as he coughed up what would, to a normal human, be a deadly amount of water.

Yugi finally purged his lungs of the water that had almost filled them; Yami pulled him back up.

"Yugi are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Uh-huh…" he replied wiping his mouth off, and collapsing forward onto Lassie's cool back; his lungs hurt making his entire chest hurt.

"Ow," was all he said when he hit the slightly rough almost sandpapery feeling scales; Yami tried to help him by gently massaging his back just below the shoulder blades. Yami saw Lassie's head come into view staring curiously at the two passengers on her back blowing at Yugi before trying to nudge at him with her nose making him groan in protest.

As if learning her lesson that her new friend couldn't swim, she swam to the shore, her large flippers propelling her forward easily until they were in shallow enough water to walk in.

Yami got off with Yugi in his arms the small one's eyes half lidded.

"I'm sorry Yugi, I didn't know she would do that," Yami said as he carried Yugi back to the mansion.

"It's okay Yami, 'm just feeling a bit dizzy again," he replied giving Yami a weak smile.

"I'll get you fixed up with a good batch of blood and you'll be just fine, how does that sound?" Yami asked him smiling,

"That sounds good," Yugi replied dozing slightly as they entered.

Thankfully Seto and Jou had finished their game and were now lying in a tangled heap of limbs and clothes on the table; Yami and Yugi averted their eyes as they made their way to the freezer.

Yami set Yugi down outside the large freezer door and entered the cold room, returning with a bottle of blood in his hands he warmed the frozen blood inside up before picking Yugi up again and heading off towards the living room with him. Just turning on the radio for them instead of the TV, Yami gave Yugi the warm blood and sat down next to him watching him quietly as the little one gulped down the pure blood. He had almost forgotten how dependant a new vampire's system was upon blood during his first few months.

Yugi drank almost all of the red liquid, offering what was left to Yami.

"No thanks I'm set for the next couple days," he said pushing it away,

"Yami, why do I need so much blood?" Yugi asked setting the glass down.

"it would be better if you asked Seto questions like that he's better when it comes to the physical aspects of a change" Yami replied hugging Yugi to his side,

"What else is there around here like Lassie?" Yugi asked curiously trying to think of what else could be hiding around the mansion

"well there's an old water spirit that lives in the lake with Lassie she only comes out every once in a while though, there are two brother dragons, the Ishtars, who live in a the cave called our basement I'll introduce you to them sometime they are kind of… oh how to put this, err, insane due to a lack of sunlight and human contact for centuries they went crazy when we gave them a computer with internet, and there's an entire pack of dust bunnies scurrying around here somewhere, other than that our little house is as normal as can be" Yami said humorously clapping his hands together.

"Wow," Yugi said still starting to doze again he stretched up and gave Yami a soft kiss on the cheek before snuggling down into Yami and falling asleep listening to the radio.

Gruzzee: well I'll make this one short, yep I'm still here, had slight writers block but now I don't this was a sort of filler but still R&R and come back for more.


	9. the encounter

* * *

Yugi awoke the next morning in a soft warm bed, he turned over expecting to see Yami and give him a kiss but he wasn't there.

Yugi sat up looking around, he was in Yami's room all right, but Yami was nowhere to be found. He hopped out of bed feeling a bit wobbly but otherwise stable he shuffled out into the hallway upon not hearing anything coming from the bathroom.

It was night time so he could see just fine as he wandered the corridors of the mansion he went downstairs towards the kitchen hoping Yami was there this mansion was slightly scary at night with no one with him.

Suddenly he heard voices coming from behind the door up ahead curious he crept towards the door there were two voices and something was shuffling around. Yugi pressed his ear to the door trying to hear what they were saying and whether one of the two was Yami or Seto or maybe even Jou.

But almost as soon as he pressed his ear there he regretted it; the door swung open like someone had just kicked it open smashing him into the wall behind it with a pitiful cry. Two figures shuffled through the door quickly,

"Oh dear, do you think we killed it," one of the two said having a younger sounding voice,

"No, I think the little dust ball got away again; I swear Yami needs to do something about those dust bunnies." The other deeper sounding voice replied closing the door with about the same force he had opened it with letting little Yugi slump forward against the wall with a cough from where the doorknob had nailed him right in the gut.

He almost felt the eyes of the two others land on him,

"Oh no we killed him!" cried the younger voice; Yugi heard the rapid stomping of two rather large feet from the sound of it.

"Shut up you idiot, you now good well that you can't kill Yami by just smashing him with a door," the deeper voice said marching slowly towards Yugi with equally sized feet as his partner.

Two more feet hit the floor on either side of Yugi's knees and something sniffed his face like a huge dog, ruffling his lightning bolt bangs slightly. He cracked open an eye only to be met with a beak-ish scaly nose; His eyes shot open when the thing attached to that nose turned its head looking very closely at his face and giving him a good view of the thing's heavily scaled cheek and eyebrow all of which were a very pale sandy tan. Yugi tried not to stare into the lavender eye that was contracting and dilating as it brought him into focus in the darkness.

"What's wrong Malik, is he dead?" whimpered the younger voice behind this lavender eyed creature,

"I told you to shut up moron, this isn't Yami!" roared the beast in front of Yugi, who flinched pressing himself back into the wall as the creature that was almost straddling him backed up allowing Yugi to get a good look at it.

It was an Ishtar; the creature had a slightly elongated neck and an almost human build to its upper body, and large clawed, muscular, triple jointed, hind legs that allowed it to stand upright it had a thick T-rex like tail that gave it balance. Yugi's gaze didn't linger on its body for long, he was more focused on its head those lavender eyes were focused on his violet ones freezing him, scared.

"Who are you!" the larger of the two almost identical lizards roared at him, dropping back onto its front feet as long spines rose off its back.

Yugi was stunned silent, he couldn't speak, he opened his mouth but nothing came out other that a strangled 'meep' the angered creature moved forward with serpentine grace and speed; making Yugi's eyes widen even more and his fear rise as the creature got way to close for bodily comfort, putting both of its clawed 'hands' on his thighs and pinning his legs to the floor, spreading them slightly.

"I asked you something dumb ass," it growled at him his wording none to edited; Yugi felt like his heart was about to stop right then, the large lizard in front of him squeezed slightly reminding him of the claws that were very dangerously close to a very sensitive area.

"Iie, Iie, Yugi!" Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs scared out of his wits now; his eyes felt like they were about to pop, his heart felt about ready to stop beating, and his fingers had gripped into the carpet.

The large creature in front of him reared back holding its head as its eyes contracted in pain the sharp pitch of Yugi's voice had hurt its ears it recoiled into a kneeling position its twin set down the things it was carrying to take care of the other.

Yugi took this as a chance to run, he shot off like a professional sprinter, but the other smaller lizard turned around hissing, angered by the fact that this stranger to 'their' home had hurt its twin, and took off after him on all fours.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried running as fast as he could away from the beast that was gaining on him quickly; he turned a corner and tripped on the edge of the runner sending him slamming into the opposite wall before trying to take off again down another hall.

The giant lizard finally caught up to him there though, ramping off the wall with it's hind feet, severely scraping the wall with it's hind claws, it reached out and knocked Yugi's feet out from under him with a front paw sending him flying as he tripped again. The monster easily caught him; pinning one arm and pressing a paw menacingly against his chest,

"Yami!" Yugi screamed again as the other huge lizard rounded the corner. Yugi stopped moving 'scared stiff' literally, the paw on his chest tightened slightly and Yugi felt the claw tips just barely puncture his skin, Yugi screamed for Yami one more time before he passed out he went totally limp under the monster's claws the last thing he heard was a hissed.

"Get off of him damn it."

* * *

Yugi awoke next to the smell of dirt, fire, and a very heavy perfume, and what ever it was he was laying on wasn't all that soft either, he opened his eyes and sat up he was in a very strange atmosphere; there were selves carved into rock walls holding decorative vials of different colored oozes, there was a mirror on the wall over a natural spring full of crystal clear water, and electrical wires were strapped to the rock ceiling for the lights in the room.

Yugi himself was lying on a strange mattress made out of some sort of rough material; it was also almost bigger than Yami's bathtub.

The cloth covering what Yugi had expected was the door, moved aside Yugi's eyes widened and he immediately started to try to move in the opposite direction backing up against the wall as one of the pale tan lizards came through the door. It stared at him as he flattened himself against the wall, trying to stand up on the thick mattress that he was now guessing was also this monster's bed.

"Yami!" Yugi started to call, almost crying, the creature rose onto its hind legs it shut its eyes and its body glowed for a few seconds before being replaced by a normal looking human being with sandy blond hair and the lizards lavender eyes thankfully he was clothed wearing tight black pants and a light lavender midriff showing tank top.

"I hope this form less terrifying to you," he said coming closer this one was the smaller one he came to the edge of the mattress and stopped staring at me like he was guilty of doing some crime. Yugi finally realized that he was shirtless and had five small Band-Aids on his chest from his claws,

"I am sorry," he said looking down and shuffling his feet.

"Malik sent me in here to tell you; he calls me a lot of names to get me to do it," he added, Yugi unglued himself from the wall and crawled across the huge mattress till he was in front of him sitting there like a dog looking up at him.

"You're not a bad lizard after all are you?" he asked the brother standing in front of him.

"I am no lizard I am a dragon" he growled seeming to take offense to being called a lizard; Yugi backed away slightly still not knowing what to think about this man in front of him

"Sorry again," he said coughing out a tiny cloud of soot as knelt down, not seeming as menacing then.

"Are you better?" he asked his English lacking slightly as he reached out to touch Yugi's chest which still bore the large scar.

Yugi backed away from him trembling slightly,

"I'm fine," Yugi said curling up into the blanket.

"Oh, err, I am Marik," he said off handedly.

"I don't mean to scare," he added closing his eyes again and returning to his dragon form, stepping onto the mattress and bending his supple body around Yugi; he turned his head to face him.

"I just like my scales better," he said his English becoming radically better.

"Will your brother try to tear me apart like he did earlier?" Yugi said genuinely scared of Marik's sibling.

"As long as you don't call him a lizard and answer his questions you're fine," he said smiling,

"So you are Yami's pet or something?" he asked not minding the personal question he had just asked,

"No, I'm his… err, well" Yugi just couldn't bring himself to say what exactly he was in front of Marik; so he just bit his lip making his long canines stick out over his bottom lip.

"Oh, he changed you didn't he!" Marik said pointing a claw at the fangs; he nodded a yes to him.

"What do your scales feel like?" Yugi asked curiously,

"you can touch if you want," Marik said scratching the side of his head with his hind foot, looking like a large scaly dog.

Yugi smiled relaxing somewhat as he laid a hand on the top of Marik's head; the scales were slightly hard but were smooth enough to feel almost like highly polished rocks and he was really warm too. There were different textures too, like the scales got smaller and felt like snake skin underneath his eyes and then his chest had smooth long scales that were even smoother than his other scales and he groaned and rolled over onto his back when Yugi scratched them. So he did it again and Marik groaned again so Yugi just kept on scratching with Marik moaning and groaning underneath his hands as old scales flaked off.

"doesn't that hurt?" Yugi asked as he took off another wide scale.

"No, feels really good, Malik got mad at me and hasn't done that for me in weeks," Marik said grinning at him showing off sharp white teeth.

"That's the thing about humans, you don't have constantly shedding scales," he said rolling back over, satisfied with the good belly rub.

"actually we do, you just can't see it," Yugi corrected.

"Really? I guess I never noticed," he said closing his eyes again and becoming human; he was sitting next to Yugi with his legs crossed scratching at the tanned skin on his arm.

"I said you can't see it," Yugi said giggling slightly as Marik went cross-eyed trying to see it.

"oh… yes," he replied returning to his natural form smiling.

"but I still like my scales," he said plucking at one of his thick forearm scales.

"What were you two doing when you smashed me with that door anyway?" Yugi asked.

"getting some food, Yami stores our food in a compartment at the back of the cold room you guys keep your blood in, but some dust bunnies had gotten in and eaten some of it, and well, we were about to eat the little buggers when they scattered, and well we hit you with the door; are you all right from that we really didn't mean to hit you," he added apologetically.

"I'm okay, Malik just scared me to death with his tactic for learning my name," he said laughing nervously remembering how close the other dragon's claws had been.

Suddenly there was an almost hyena-like laugh on the other side of the curtain door Yugi looked to him and he just shrugged.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, now I've got you!" they heard Malik cry from the other room and they both got up to see Marik pushed the curtain aside to reveal a large cave-like room. there were more electrical wires on the ceiling and different animal skin rugs were lying on the floor, along with numerous huge pillows that had been knocked off dragon size couches. There was a computer in the corner that had a rather vulgar picture on the screen as a screensaver and a big screen TV was in a carved out niche in the wall; a cozy looking place if you ignored the slight mess of books scrolls and paper scattered across the floor along with a couple of dry old bones among other things.

Yugi's gaze was attracted to the large tan dragon kneeling in the center of the mess, with his claws on top of an upturned waste basket, grinning like a maniac as he reached for a forgotten pocket knife.

"oh dear" Yugi heard Marik mutter,

"Malik let the poor thing go" he said raising a claw to stop him; Malik looked up from the waste basket.

"Now way 'deary' I've been hunting this little thing for months," he said looking crazed; now that Yugi saw him in good light Malik had a fuzz of hair on the back of his head that ran down his neck slightly; Marik left Yugi's side making a path to Malik pushing things aside.

"Malik what did that poor thing do to you?" he said nudging a big pillow to the side.

"its been eating my food, you moron, now shut up, I want to enjoy this moment." He said sounding like he was just dying to take the waste basket off the whimpering animal inside.

He lifted it off a bit and reached under it, making whatever it was shriek and cry pitifully; he brought the thing out clutching it in one paw. The thing in his claws was definitely odd it looked like a ball of dusty gray fur about as big as a paper plate with a pair of large eyes floppy long ears and a pair of large three toed feet the thing had no visible mouth but it was still shrieking and crying making Yugi's heart wrench.

"Malik put it down." Marik told him,

"no! I'm not about to put this thing down," Malik cried turning away from his brother and looking at the furry ball like he was about to eat it.

"I said put it down Malik!" Marik repeated he looked like he was about to cry.

"No!" he replied sharply; his tongue stuck out as he opened his mouth about to put the little puff ball in, but Yugi couldn't take any more of the poor creatures crying.

He ran over to Malik, pulling the larger dragons claws apart, freeing the little fur ball and taking it into his arms, petting it and shushing it, treating it like a baby, trying to calm the poor creature down, as he walked away from Malik and plopped himself down on the floor cuddling the very soft fluff ball.

Malik was staring at Yugi like he had just committed a crime and gotten away with it, nobody not even Marik stole potential food from him, and the turned quickly facing Yugi's back which was wide open to him his eyes flashed as he raised a paw ready to swat Yugi aside and claim his prize of the dust bunny he had captured.

But Marik saw him and smacked him,

"you idiot don't you dare hit him; Yami would be wearing your hide as a raincoat if you did,"

"I'm not going to hurt him; I was just going to get my bunny back," Malik hissed as he stared down at the little human sitting in front of him cooing to what had been his prey.

"Oh yes you were, now say your sorry you almost scared him to death earlier,"

"no!" was his only reply,

"I won't scratch your belly scales for a year if you don't tell him your sorry," Marik threatened smirking at the corner he had backed his brother into; Marik knew well what almost always happened right after a belly rub and he also knew Malik couldn't go without it for an entire year

"All right I'll do it," Malik growled his spines raising slightly irritated at his brother as he slinked around Yugi, who looked up from the still whimpering dust bunny in his arms Malik sat down in front of him like a dog.

"I'm s-s-sorry" he stumbled over the last word like it hurt him to say it,

"for what?" Yugi asked the larger lavender eyed dragon,

"For smashing ya with a door and scaring the living daylights out of you," he recited before getting up and marching off into the recesses of the dragons' den but not before tripping on a stray dirty magazine on the floor which Malik quickly picked up and threw across the room as his spines rose again.

"Is he always like that?" Yugi asked snickering slightly after Malik left,

"Pretty much, he does have his good days though," Malik said smiling at him.

A small wave of dizziness hit him, making him hold a bit tighter to the dust bunny.

"Malik could you take me back to Yami? I need more blood." Yugi said looking to Marik for help; he changed back into his human form and knelt down next to Yugi,

"okay, can you move or are you just not felling well?" he asked laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Just not feeling well," Yugi replied, Marik picked him up putting him on his shoulders closing his eyes again.

Yugi felt the body below him shift, the muscles changing position and shape and the bones becoming shorter or longer Yugi was still sitting around his shoulder area and Marik started to move. He leaned back letting his head come to rest on Marik's higher back end,

"Does it hurt when you change?" Yugi asked as he felt Marik starting to go up a set of large stairs designed for the brothers' big feet.

"No, it just twinges a bit when the spines and tail come back," Marik said turning his head a bit to look at Yugi out of the corner of his eye.

"I have spines too," he said, raising them a bit to raise Yugi a little ways off his back Yugi smiled a little blinking lazily at him who would have thought he of all people would be riding a dragon let alone a very nice intelligent non-flying one.

The stairs that they were climbing seemed to go on up pretty far from the dragons' den and the dizziness Yugi was feeling was getting worse when they finally reached a rather decorated looking door that had a pair of twin dragons, Malik and Marik, carved into it facing each other one holding up a book with a claw pointing to the sky, the other most likely, Malik was holding a sword and pointing to it, all in all it was very nice craftsmanship.

Yugi felt Marik stop and shift his feet around,

"What're you doing?" Yugi asked quietly his head throbbing.

"I'm putting my shoes on," Marik replied "Seto makes me wear them so I don't scratch up the wood floors," he added.

"You weren't wearing them last night; I remember you tore up the wall chasing me," Yugi said pointedly.

"I don't sometimes when the others aren't awake, because the things are damn annoying I'll show you once we get some blood into ya," he replied pushing the door open with his nose.

Yugi bit his lip when the door bumped his leg slightly,

"how long ago were you changed anyway?" Marik asked almost completely turning his head around to look at Yugi.

"three nights ago," Yugi replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry for you, I'd let you bite me but your not old enough for your fangs to get through my skin and my blood is too strong for you," Marik said turning his head back around so he could see.

They continued walking in silence toward the kitchen; Marik stopped at the door to the kitchen and looked around the corner before moving on into the kitchen.

"Marik what are you doing up here!" Yugi heard and he held onto the soft dust bunny that had fallen asleep on his chest it was Seto.

"I brought Yugi up here for blood, I couldn't just leave him and make him walk all the way up here," Marik replied Yugi felt Marik twist his body around and he turned his head to see Seto quickly standing from the kitchen table and coming over to his limp figure that had had been draped over Marik's back.

Seto lifted him off Marik easily, wondering why he was clutching one of Yami's infamous dust bunnies to his chest,

"what happened? Yami's been worrying himself sick trying to find you," Seto said setting him down and rushing off to get Yugi some blood while Marik laid down situating himself on the floor.

"I'm sorry Yugi," he said yawning wide

"why?"

"Because Malik and I don't keep a small blood supply in our den; you could have stayed longer if we did," he replied looking sad.

"I know, but you heard him Yami's been worrying about me," Yugi said quietly he finally let the dust bunny go, setting the sleeping fur ball on the table and leaning forward with his face inches away from it.

"don't go running down anymore dark staircases," he whispered.

He felt a hand come to rest on his back and he looked up to see Seto standing over him with a very large glass of blood. Yugi tried to take it but his hands wouldn't grip it, so Seto finally pulled up a chair next to him and tipped the glass up for him to drink. Yugi looked like he was feeling better with every gulp of blood he took in he pushed the glass away bringing in air and wiping off the blood left on his chin.

"Seto I just can't understand it where would Yugi have gone!" Yami said sounding worried as he walked through the kitchen right past Marik.

"hey Marik," he said waving to the dragon laying on the floor.

"What are you doing up here?" Marik pointed to Yugi smirking at Yami. Yami followed the padded claw and saw Yugi,

"Yugi!" he cried happily diving at him and catching the little one in a bone crushing hug making him cough back up a tiny spatter of blood.

"I love you too Yami," he said coughing

"where were you!" Yami said holding Yugi out at arms length.

"I was with Marik," Yugi said he reached over and grabbed the sleepy dust bunny.

"and look, I saved one of your dust bunnies," he said holding the little fur ball for him Yami took the dust bunny from him the little creature blinked at him.

"Hello Spoof," Yami said rubbing his ears gently.

"What did you save him from?" he asked setting Spoof on the table again.

"Malik tried to eat him," Yugi replied as he watched Spoof hop/roll clumsily on the table

"What exactly did you two do to Yugi?" Yami asked Marik.

"Well, we were up here getting food, and some dust bunnies followed us in and were eating our food; Malik went after them and they scattered and we kind of squished Yugi behind the door and…" Yami held up a hand to stop him.

"Marik just change for me," he said not wishing to sit there for hours listening.

Marik did as he was told, becoming human and leaving behind all four of his 'shoes'

"Well, come here you know what I'm going to do," Yami said pointing to the floor in front of him Marik crawled over to him kneeling in front of him.

Yami looked into his eyes and put his hands just above Marik's head, tendrils of purple and black seeped from his fingertips and into Marik's hair. The entire event passed quickly before Yami's eyes from the dragon's perspective, his mouth dropped open when he flashed by Malik's interrogation and he frowned.

"Seto go look at the wall of the open doorway closest to the Ishtar's food storage," he said smirking slightly as Seto jumped up from the table.

He flashed through the rest of Marik's memory smiling when he came across the belly scratching he finally wrenched his hands away breaking the small tendrils going to his head; Marik turned his head a bit cracking it loudly before he crawled back to where he had left his shoes and changed sighing when he had to put them back on.

"See, Yugi, this is why I hate these things," Marik said showing him once he had one on; the thing did look like it would be kind of annoying, it had five padded slips that covered his claws and straps connected to a band around his 'wrist' held them on.

"They do look kind of annoying," Yugi replied.

"Malik's got a set to he just never wears them," Marik said smiling at him.

Yami sat down next to Yugi and leaned over and kissed him behind the ear making Yugi turn around and kiss him lightly on the lips smiling.

"I knew it you two are together!" Marik cried making the two look back at him.

"oops," if the dragon could have blushed he would have been doing it right now.

"MARIK! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WALL?" they all heard Seto roar from somewhere in the mansion.

"this is where I exit stage left," Marik said crawling off with his belly almost touching the floor.

* * *

Gruzzee: alas I will make this short again, I still have a block on my other story knight in shining leather but please keep R&R-ing and come back for more 


	10. sweet and sour revenge

Yami and Yugi just had to sit and watch as Seto chase the massive tan dragon that was Marik around the kitchen making a royal mess of the place.

"Marik get back here!" Seto screamed at him, diving after Marik's huge tail and successfully catching the end, but Marik looked back and with a growl snapped his tail around the corner along with the rest of his body effectivly snapping Seto off the end and sending the tall vampire sailing into the oppsite counter.

Seto's blue eyes flashed as he stood grabbing a random object of the counter, a spatula, and quickly jumped over Marik's back looking much like a large game of leapfrog. Seto grinned as he settled around the dragon's shoulders and slung the spatula around to wedge it into the back of Marik's half open mouth much like a horse's bit.

Marik immediately started to back up, writhing his head and neck back and forth as Seto grabbed both ends of the spatula and pulled backwards.

Yugi heard a low guttural sound coming from the back of Mariks throat it sounded like he was trying to say something but the metal object in his mouth was impeading his speech.

"Yami Seto isn't hurting him is he?" Yugi asked worriedly as he watched Marik bucking and writhing trying to get the blue eyed vampire off,

"No, Yugi, they do this all the time; you should have seen it when Marik broke one of his ceramonial vases from Egypt, you would have thought the world was about to end." Yami replied chuckling

"Oh. Okay," Yugi said as they continued to watch the scene.

Seto continued to wrestle with Marik; the dragon suddenly looked like he had an idea he only stopped for about three seconds, and Seto was dropped to the floor as Marik changed to his human form. Marik spat out the spatula, scurried out from under Seto, and stood.

But Seto took after him, catching him easily in this form; he put him in a head lock and readied himself to bite.

"Don't just sit there Yami help me!" he cried, he was a total baby when it came to needles and other things like that and was crying now.

"Sorry Marik, that's not my department, you'll have to take it up with Jou," Yami called grinning,

"YAMIIII!" Marik cried as Seto got closer to his neck,

"Oh come on Yami be nice," Yugi whispered as he watched Marik do everything but disjoint his neck to get away.

Yami complied to his young lover's request,

"Seto let him go I think he learned his lesson," Yami said.

"Yami I'm not goingssss to take much of his blood, jussst enough for a little payment for the wall I have to repair," Seto hissed around his fangs as he finally sank his fangs into Marik's neck.

Marik screamed and fainted when Seto drew his amount of blood. Seto noticed that the dragon had stopped moving and withdrew his fangs looking up at Yami from his captive.

"The big baby didn't even last a second," he said setting the dragon on the floor.

"Snap out of it you dumb lizard," he said slapping Marik good and hard across the face.

"Don't kill me!" Marik cried sitting up quickly his face was as pale as a sheet he looked around searching for his shoes. He scurried over to them and changed back to his safe dragon form; he growled at Seto.

"Now its my turn," he said his eyes narrowing; he bared his teeth and lunged at him pinning the slightly suprised vampire to the tiled floor. Marik bent down low to his ear.

"I don't like you, I never have liked you, and you've been ticking me and my brother off for years now, so I'm considering this as _my_ payment," he whispered.

Marik reared back onto his hind feet and came slamming down on on his chest, smiling as he heard a couple pops signalling he had broken a couple ribs. He spread out his claws, tighening his muscles and tendons, and raked them down Seto's body loving it when the male below him gasped and shut his eyes as Marik's claws left large cuts all the way down his chest and stomach.

Seto knew that he would be healed back to normal by night time, but that didn't exactly mean that this tickled.

Yami and Yugi both got up, startled by the younger dragon's sudden violence, they both grabbed onto the larger flank scales that overlapped there, pulling back on the still larger dragon.

"Easy big guy, he didn't mean it," Yami said grabbing a scale on the side of his head and pulling him down to look at him as he said this.

"At least let me hit him where it hurts," he snarled spitting slightly.

"Marik I think he felt what you just did to him, just step off the man, please," Yami said keeping a long unblinking eye contact on Marik that made the creature calm down from his minor rage.

"Let me live up here, I need some sunlight and air for a change, so does Malik," Marik said bending his neck and folding his ears and spines back down in a submissive posistion, as he backed off of Seto.

"Don't attack the family members and keep your brother in check and I'll prepare a room for you," Yami said smiling and leting go of his scales.

Yugi let go of Marik after Yami did and decided to see what the damages were to Seto, who was just laying there with his eyes shut breathing hard the cut's were all ready starting to heal over,

"Seto are you okay?" he asked kneeling down next to him.

"Do I look okay?" Seto replied trying to sit up.

"Oooh, oh, okay, I'm gonna need some help," he moaned laying back down and laying his arms across his stomach.

Yugi started helping him up when the doorbell rang.

"Marik, would you please change and answer that?" Yugi said having gotten Seto into a sitting position and not able to move from the spot he was in. Marik did as he was told not wishing to mess up and lose his room up in the main house. Marik came to the door yawning and opening it,

"Hello? Who're you?" he asked trying to sound friendly.

"I know this is the home of Mr. Kaiba, is he here?"the man told him looking over the shorter man.

"Oh you mean Seto? He is here but has doned new injuries and is unable to see anybody but the family within this household," Marik said starting to close the door in the man's face, but he held out a foot to stop the door.

"You don't understand, this has to do with matters of bussines between me and him," the man said Marik just sighed.

"Fine sir, just give me a name and I'll make sure he gets back to you," he replied.

"Okay Seto, move your feet I can't carry you up the stairs," Marik turned around at the sound of Yugi's voice. He was standing next to Seto with an arm around his waist and one of his hands on his shoulder helping the much older vampire hobble towards the staircase; sporting Marik's half healed scratch marks.

"YUGI!" the man shouted.

Yugi's eyes widened and he froze Seto looked upto see Yugi's father standing in the doorway; he pushed past Marik who let out a low gutteral growl baring his teeth one of the few things like his eyes that didn't change much.

The man marched up to the two giving his son the look that said 'you are dead' and the little one couldn't move because he was acting as a prop for Seto.

"Mr. Kaiba you said you would dispose of this brat and that Yami creature!" he said grabbing Seto's shirt collar making Seto stumble and fall back onto his knees, hissing.

"Sir, you have violated the peace of my home while I am sick; would you mind giving me a reason for which you are here," Seto said motioning for Yugi to come and help him up.

Yugi very timidly approached with his head bowed; he knelt before his father next to Seto, who wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pushed himself up with a hand on the little one's raised knee.

"Now see here Kaiba, this is my son not your property, you said he was dead, but here he is, and I demand an explination!" he said yanking Yugi away from Seto, this time Marik raced over and caught him.

"Mr. Mouto, I live here with only my servant here and his brother" Seto started pointing aout Marik.

"Your son, Yugi is his proper name, came to after I incinerated the vampire, Yami, he was still a vampire, a mere newborn amongst vamipres, but he was such a nice little vampire I kept him around as company, and as you can obviously see, I had a rather nasty run in with my pets; I'm quite gratefull for his help." Seto said trying to stand up as straight as he could and make himself seem like the more dominant one in the conversation.

"He is _mine_, _my_ son, and _I_ am taking him home with me, I don't care if he's a vampire, I'll have those little fangs of his ground blunt, and feed him with the strays that scrounge around the neighborhood." Yugi's father said pulling the little one with him towards the door.

Yugi whimpered in the fear of being taken home if he was going home his dad wasn't going to be nice, he probably start by breaking his canines out and then punish him by way of either rape or beating or some other horrible thing.

But Marik eased Seto onto his knees, he wasn't going to let his little friend be taken away so soon; he pulled Yugi's arm out of his father's grip and pushed him back towards Seto. Yugi's dad turned around only to meet Marik's lavender eyes and stop; Marik reach up and grabbed his shirt collar turning him around and pushing him quickly towards the door; when he reached the door he let go and literally kicked the man out with the heel of his shoe.

"You, sir, are not welcome in this household," Marik said slamming the door and locking it behind him. He turned to see Yugi on his knees in front of Seto who had his arms around the sniffing form

"Don't let him take me away," he whimpered Marik approached them and laid a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"It's okay I booted him out," he said. Yugi turned around tears shinging in his eyes,

"I know, but the thought of what he was going to do scared me," he replied standing and starting to help Seto back onto his feet he was helping him up the stairs, with a bit of Marik's help.

"Yugi. What would he have done to you? He doesn't even know how to kill you," Seto asked curious what had scared him so much.

"He can still torture me though, he can burn me over and over, he could rip out my fangs, he could stab me and do anything he wants to me," Yugi said as they reached the top of the stairs; Marik changed and sat down in front of them.

"I think I can take him from here, I'm not good with human stairs in this form," Marik said; Yugi nodded and with much complaining from Seto about Marik ruining the carpet they got him onto Marik's back.

The last thing Yugi heard from him before Marik turned the corner into Seto's bedroom was,

"Marik. Don't ruin the carpet I just got the stains out of it," and Marik's reply sounded like a faint 'I didn't want to hear that'. That just left Yugi to wonder as he heard an,

"Ouch!" come from that same room.

He saw Yami walk by with Malik stalking along behind him like he was about ready to pounce on him. Yugi couldn't help but giggle, the older larger dragon was wearing a long tigers skin on his back and a very large Chinese sunhat and sunglasses made to fit his face.

Yugi ran up to him happy now, almost any sight of Yami made him happy,

"Malik is that you?" he asked snatching the sunhat that was bigger than his torso, off his head the dragon growled at him low in his throat looking at him out of the corner of his sunglasses the larger dragon just swung his tail around and wacked Yugi, knocking the little one over easily and making him drop the hat.

Yami turned around when he heard Yugi hit the floor; Malik picked up his hat jaming it on his head with a satisfied sniff, as he drew the tiger skin back up around his shoulders.

Yami was at Yugi's side instantly, helping him up; Yugi was still staring at Malik, suprised, he had just been having some light fun with him he would have given it back if he had asked.

"I was just trying to have a little fun," Yugi mumbled.

"I'm not a _fun_ kind of person," Malik replied the only time he ever had 'fun' was when he was wrestling with Malik or doing any other physical activity with his twin.

"Come on Yugi, he's just cranky because he hates sunlight," Yami said picking him up off the floor and hugging him.

"Yes and the cranky dragon would like to know where his room is," Marik grumbled.

"Fine Malik. Your room is right across from mine, just look for the door with the eye on it, that's mine," Yami said sighing and pointing towards the hall with his door in it. Malik stalked off in the direction Yami had pointed.

"So how is Seto?" Yami asked pulling Yugi in again.

"He's complaining about Marik ruining the carpet," Yugi replied wrapping his arms around Yami's slim waist.

"Neat freak," Yami replied leaning down and kissing his little lover on the forehead.

"My father was here," Yugi said pressing into Yami for comfort.

"He was here in the house?" Yami asked his eyes widening.

"Yes, but Marik stopped him from taking me away," Yugi replied nuzzling Yami's shoulder wishing he were tall enough to hide his face there.

"I think he is going to try to come back though," Yugi added as Yami started to walk with him.

"Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Hmm,"

"Would you like me to make it to where he won't come back?" he asked grinning at the thought of what he could do to the man to extract his revenge on him

"I would like it, not having to worry anymore," Yugi said leaning his head against Yami's shoulder; he was starting to get tired from staying up too long.

Yami grinned as a plan hatched in his head he was going to have to get Marik and Malik's help.

* * *

later that night the man who was Yugi's father, stood outside the darkend Kaiba mansion; he had recieved a strange letter telling him to come and get his son. He went through the gates and up the steps between to huge statues; Seto met him at the door wearing a robe that showed his bandaged chest and a pair of jeans he was also leaning heavily on a cane.

"After the way you came to me earlier I should not even alow you to set foot into my home," Seto said steping aside and alowing Mr. Mouto to enter; not noticing when the statues moved and looked back towards the door.

"From what Yugi told me, you will be pulling his fangs out as soon as you get him home," Seto said leading Mr. Mouto up the main staircase, aware of a knife the man had in his pocket.

"Damn right I am, you think I'm going to let a vampire in my house with his fangs still in his mouth?" he replied.

"No, I wouldn't think so, but his fangs will grow back by the next day," Seto said turning to him at the top of the stairs.

"Well, just go that way and you'll find his roomm his name is on the door," Seto said pointing in the same direction Yami had pointed hours earlier.

Mr. Mouto followed the directions he was given and found the door; he opened it only to be met with a very very dimly lit room. The only light was coming from two candleabras on either side of the bed, but he saw his son laying there on the bed and grinned. He approached the bed quietly and noticed somthing, there was no need to be quiet, his son's eyes were open so he simply walked up to him intending to see those frightened violet eyes again.

When all he did was roll over it angered him, he grabbed his son's throat turning him over and bringing him to face him and was met with a pair of red eyes they blinked glowing slightly in the dim candle light.

"Oh, so you're back," Yami said grinning and showing his fangs Mr. Mouto released him and backed away.

"Y-y-you!" he cried pointing at him as he backed away.

"Yeah, me what did you expect? this is my room," Yami said acting as if he'd never seen the man before.

"Have I met you before?" Yami said getting out of the bed; he was still fully clothed wearing his black leather like when he had first met Yugi.

"No, no you haven't," Mr. Mouto cried, smiling as he thought that maybe he had forgotten about him.

"Oh yes, now I remember you, you're the one who sent my advisor after me, damn that cross hurt," Yami said approaching the taller man who started to back up only to hit some thing hard he spun around only to hit scales.

"What the hel..." he stoped speaking, moving, anything but his head, as he followed the scales up to the head of the creature he'd just run into and he backed away it was one of the statues a very very large lizard.

"My pet, you remember this man don't you?" Yami said walking past the shocked man and reaching up to stroke the side of Marik's head. Marik let out a long animalistic growl as a yes.

"Yes, he hurt our poor Yugi, didn't he?" Marik let out another long growl.

"I think you're right, he does deserve punishment," Yami said approaching the now very nervous Mouto who backed away.

"You have no where to run Mr. Mouto," Yami said smiling when the terrified man hit the end of his bed.

"Mr. Kaiba!" he called loudly as Marik stepped forward following Yami.

"Who do you think my advisor is Mr. Mouto?" Yami said jumping on him making Mr. Mouto bend backwards onto the bed Yami landed on him hopefully hurting his chest with the heels of his shoes.

Mr. Mouto finally got an idea, stupid though it may have been, he grabbed Yami's shoes and twisted hard sending Yami falling off the bed.

He rose and quickly started to sprint towards the door, dodging Marik's outstretched claws. He made it out the door, only to be met with an open set of jaws letting out a roar loud enough to shake the floor; Mr. Mouto froze, it was another even larger one of those statues.

It closed its mouth, but haunched low baring its teeth and and barring passage down the hallway; he turned and was met with the other lizard and Yami standing at it's side, this was a nightmare, it had to be, there was just no way.

"You see sir I told you, you should not have set foot in my home again," he heard behind him; he spun around again not knowing which creature to watch; it was Seto again only now he was robeless and wearing black pants like Yami's and he was shirtless showing the almost completely healed scars from his and Marik's earlier tousle.

Mr. Mouto drew his last defence from his pocket a rather large pocket knife,

"Come now Mouto, you really think you could harm either of these creatures?" Seto said coming closer; Mr. Mouto immedately jammed the knife right into Seto's bear stomach, pushing his weight in on it, Seto didn't even flinch, he bent down to the shorter man.

"You all ready know what I am, why the hell did you even do that?" he said grabbing the mans fist and jerking the knife back out Yami grabbed Mr. Mouto in an arm lock

"Yami, leave enough blood to keep him concious," Seto said Yami feircely dug his fangs into the man's neck not caring if he tore flesh this man had hurt his little lover and he was going to pay for the years of torture and rape he had put Yugi through.

Yami drank as much as Seto had told him to before gratefully removing his fangs and removing his arm lock.

Yami held a hand over his mouth and stomach for a few seconds, holding up a finger for him to wait he finally let go of his mouth with a disgusted face.

Seto held Mr. Mouto up by his throat; he had the knife in his hands now he quickly jammed it into the man's stomach in the same place as he had been hit twisting it for good measure very little blood trickled out of the wound.

Yami called up the same black and purple tendrils that had read Marik's memories, only these ones were curling up from the floor; Mr. Mouto let out strangled screams as the tendrils sank into his veins and curled their way up his body slowly, painfully, sucking his soul out. Yami watched satisfied, as his shadows did their work on him he started to see his memories too as they neared his head he scowled even more at the man before him.

"You slime ball," Yami said, seeing the memories of him beating Yugi and getting together with his friends to pound him to a bloody heap.

"Kill this bastard Seto," Yami growled as his shadows completely consumed Mr. Mouto.

"Allright let Malik and Marik have some fun with his body," Yami dispersed his shadows from the man's now soulless body.

"Fine take him away Malik," Yami said Malik stepped forward. Yami liked the way he picked the man's limp body up, he simply opened his large mouth and shoveled him in, having to toss him up a bit to get him positioned right in his mouth, before turning with Marik slinking along behind him and heading downstairs, towards their den no less.

"Seto? do you mind if I mess up your carpets just this once?" Yami asked holding his stomach again.

"No, if you must toss your lunch go to the bathroom," Yami nodded and ran. Seto heard the sounds of Yami throwing up; coming from his bathroom, and he returned to him coughing.

"That man had the most disgusting blood I have ever tasted," he said,

"It tasted worse than the time you tried to make a caviar pizza," he added, smiling a bit when Seto pouted at him for insulting his expiramental cooking.

"And now Yugi is safe," Seto said,

"I didn't like that man since the minute I first saw him," he added walking up to Yami.

"You, my friend, don't look sick you look drunk," he said looking Yami in the face the shorter Vampire had a pink tinge across his nose.

"That man had enough alcohol in his system to drownd an elaphant," Yami said,

"I just barfed half of the blood I got out of him," he said pointing his thumb over his shoulder at the bathroom.

"That's disgusting," Seto said blanching at the thought.

"Well, good night Seto, I'm going to get Yugi," Yami said yawning and crossing the hall to Malik and Marik's room, there was Yugi lieing on their oversized mattress that they had had him bring up earlier. Yami walked up to Yugi's curled up sleeping form and gently picked him up; Yugi whined in his sleep as he was moved and Yami moved his head to his shoulder.

"Shh" he cooed, carrying him back to his own bedroom he laid Yugi down and tucked him in before he himself changed out of his leather. He got in bed with his little lover wrapping his arms around Yugi and the little one curled into him feeling warmth against his back. Yami place one more light kiss behind his ear before spooning into him and drifting off to sleep also.

* * *

Gruzzee: well I've still got a slight block on a couple other stories but not this one ((happy)) so yeah R&R and come back for more Cazi sends his love to all the nice reviewers from the beautiful island of Jamaica 


	11. bad blood another filler

* * *

Yugi awoke in the morning and felt something curved into him, he rolled over slowly only to be met with a full face view of Yami. He gasped surprised but relaxed, smiling, the last time he had woke up Yami hadn't been there, so now was his chance. He leaned in a lightly kissed him on the lips wrapping his arms around Yami, and inadvertently ran his hand along Yami's smooth well muscled back. As Yugi drew back Yami's eye's fluttered open; Yugi looked into those beautiful ruby eyes as they focused in on him and kissed him again this time a bit harder,

"Good morning Yugi," Yami said tiredly sitting up slowly before wobbling and falling back next to Yugi.

"Oooh" Yami groaned out.

"What's wrong Yami?" Yugi asked he'd never seen Yami act like this,

"I'm fine Yugi I just had a bad batch of blood last night," Yami replied curling into Yugi again and pressing himself closer with his stomach. Yami smiled as he felt the little one relax a bit against him with a sigh, and he gently kissed the small lump on the back of Yugi's neck where his spine was connected to his skull sending shivers up and down his back.

"Yami you're sick, stop being a tease," Yugi said elbowing his lover gently.

"Oh but Yugi I need to," Yami whined leaning over Yugi and placing light quick kisses along the smaller's jaw line.

"Yami stoooop," Yugi said rolling over and, giggling, pushed him off.

"Are You always like this in the mornings?" he asked pinning Yami.

"I haven't done this for decades; Jou's about to hit his eighty-seventh deathday, that means close to sixty years without this," Yami said sitting up slightly and pecking Yugi on the nose.

"That long huh?" Yugi said, it had never occurred to him before that Jou was that old, and he still only looked like eighteen. A very familiar yet disgusting smell started to creep up to meet him and he sniffed, getting closer and closer to Yami's face.

"Yuck, Yami you reek!" he exclaimed pulling away from the older vampire. Yami looked at him confused before he sniffed too and realized what Yugi was smelling, alcohol. He hadn't drank the stuff, but it had been in the blood he'd barfed, and he hadn't taken a shower or a bath since then.

"Sorry Yugi, I'll go take a shower," Yami said quickly trying to get up only to fall back down.

"Yami you don't have to right now, I'll go get you some good blood," Yugi said stroking Yami's hair.

"Thank you Yugi," Yami said laying back and rolling over onto his stomach. Yugi quickly made his way towards the kitchen finding Jou there, when he realized, he had no idea what to get for Yami.

"Jou could you help me?" he asked pointing towards the large freezer door.

"Sure Yugi what do ya need?" Jou said smiling and putting down the glass in his hands.

"I need some good blood for Yami he's acting all sick and can't get out of bed," Yugi said following Jou as he walked towards the cold room they kept all their blood in.

"Bad batch, eh?" Jou replied,

"Did he tell you which bank he got it from?" he asked,

"Bank?" Yugi asked back wondering how you would get blood from a bank.

"Yeah you know 'bankA' 'bankAB-' 'bankO'," he said,

"No, he didn't say anything like that," Yugi replied realizing that he meant a blood bank.

"Oh he had a fresh batch then, probably had something wrong with it," Jou said.

"Here you're going to want this," Jou said handing him an almost parka-like jacket.

Yugi slipped it on and followed Jou into the freezer, his mouth dropped open the freezer looked like a wine cellar only it was freezing cold and there wasn't a single hint of blood in the air even though they were surrounded by bottles of the stuff. Jou gave Yugi a small walkthrough of the different types of blood before he walked up to one of the racks and picked off a bottle of O and handed it to Yugi who had to pull his hands back into his jacket sleeves to handle it.

"Jou how do you stand this? it's freezing," Yugi said trying not to drop the bottle of frozen blood in his hands.

"After the many years I've lived with Yami and Seto I've gotten used to it," Jou said shutting the door behind them and taking the bottle from Yugi.

"Jou how old are you?" he asked as Jou put the bottle in the microwave to warm it up.

"You would offend most women with that question, Yugi," Jou said looking at him out of the corner of his eye and grinning.

"Oh sorry," Yugi said looking down and shuffling his feet.

"I don't mind, now, lets see I was sixteen when I was changed so I've been a vampire for seventy-three years and on January 25 I'll be, eeerm, eighty-nine." Jou said; Yugi could almost watch the gears clicking in the older vampire's head as he did the math for his age.

"Wow." Yugi whispered, "I didn't think you were that old, Yami said you were eighty-seven."

"Tell Yami I said thanks for taking a couple years off my age," Jou said taking the bottle out and handing it to Yugi along with a glass.

"Let him drink this entire thing and if you want some you can try to get him to share," Jou told him pushing him off towards the door.

"Thank you Jou," Yugi replied as he rounded the corner. He got back to Yami's bedroom and opened the door only to be hit with the very strong scent of blood,

"Yami!" Yugi called worried.

"In here Yugi!" Yami shouted from the bathroom. Yugi ran in only to find Yami alone sitting at the edge of his bathtub, then he blushed a deep shade of red, Yami was almost totally naked and wet, with only the corner of a towel covering his lower area.

"Y-Yami what are you doing!" Yugi shouted startled it wasn't until he noticed the blood flowing from a three inch long cut on his arm, that he actually moved closer; Yami was panting like he had just sprinted a mile.

"I'm bleeding Yugi, what do you think?" Yami growled out moving very slowly as he turned his head to look at Yugi. Yugi was staring at him like he had lost it, he had never actually thought a vampire would make itself bleed for no reason other than to let the blood flow away, and he voiced it.

"Yami have you lost it!" Yugi cried.

"No, not at all, like it or not, this is how a vampire gets serious diseases among other things out of their blood system without blood lust." Yami said coolly, staring Yugi dead in the eyes as he let his arm lay limp with his hand in the tub water.

"R-r-really?" Yugi croaked out, yes, he was used to drinking blood, but he shuddered at the though of having to bleed himself out if anything happened.

"Yes now hand me whatever type of blood you got,"

"Jou helped he said you liked this kind" Yugi said quickly sitting down next to Yami and pouring out some of the warm blood into the glass Jou had given him. Yami very sluggishly grabbed it from Yugi and began downing the stuff easily emptying the first glass and giving it back. as Yugi refilled the glass Yami started to move a bit faster and wiped off his arm with the towel moving it off his lap and making Yugi blush even harder as he blindly tried to hand Yami the glass while looking away. Yami saw the blush and smirked as he licked the long wound shut and took the glass from Yugi, downing another glass in a matter of minutes.

"J-Jou told me to tell you thank you for taking a couple years off his age" Yugi said still blushing like crazy.

"Why's that?" Yami asked tapping Yugi on the shoulder to get him to look up long enough to refill the glass for him.

"Because you said he was eighty-seven and he's eighty-nine" Yugi said,

"Oh well eighty-seven sounds better than five-thousand four," Yami replied shrugging and taking another glass from Yugi and downing it. Now that Yugi was over the initial shock of Yami naked he began to watch Yami, the man did have an unusual grace about how he drank, before he handed back the glass and Yugi realized he was out of blood, Yami had drunk the entire bottle.

"You drank it all Yami," Yugi said showing him the empty bottle. Yami only responded by pulling Yugi in close,

"How much do you think you have?" Yami whispered Yugi could feel Yami's hot breath against the artery pulsing just below the skin Yugi gulped hard making the artery press against Yami's half open mouth he could feel the fangs protruding over his bottom lip. He began to back away he knew that he only had enough in his system to keep him feeling okay Yami couldn't drink from him right now.

"Ah, Yami, you can't do that," Yugi told him nervously scooting even further away but Yami pulled him back opening his mouth.

Yugi felt the tips of Yami's fangs puncture his skin, and he went on the defensive he could tell when Yami wasn't listening or was too fogged to get it through to his brain and this was one of those things. Yugi quickly pushed Yami back making his fangs slip back out and graze the skin slightly, Yami fell backwards into the tub when Yugi heard him sputtering he turned around only to be quickly dragged face first into the water. He immediately began kicking and grabbed for the edge of the tub, as his fingers slipped on the slick tile, he panicked. He felt a pair of arms encircle his waist and pull him up onto his knees, pushing his head out of the water and holding onto him. Yugi flopped down on the edge of the tub, still kneeling in the water panting and letting the little bit of water he'd inhaled dribble out of his mouth.

"Yugi, Yugi, say something!" Yami cried patting him on the back. Yugi felt his older lover pressing up against him, pressing lightly on his back as he started to remove his little koibito's shirt. Yugi let him do whatever he wanted with him the water itself had already stained the white shirt red. Yami himself was back to his senses and was helping Yugi out of the tub, wrapping the bloodstained towel around his waist, Yugi collapsed stumbling out of the tub.

"Yamiii," Yugi croaked out upon hitting the floor. Yami gave him a sad smile and gently picked him up off the floor nuzzling him as a sign of 'I'm sorry' he walked back into the main bedroom and sat Yugi down on the bed. He left the pitiful looking vampire only long enough to get him a change of clothes and returned, Yugi was emitting a saddening whimper, Yami was doing his best to comfort the little one.

"Sh, Yugi, it's okay you're not hurt," Yami cooed settling in next to Yugi a few minutes later dressed in pajamas. Yami continued to nuzzle Yugi, placing soft kisses along his neck and the side of his face, like a cat he didn't know what was wrong with Yugi.

"Come on Yugi please say something," Yami whispered holding the little vampire to his chest and rocking slightly.

"I-I'm s-s-scared," Yugi stuttered out quietly,

"why?" Yami asked softly. Yugi didn't answer, he just groaned and went limp in Yami's arms he was still breathing, but it was still kind of a shock for Yami, ever since he had met Yugi he was shocked more often.

To Yugi the world had begun to spin again reminding him that it was time for him to drink again, as if reading his mind he felt Yami push him up to lean on his shoulder and the smell of fresh blood stinging his nose again, he didn't want to drink and he began to push Yami's open wrist away from his mouth.

"Yugi you've got to drink," Yami said Yugi still pushed it away though. Yami finally took away the offered wrist and and closed the open wound.

"Yugi please tell me, what's wrong?" Yami pleaded, Yugi was scaring him; he didn't want the little one to go into the shocks that follow a vampire's body when he goes for too long without blood, he'd be screaming for Yami if those hit.

"Y-y-y-you h-hurt me," Yugi croaked out sniffing.

"I'm sorry Yugi I didn't mean to-" Yugi cut him off,

"You didn't stop," he croaked again. Yami understood slightly now Yugi was afraid of him because Yami found any of the blood that came out of him intoxicatingly good and he had threatened to drink from him even though he was low on blood. Yami ran his hand along the curve of Yugi's spine as he pulled the younger ones face closer,

"I'm sorry Yugi, please forgive me, we have eternity together please don't be scared of me, you can slap me as hard as you want if I ever try that again." Yami said pulling Yugi in for a kiss taking in his lower lip and suckling on it as Yugi kissed back gently. When Yami broke the kiss Yugi's head went back down to rest against Yami's chest Yugi weakly hugged him before letting out a small sob, Yami just patted him on the back and let him begin to cry into his chest. It broke his heart to see Yugi like this he was constantly forgetting that he was still very young, in both human and vampire years, and very vulnerable. He looked over Yugi to see that the book he had been reading still lying on the side table and reached over for it with Yugi still clinging to his chest Yami brought the book over so Yugi could see it.

"Yugi do you like this book?" Yami asked flipping it open he felt Yugi nod.

"I-I c-c-c-can't read it-t t-too good," Yugi stuttered out his voice cracking awfully he could barely see the book enough to see the pictures on the pages because he was so dizzy. Yugi finally gave in, he needed blood, he weakly tilted his head up high enough to get to Yami's neck and just let his mouth drop down onto his neck quickly driving his fangs in making Yami gasp loudly he could feel Yugi's fangs the little one had just barely hit the vain he had wanted. Yami sat as still as possible with his head tilted to the side; Yugi was hurting his neck but he was willing to sit there and let him draw off of him as long as he could.

"Yugi let go," Yami whispered after a little bit of Yugi suckling on his collar bone and drawing a bit of blood Yugi listened and slowly slid his fangs out of Yami's neck the older hissing slightly and he held Yugi out slightly.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked. Yugi nodded slightly,

"A little," he replied pressing into Yami and smiling slightly he still felt weak but at least the world wasn't spinning. He felt Yami stand up and bend over to pick him up, shaking a little. Yami began to carry him silently towards the kitchen. When they arrived both Seto and Jou were there sharing their good morning kiss with when Yami stumbled in.

"Seto, I need some help," he croaked out sitting down very heavily in a chair.

"Yami? what the hell happened to you?" Seto said wandering what happened to his former lover; Jou whispered something in the taller's ear and understanding dawned on his face.

"Yami you should know better than to let someone else feed off you when you yourself are low on blood," Seto said tisking him.

"Seto would you just please get us some blood?" Yami said feeling Yugi trying to turn his face into his chest and shut his eyes.

"Sure Yami," he responded he knew Yami could stand to go without blood for a little longer, but Yugi looked like he couldn't go much longer. It took Seto and Jou a matter of minutes to get the blood ready for the two; Yami immediately began to gulp down the sweet drink, Seto had added a little bit of vodka to Yami's to clear the short vampire's head. Jou thankfully gave Yugi a weaker drink but that wasn't to say it didn't have a tiny bit of weak alcohol they almost always kept a little bit of blood with alcohol already frozen into it. Jou had to wake Yugi up enough to get him to drink and also had to help him get started on it; they soon both got enough blood into Yami and Yugi to where they were almost as good as new.

"Thank you Seto," Yugi said leaning into Yami,

"No problem Yugi," he said ruffling his hair a little mussing up the bed hair that he had a little more.

"Yami I was watching the news this morning and they're saying there have be sightings of a mysterious shape on the roof tops of some of the buildings downtown and people have been dropping like flies due to hypovolemic shock" Seto said.

"Hypo-what?" Yugi interrupted curiously,

"It means the they are falling unconscious because if a low blood volume in the body," Yami said,

"So I guess you think we have a new visitor in town?" he added to Seto

"Yes, and I'm going to go take a look before it actually kills someone" Seto said standing from the table and grabbing his little bag of weapons from next to his chair.

"Is there going to be a new family member?" Yugi asked sweetly,

"Probably not Seto normally just takes them and sets them on a different path out of the city," Yami replied hugging the little one to his side slightly. suddenly there was a loud bang that resounded around the household all three of the vampires left in the kitchen stood and began to hurry towards where the sound had come from, the trophy room, they burst through the doors with Yugi in the back.

"I can't see what is it" he said standing on his tiptoes and pressing down on Yami's shoulder he finally got past and what he saw shocked him into silence some sort of new creature had completely shattered one of the tall glass windows and was now lying in a struggling growling heap at the bottom of it.

* * *

koibito means lover


	12. fledgling flop

* * *

The creature arched its back, ramming it's head into the carpet as it let out a feral growl; it had human hands that had long sharp claws on them, its fingers curled sharply into the carpet clenching and unclenching them rapidly. It was hissing loudly and struggling with it's feet, like it was trying to grip the carpet with its clawed toes. It was a relatively small thing, and it kept on pressing its head into the carpet, pushing out with its legs, as a whip-like tail slashed at the air. Its skin a whitish gray tinge like the skin on a dead person's face. None of them were even attempting to get closer to this strange creature.

"Yami, what is it?" Yugi asked timidly looking up at Jou and Yami, who weren't taking their eyes off 'it.'

"Yami, is that what I think it is?" Jou asked too,

"what is it?" Yugi said completely confused,

"It's what happens when vampires mate with vampiresses," Yami responded.

"Its a fledgeling" he added,

"I've never seen more than a few of them, they normally die in the sunlight or don't even survive birth," Yami told them stepping a little closer to the little creature who was now sounding like it was close to screaming.

"How did this one survive the sunlight?" Jou asked, giving voice to the question bouncing around Yami's head.

"It's not," Yami said quickly speeding up like he had just been going in slow motion. He rushed over to one of the armchairs and grabbed a blanket off of it, he ran to the struggling fledgeling and quickly threw the blanket over it before kneeling next to it and grabbing it wrapping the blanket even tighter around the growling struggling creature. He pulled it away from the shattered window and picked it up despite its struggles. He ran out through the doors, and past Yugi and Jou, Yami turned the corner sharply into a bathroom with the two younger vampires right on his tail. Yugi watched as Yami laid the fledgeling down in the bathtub and unrolled it from the blanket.

"Jou shut the door!" Yami ordered turning on the water as the small fledgeling lashed out at him, growling and barring its long fangs. Yami barely even noticed when the small male's tail wrapped securely around his forearm holding onto it as Yami moved. The fledgling stopped his hissing and fighting almost as soon as he felt water hit his body.

"See, water, it's okay, water is a good thing, it helps," Yami said, speaking to it like one would a baby who was scared of something there was no reason to be afraid of.

"Yami what's wrong with it?" Yugi asked as Yami tried to peel the child's tail off of his arm.

"The sunlight was very slowly burning him if he had stayed there longer he would have died,"

"He?" Yugi said he hadn't seen any signs to whether this thing was male or female yet.

"Yes, it's a he, females tend to have shorter fangs and tails, and the way this one's dressed gives it away too, he's got a mid-thigh kilt on, me and Seto used to wear those back in Egypt," Yami said giving up on the child's tail which he couldn't get to let go of his arm.

The child now that they were looking at him he had a strange anatomy; the child's feet were sticking up like a dogs feet when they are on their back. They were triple jointed so if he walked he walked on his toes. The little thing was relaxed now, taking in hissing raged breaths as his large dark brown eyes stared up at the three of them he didn't mind the fact that he was now submerged in water up to his shoulders.

Yami began to gently scrub at the fledgelings skin, the poor thing looked like it had been dragged through the streets by a car.

"Do you have a name?" Yami asked kindly the fledgeling didn't answer back with clear human speech, it sounded more like a string of clicks and hisses.

Jou came up behind them "Is he going to live?" he asked kneeling next to them.

"He should, just don't let him get into the sunlight again. I've never been this close to one of these before, all of the ones I've ever seen were on their last thread tied to a stake out in the sunlight." Yami said stroking the little one's head which was covered with long white hair. Yami sat him up running his hands along a heavily scarred back the boy hissed at him, squeezing Yami's arm hard with his tail, and shutting his large eyes.

"Hey, its okay, don't cut off the blood flow to my hand," Yami said trying to get the fledgeling to let go of his arm. As soon as Yami said the word blood the child looked at him with those big brown eyes, his fangs overlapped his lower lip; he recognized that word, he needed that to live to survive. The tail finally let go seeming to act on it own free will.

The fledgeling finally reached out to touch Yami's face, feeling his cheek with a rough leathery palm he suddenly drew back his hand barring his claws he struck Yami hard across the cheek; both Yugi and Jou gasped and Jou reached out to grab the child's hand.

"Don't Jou," Yami said allowing the child to run his fingers along the cuts he's just created on his cheek.

The small fledgeling brought his hand back with his fingertips covered in blood; he immediately began to lick it off ravenously, looking at Yami like he had just fallen in love with him. He moved struggling to get his long feet under him, he got out of the water perching on the edge of the bathtub, he sat there staring at them like one of the gargoyles you see on those cathedrals. He slowly got off the bathtub walking on all fours looking like a large frog as he approached them and they backed away, standing up.

"Yami, is he dangerous?" Yugi whispered looking at his lover worried.

"Yugi, that is something I don't even know?" Yami replied pulling Yugi back with him as the fledgeling came closer. The fledgling suddenly jumped at Yami, who in turn jumped back, and hit the door, the little one was staring playfully at him grinning. Yami opened the Bathroom door slightly,

"Yugi, Jou, at the count of three we leave the room," Yami whispered to the two with him.

"One," the fledgeling crouched down readying to jump again.

"Two," Yugi edged closer to Yami.

"Three," Yami flung the bathroom door open causing the child to hiss and run from the light. They all three rushed through the door slamming it behind them,

"Yami, what are we going to do with him?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know, but I think he's the thing Seto's looking for," Yami said,

"Oh, Seto, I almost forgot about him I'll go phone him, uh, right now," Jou said stepping out nervously.

Yugi and Yami both sat down outside the door which every once in a while would bang and rattle as the fledgeling inside smashed himself into it suddenly human screams started to erupt from inside Yami spun around looking at the door when the screaming didn't stop. He looked at Yugi before cracking open the door and looking inside the battered looking fledgeling was curled up on the floor his entire body was shaking and spasming he was screaming and howling as he kicked out with his large feet, writhing almost in what seemed like pain.

"Yugi, get me a blanket quick," Yami told him entering the room and approaching the child.

He was looking even sicker than he had been a few minutes ago. Yami reached out to grab the child when his eyes snapped open; it took him about three seconds to register that it was Yami before he lashed out and sunk his teeth into Yami's wrist, digging them in deep and locking his jaw.

Yami himself hissed, staring at the fledgeling with wide eyes his pupils had contracted he hissed at the little one in hopes to scare him off he even showed him his own long, well-developed, fangs, but the child had closed his eyes again, and was drawing heavily off Yami's wrist concentrating on getting the blood that would keep him alive.

"Fledgling! I command you, let go of my arm!" Yami shouted he was beginning to weaken and he was losing feeling in his arm.

Yugi ran in with the blanket just as Yami grabbed the fledgeling's neck with his free hand.

He didn't care now he was immortal, he'd live to see more fledgelings, if he wanted to go through the pain he himself could make one.

Yami closed his eyes, and made a sharp jerk backwards with the hand on the back of the fledgelings neck; there was a snap and the grip on his arm slackened. Yami opened his eyes looking down at the limp fledgeling with his fangs still embedded in his arm, they had ripped the skin a little bit further from the jerk that had broken his neck.

Yami carefully removed the fangs from his arm, licking his wound closed, he laid the child back on the floor being especially careful of the little one's neck. he truthfully didn't know whether the child could revive like a normal vampire.

"Yami, you killed him," Yugi murmured staring shocked at the dead fledgeling, his bloodstained mouth hanging open.

"I had to Yugi," Yami replied as Yugi came closer,

"Yami! You. killed. Him." Yugi repeated louder this time.

"Yes, I know," Yami said, Yugi grabbed both sides of Yami's face and made him face him.

"killed, Yami, killed! He was a kid!" Yugi shouted tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Yugi he was a danger to us, he was ready to kill me," Yami said pulling over the blanket Yugi had dropped.

He covered the still limp child and wrapped it around him tightly, leaving his tail hanging out as he picked him up, cradling his head against his shoulder. Yami proceeded to carry the little one out of the dark bathroom covering his head with the blanket; Yugi followed behind him silently holding back tears.

Yami was halfway down the hall when the child's tail twitched, Yami thought nothing of it, it could have just been a reflex after death, but he completely stopped when the tail kept moving on its own and wrapped around his leg; Yami looked back at Yugi with wide eyes.

"Y-Yugi, he isn't dead," Yami stuttered out his voice reaching a higher pitch as the tail constricted around his thigh. The child started to twitch all over, first his legs then the rest of him. The blanket over his head shook back and forth after a loud crack came from under it, the fledgeling began to writhe inside the blanket arching his back and kicking out with those triple jointed feet all the while keeping a hard grip on Yami's thigh with his tail making said vampire squeak and bite his lip.

The fledgeling finally wriggled out of the blanket unwrapping his tail and running off on all fours back into the room they had first seen him in; a high pitch shriek resounded from the room and the fledgling came shooting out of it. Only instead of hitting the wall and staying there he literally began to climb the wall, sticking to it like a gecko but leaving small claw marks in his wake.

Yami and Yugi watched with their mouths hanging open as the little one scaled the wall with as much ease as a small lizard.He finally hit the high ceiling and stopped wedging himself into the corner and securing himself there; you wouldn't even have noticed he was there unless you were looking for him or unless you noticed the tail before he curled it up around himself.

"Yami? you can get him down can't you?" Yugi asked coming to stand next to Yami who was still just standing there looking weak, and somewhat like he had just had cold water suddenly tossed over him.

"N-no Yugi, I can't jump that high without hitting the ceiling," Yami said still staring at the fledging in the corner trying to figure out whether or not he had fallen asleep there.

Just then Jou rounded the corner in front if them, with his lover following right behind, Yami's eyes widened,

"Jou, no, stay there," Yami whispered franticly. Jou stopped crooking an eyebrow at him; Yami pointed towards the ceiling where the fledgeling was.

It took Jou a few seconds to comprehend what Yami was doing and looked up along with Seto and his mouth dropped open.

"Yami how did he get up there!" Seto shouted at him sounding mad.

The shout was just enough to stir the poor creature above them his hands came off the ceiling leaving him hanging upside down from the ceiling he emitted a couple of shrill squeaks before frantically trying to grab for the wall again but his feet let go before he could do it and he fell before any of them could do anything.

He hit the floor hard landing on his back, there was another nasty pop and the pitiful thing went limp again only this time it wasn't a 'dead' limp he was still able to move his tail and blink he just didn't move his body for a moment and even that didn't last long before he rolled over and stretched out like a cat making his back pop again before making a straight shot at the wall again.

Yami looked at Seto who had an eyebrow quirked as the stared at the strange fledgeling. The creature returned to the same spot he had been and anchored himself there once more.

"Yami about that question..." Seto said coming closer he still had his bag of things slung over his shoulder.

"Well, we had him in the bathroom, but he started screaming like he was almost out of blood, and when I came in he sort of latched onto my arm and wouldn't stop drawing blood, so I snapped his neck to make him let go but then I didn't know if he could revive like we do from injuries like that so I wrapped him up in this blanket and started carrying him when he came back to life and he's been stuck up there ever since." Yami said holding up the blanket the fledgeling had been wrapped in.

Seto rolled his eyes, yet another thing for his former lover to mess up. He reached into the his bag and drew out the same darts he had stuck into Yugi's neck, the only difference was that the dart was much longer and had a barbed tip. He took out a small blowdart tube and slid one of the darts into it; Yugi's eyes widened in terror as Seto turned around, and with one quick breath shot the dart up at the fledgeling, who's head immediately shot up staring at the dart embedded in the wall mere centimeters away from its tail, then at Seto hissing and moving into a pose that allowed him to scuttle onto the ceiling.

"That was a warning shot fledgeling!" he shouted up to him putting another dart in the tube.

The frightened fledgeling hissed looking scared and added a few loud growls, whistles, and clicks; he took off running upside down along the ceiling with the grace of a cat despite the foot structure.

Seto pouted looking disappointed before he took up the chase, easily outrunning the fledgeling and getting in front of him, turning around and shooting another dart at the fledgeling, this time he saw it but didn't have the time to move. As he turned around the dart hit him in the back right in the shoulder; the little one shrieked and his clawed hands flew to his chest where the point of the dart was pressing, threatening to pierce the rough skin and go all the way through. He fell off the ceiling, writhing in pain screaming and shrieking for help, in his own strange tongue.

He hit the floor with a loud shriek grinding his head into the floor like the first time Yami and Yugi had seen him. Seto quickly caught hold of the child, pinning him to the floor, as the screaming fledgeling's tail instinctively wrapped itself around Seto's arm a couple times, Seto looked down at the tail before reaching down for the dart; the poor thing was crying now squeezing hard on Seto's arm with his tail.

"You should have listened," Seto said grabbing the dart and yanking forcefully, the little one let out an earsplitting shriek as the barbs were pulled out backwards; he fired off a longs string of whimpers and clicks and Seto looked fed up with it and put a hand on the back of his neck,

"Seto don't!" Yugi shouted he couldn't stand to see the poor thing break his neck for a third time.

"I'm not going to do anything to him!" Seto shouted right back but that wasn't what the fledgeling though he was squeezing so hard on Seto's arm that he was sure to have marks left where it was.

The little thing was squawking up at storm arching his back struggling with him.

Seto began to speak in a tongue that Yugi couldn't understand, pressing down on the fledgeling's neck as his hand began to let out those evil looking tendrils of purple and black. They seeped from his fingers, going through his long white hair and around his face, he whimpered loudly shutting his mouth and shaking his head. Seto sighed and poked him, gently this time, with the blunt end of the dart. The fledgeling opened his mouth to let out and angry click for him to stop, but it was cut short as the tendrils shot into his open mouth, curling down his throat, he sounded strangled and tried to cry out as the tendrils harshly twisted his vocal cords rearranging them and strengthening them, before Seto pulled his hand away the tendrils vanishing the fledgeling coughed, hacking trying to grab for his throat.

"You horrible arrogant bastard," he said this time in the English tongue a little rough but clearly English.

Yami Yugi and Jou all came up behind him as Seto hauled the little one onto his feet; Yugi didn't really find him as 'poor' or 'pitiful' as before once he heard the curses he was throwing at Seto.

"Vwala, one speaking fledgeling," Seto said sneering at Yami, Yugi approached him he was slightly taller than the fledgeling but only because the other crouched at his knees.

"Let me go," he whispered to Yugi but it didn't escape the ears of the three older vampires the little one leaned close to Yugi's ear.

"I could give anything you want," he breathed out into his ear trying to add a seductive twist. Yugi caught what he was trying to do and pulled back smacking him good and hard, no one would ever replace his Yami.

"Yugi!" Yami said looking down sharply at him.

"He asked for it Yami," Yugi said looking up at him.

"So, are you going to tell us your name? or do I have to shoot you again?" Seto said holding up the bloody dart.

"I call myself Ryou, but I've also been called 'demon's child', 'lizard boy'," he said unlooping his tail from Seto's arm.

"and one of my least favorites 'son' you decide, but I prefer Ryou, and if You call me son I swear I'll kill whichever one of you says it," he added threateningly staring at them through his white bangs.

"you look very familiar have I met you before?" Yami asked keeping his distance.

"unless you've been alive for the past eight-hundred years, no,"

"Actually I have, now tell me have I seen you before?" Ryou's eyes widened.

"So that's why you have such sweet blood, funny thing about you full vampires, you always tend to have very good blood," he said changing the subject once more. Yami finally had enough of Ryou's word play; he stepped forward and grabbed him by the neck lifting him easily.

"Just answer my question," he said his lips forming a straight line and his eyelids becoming half lidded,

"All right, all right," Ryou cried kicking at the air.

"Yes, you've seen me they burned me alive a noon when I was only twenty years old, before I had my slight immunity to sunlight, that my boy comes with age," he added grinning slightly, his jaw lacking the capability to do so due to Yami's hand.

"I faintly remember seeing that gods awful hair just as the fire got to my stomach. You know? it hurts like hell when another vampire watches as you hang from a noose or get burned alive," he said glaring at Yami. Yami's face had softened, he slowly sat Ryou down on the floor letting his feet settle before actually letting go. Ryou settled in bending his knees and spreading his toes his tail whipping around frustratedly.

"So what are your names?" he said pushing his head to the side with a hand making his neck crackle.

"I'm Yami, this is Seto, and this is Jou, and the one who just slapped you is Yugi," Yami said staring down at the indeed strange fledgeling.

"Okay, good, Yami, Jou, Seto, Yugi, now leave me alone, and let me sleep, I'm comfortable on the ceiling, so don't you damn well try to shoot me down again," Ryou said turning towards the wall and beginning to climb again; Yami could almost see Seto flinch every time the claws left their marks.

"Wake me when the sun goes down," he said once he'd hit the ceiling and settled in to sleep curling up his tail and muttering some tiny clicks before shutting his eyes.

"He's not very nice," Yugi muttered Yami put an arm around his little koi's shoulder.s

"He's just upset because Seto shot him and changed his voice," Yami told him hugging Yugi to him.

"He sounded a little touchy about seeing you so long ago," Yugi replied,

"I can hear you!" Ryou called from his corner. Yami and Yugi began to walk away when he called again,

"Don't go, I like a little company when I sleep," Ryou said unwrapping himself and crawling along the wall to follow them he sounded much nicer now.

"Why? you seemed like you wanted to be alone a minute ago," Yami said looking up at him as he crawled along following them around the corner.

"Yes, well I normally do have some company while I sleep, my brothers used to stuff me in a bag while I slept and hang me from the church steeple unfortunately that's why my 'parent' didn't like me much they didn't miss me of course when I left I... Oh never mind the fact is I keep something, a dog whatever, with me so I can sleep better," Ryou said crawling back and forth across the ceiling.

"Well we can't just sit here with you all day," Yami replied.

"You don't have to, just give me a pet or something," Ryou said stopping directly over them; Yugi whispered something in Yami's ear smirking as he drew away.

"Do you think it's safe?" Yugi whispered.

"He can't kill him," Yami said looking up at Ryou.

"We have someone for you," Yami called. Ryou's face brightened a bit and he pushed off with his feet flipping over, and he fell, on purpose this time, he landed on his feet his legs bending and his muscles stretching to catch his light body weight.

"Where is he?" Ryou said happy that he was finally going to be able to sleep

"Just follow us we'll lead you right to him," Yami said walking around him with Yugi at his side both grinning at the thought of who they were about to pass the almost bipolar fledgeling off to.

* * *

Gruzzee: yay another chapter and a new character

Cazi: and a new lover hopefully

Gruzzee:shut up Cazi, oh well, please R&R and come back for more


	13. lemonade, and a dark prescence

rating goes up to R for** lemon **in this chapter  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, no, no, not on your life!" Malik shouted laying on his oversized mattress, huffing out ash through his nose.

"But Malik, he needs someone to sleep in the same room with him," Yami replied it had been like hell to wake Malik up, they had had to wake Marik and get him conscious enough to knock Malik onto his bad side so he would wake up and get off of Marik.

"I don't care, I want to sleep too, but look at how that turned out," Malik hissed showing off his teeth as he brought his face close to Yami's.

"Malik, you won't even know he's there, he's very quiet, and you can sleep to your big old heart's content," Yami said,

"Just baby-sit him for a little while" Yami added getting behind Ryou, who stood up as tall as he could going almost nose to nose with the older dragon brother.

"My 'parent' had a pet that looked like you, the damn thing attacked me when I was two, the entire family letter read 'runt first to die,' " Ryou said glaring at Malik who huffed a large cloud of soot right in his face making his pale grayish skin even darker.

"Malik's nicer," Yami said glaring at Malik from behind Ryou.

"Fine, but no more cracks like that, you probably provoked it," Malik said rolling his eyes and turning his head away to face his sleeping brother; his tongue slipped out lick the side of his head before the older settled down crossing his paws and laying his head on top of Marik's shoulder.

"Ryou pick any corner of the room and stay there," Yami warned,

"As you just saw the big one, Malik, does not like to be woke up early," he said Ryou stalked off looking back at Yami with those large eyes before climbing the wall cautiously; he rearranged himself in the corner settling himself in and closing his eyes. Yami turned to the door where Yugi had stopped,

"Is he going to stay there?" Yugi asked coming closer to his lover; he had this strange playful feeling running around in his head, he leaned up and kissed him quickly.

"Well, he should hopefully," Yami replied entwining his and his young companion's fingers.

"Yami, can we play?" Yugi asked trying to figure out why he was feeling this way when only a few minutes ago he had been feeling down and sluggish.

"Sure Yugi lets leave 'the sleepers' alone though," Yami said smiling at the fact that his little koi had perked up a lot more.

They left the short fledgeling and Ishtar brothers to sleep shutting the door quietly.

"So Yugi what do you want to do?" Yami asked, he could almost see the energy radiating off of him. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's chest pressing into him with his hips,

"I don't know it's a new feeling, I don't know what's spiking it," Yugi said pressing Yami into the wall Yami looked down at him feeling the way Yugi was moving,

"are you sure this is it Yugi?" Yami asked slightly concerned for whether Yugi knew what he was doing.

"Yami, I want to, I need to do something with this energy, it almost hurts," Yugi pleaded, running his hands along the older vampire's back, tracing little patterns there

"Yugi..." Yami started then stopped looking down at Yugi who had his head rested on Yami's chest,

"Okay, come on, we don't want do that out here," Yami said kissing Yugi lightly on the nose. Yugi sighed into Yami's chest as the older picked him up and carried him over to his room kissing him deeply as they went though the door shutting it behind them.

**--------------------------------------------------------- /Lemon proceed with caution\----------------------------------------------------**

Yami laid Yugi on the bed, slowly crawling on top of him, he was ready for this but was unsure of Yugi he didn't want to scare the little vampire again. Yami crawled up Yugi's body, claiming his lips in a heated kiss as he ran his hands up Yugi's sides making the little one gasp and open his mouth. Yami took this as his chance and plunged his tongue inside the wet cavern memorizing the taste of honey that was his koi. Yugi kissed back tenderly before Yami broke the kiss long enough to remove Yugi's shirt, tossing it off the bed to be forgotten on the floor, now that the new area of his koi's chest was open to him there were more possibilities as Yugi's only true visible scar was also on this new plain.

Yami immediately dove on his neck, suckling and nipping the soft tender flesh there, Yugi gasped loudly as he worked his way lower hitting his scar; Yami looked up at him through his eyelids smirking as he worked his way down the scar nipping and soothing with his tongue as Yugi gasped and moaned underneath him.

"Y-Yami!" Yugi gasped out pushing up with his hips,

"Hmm?" he stopped momentarily

"You- your shirt," Yugi stuttered out as he felt Yami's hot breath somewhere near his belly button Yami smirked his leather shirt must have been rubbing Yugi's skin. Yami quickly plunged his tongue quickly into Yugi's belly button making the little one gasp and shut his eyes. When he reopened them Yami had sat up straddling Yugi's waist and slipped out of his shirt; he looked down at Yugi with an air of dominance about him, but he quirked an eyebrow when he noticed his koi smirking up at him.

Yugi suddenly sat up grabbing Yami's shoulders he flipped them over, so that he was now straddling Yami's waist, Yugi laid down onto of him, moving much faster with him that Yami had been to him.

"Yugi!" Yami said surprised by the sudden act of unusual dominance on Yugi's part.

"You were moving too slow," Yugi said smoothly, running his hands up and down Yami sides and smooth well muscled chest as he mimicked Yami's ministrations; Yami entwined his fingers in Yugi's hair as the little one's lips closed over one of his nipples, nipping with his teeth as he pinched the other neglected nipple; it was Yami's turn to gasp when Yugi actually bit down on the nub soothing the red area with his tongue.

Yugi looked up slyly and continued to trail down Yami's body with kisses until he reached the top of his very low riding pants and started to unbutton them seeing the bulge that was growing there he stroked it to see how Yami would react, and the older vampire groaned shutting his eyes.

Yugi was about to pull Yami's pants down when the older gripped his shoulders, shaking his head in a 'no' fashion, and pulled Yugi up to face him and brought him into another lip lock. Yugi looked at Yami confused as he rolled them over again pinning him he slid his fingers under the edge of Yugi's pajama pants brushing Yugi's growing erection with his finger tips; Yugi groaned loudly bucking his hips up to meet Yami's fingers. Yami slid Yugi's pants and boxers down to his knees leaving Yugi to gasp and moan as cool air hit his hot member Yami grinned as he blew on it making the vampire below squirm in pleasure.

"Yugi are you sure?" Yami asked Yugi nodded too fogged by the intense feeling to speak, Yami finally took Yugi in completely deep-throating him Yugi almost screamed in pleasure as the tip hit the back of Yami's throat his hands immediately went to Yami's silky hair as Yami drew back wrapping his tongue around the tip he began bobbing his head up and down humming sending vibrations down the shaft, making Yugi squirm even more as a pleasurable pressure built up below his stomach.

Yami finally let go with Yugi gasping for air,

"Ya... 'ami need ... now," he managed to squeak out.

"Yugi is this really what you want?" Yami asked still slightly in doubtful Yugi nodded, he wanted this. Yami slid out of his pants moaning as his erection was freed from leather confines kicking them off.

Yami reached over to the bedside table, and groped around the drawer for what he was looking for when he came back he had the same tube as before, in his hand he squeezed out a good amount of lubricant onto three fingers sliding up Yugi's body.

"Yugi this may feel uncomfortable at first but I promise you it will get better," Yami said kissing him Yami spread his legs and found his entrance pressing against it with a cool lubed finger before it slid in Yugi's eyes shot open upon the intrusion and he tensed up again squirming to get away.

Yami held onto him whispering calming words to him Yugi's muscles relaxed and Yami continued moving the single finger in and out before inserting a second finger. Yugi whimpered as it stretched him painfully; Yami kissed him and the pain almost completely went away to an ache so he kept on kissing him wrapping his arms around Yami's chest closing his eyes. Yami inserted the third finger and Yugi just gripped him a little tighter he began to thrust his fingers in and out of Yugi spreading them apart in a tiny sizzor-like motions Yugi let out a short scream as Yami's fingers hit a bundle of nerves turning his brain to putty Yami smirked he'd found the spot that would make this pleasurable for Yugi. he withdrew his fingers Yugi whimpering at the loss of the feeling Yami sat up and spread a good amount on his own throbbing member

"Yugi this may hurt a bit, but please try to relax," Yami said spreading Yugi's legs even more; he positioned himself at his entrance and thrust himself in to him Yami groaned as Yugi's muscles clamped down on him, but he wasn't so fogged out to notice Yugi's look of pain as Yami slid in. He help Yugi sit up and the little one wrapped his arms around his chest burying his face there.

"Yugi, do you want to stop? it's okay if you want to," Yami whispered huskily.

Yugi looked up at him with wide eyes, he shook his head franticly and reburied his head gripping harder on Yami's chest tears forming in his eyes. Yami pushed his hips up and laid back down with him and started up a slow pace thrusting in gently after allowing Yugi to get use to him. Yugi suddenly opened his mouth in a silent scream, one of his legs wrapping around Yami's as Yami thrust in sharply at a different angle; he had hit the same spot as before that made Yugi see stars. Yami smiled, kissing him passionately, as he sped up the pace thrusting into the willing body below. Yugi began bucking his hips up to meet him making him hit that spot inside him over and over. Yami reached between their bodies and wrapped his hand around Yugi's arousal and rubbed his thumb over the sensitive tip Yugi cried out Yami's name in pleasure as it sent him over the edge; the pressure ball exploded below his stomach and he spilled his seed over his and Yami's chests. At the same time Yugi's muscles contracted on Yami sending him over too, and making him spill his seed inside Yugi. Yami had to roll off of him so as not to crush the weakened body under him, as he pulled out of his small lover.

**----------------------------------------------------------------- /end of lemon\----------------------------------------------------------------**

He heard a small whimper, but dismissed it as a sound from Yugi; Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, drawing him close, as he drifted down from his sexual high. Yami heard the whimper again, and looked up tiredly, it definitely wasn't Yugi, there was something moving around in the darkness of the room.

Yami quickly drew a blanket over their bodies, he couldn't seem to find his own boxers anywhere nearby, and whatever it was that was there it was shuffling around haphazardly but quickly whimpering as it moved.

Yami found some sort of clothing and slipped it on, it was Yugi's pair of boxers but it would have to work, he wasn't much bigger than Yugi anyway. He got up; telling Yugi he'd be right back. Yami wobbled over to where he was hearing the noise, now that he was closer he could see whatever it was.

"Ryou! What the hell are you doing in here!" Yami shouted infuriated that the fledgeling had entered his room while Yugi and him were making love.

"I-I-I..." Ryou stuttered, he sounded scared, and he had good reason to be, he was in the presence of a full fledged very powerful pissed off vampire.

"Spit it out!" Yami roared,

"I-I can't s-s-s-see you damn bastard!" Ryou cried Yami felt his face pulled close to Ryou's and his eyes focused in on his face. Ryou had three huge deep scratches across his face, the deepest being right across his eyes, the other two cut along his forehead, staining his white bangs red, and another across his nose now that he saw the fledgeling completely, he had deep gashes like the ones on his face all over his body; his kilt was half gone and barely hanging onto his waist.

"What the hell happened to you?" Yami asked seeing the marred face of the little one.

"I'll tell you what happened to me, those damned 'nicer' dragons of yours are what happened!" Ryou shouted at him.

"I was sleepwalking on the ceiling, and fell on top of one of them, he woke up and took a swipe at me, and before I knew it both of them were awake and trying to kill me!" he cried, suddenly kneeling and covering his face with his hands. He began hissing and screaming in pain, as the salt from tears flowed into open wounds, he was losing blood rapidly and would be going into shock soon if he didn't get help. Yami looked over at the bed, where Yugi was sleeping off their previous activity, then back to Ryou as much as his disliked the child he couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Okay, hang on, I'll be right back," Yami told him walking off to get his robe out of the bathroom; he returned to the crying fledgeling he picked him up not minding getting blood on his robe he ran off to find Seto. He couldn't find the vampire anywhere he couldn't even find Jou even though the two were almost inseparable; Ryou began to shake in his arms and was hiding his face in his robe he was shuddering like he had before.

"I h-hate y-you" he murmured even though he didn't mean it but it made him feel better Yami was walking down another hallway when he ran right into someone and thank Re it was the exact someone he'd been looking for, Seto,

"Yami?" he asked looking a the very cut up fledgling in his arms.

"Seto, take him, I don't know what to do with him, he stumbled into my room by accident," Yami said he needed to get back to Yugi, gods only know what would happen if he woke up and Yami wasn't there, Seto just stared at him.

"Seto, take him, please, I have to get back to my room!" Yami said urgently as the fledgeling turned towards the brunette.

"Don't you dare hand me to a stranger," he growled at Yami.

"It's Seto, now damnit take him!" Yami said dropping the fledgeling into Seto's arms and running off back towards his room.

"Moron," Seto muttered, only it wasn't Seto's voice; Ryou looked up at him with unseeing eyes.

"No," he whispered, he recognized that voice, it was the same voice that had showed him how to drink, how to climb, even how to seduce, he didn't ever want to hear that voice again.

"Hello son, long time no see," he said ,dropping the fledgling along with his disguise it was another vampire, and he had long white hair just like Ryou only his was more spiny looking, he kicked him with the point of his shoe, making the small fledgeling scream in agony as the point was jabbed into an open wound.

"YAMI I TAKE IT BACK, I DON'T HATE YOU!" he screamed.

"Shut up you stupid runt, how dare you seek refuge in my enemy's home, I should hang you out in the sunlight for a week just for coming here," he said stepping on Ryou's neck and twisting, breaking the little one's jaw and neck at the same time. He stepped over him and walked off leaving the fledgeling to bleed on the floor.

Meanwhile, Yami was returning to his bedroom he opened the door, and was scared when he heard whimpering coming from the still dark room.

"Yugi?" Yami called quietly entering and closing the door.

"Yamiii?" Yugi called back sounding sick. Yami rushed to his side, there were no unpleasant smells other than the ones left from earlier, but Yugi was whimpering his little heart out. Yami crawled into bed with him, pulling Yugi close Yugi whimpered loudly when he was moved.

"Shh, Yugi, it's okay," he said cuddling into Yugi.

"My-my back hurts," Yugi said sounding like he was hyperventilating.

"Where? Right here?" Yami asked reaching down and gently pressing on the small of Yugi's back; a sharp intake of breath told him he'd found the spot, and he gently began massaging the area.

"Yami it-t hurts," Yugi said curling up making his back arch towards Yami.

"I know Yugi, I'm sorry, it only hurts because this was your first real time of love making," Yami said pulling the little one even closer letting him lay his head back on his chest.

"Why won't it stop?" Yugi asked, he really sounded like he was in pain.

"Shh, I'm sorry, I might have gone a little too fast with you, just relax," Yami whispered still massaging Yugi's back.

"Yami?" Yugi said,

"What, Yugi?" Yami replied loving the soft feeling of Yugi's hair against his neck, but the sounds he was making right now were making him sad, he hadn't meant to hurt Yugi, and he'd tried so much not to make it hurt.

"Did it hurt like this for your first time?" Yugi asked timidly as he moved, trying to get more of Yami's warm hand to press against his back.

"Yes, Yugi, it did, I think it hurts for everyone," Yami replied very lightly kissing the top edge of Yugi's ear, and he heard the little vampire sigh his questions exaughsted.

"Thank you for staying with me Yami," he whispered as Yami tried to shift into a more comfortable position behind him.

"You're welcome Yugi" Yami replied again cuddling in and wrapping his arms around him unaware of the danger that lurked right outside their room.

* * *

Gruzzee: well there's another chapter and a lemon in too (Cazi made me do it) 

Cazi: did not (holding katana innocently behind his back)

Gruzzee: errrr... yeah well please R&R and come back for more, AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL MY REVIEWERS FOR BREAKING **100** REVIEWS **_THANK YOU!_**


	14. the flute, the pipper, and the little va...

* * *

Yami lay there, nuzzling Yugi's neck, neither were asleep they were just lying there. Yami was just silently comforting Yugi rubbing his lower back with his free hand; every once in a while Yami would feel a tremor travel up his spine, and he'd smile nuzzling closer to him that was one of those moments in life that just made it all worth it. He finally stopped rubbing and settled for just letting Yugi's head lie against his chest, Yugi opened his eyes with a little moan.

"That felt good," he moaned rolling over and pecking him on the nose.

"Sorry," Yami replied, running a hand along the side of Yugi's face; Yugi smiled nuzzling Yami.

"BANG!" both of them sat up, it sounded like someone was trying to kick in the door. Yugi hissed as he moved his still soar back, Yami held onto him looking at the door, as another loud bang resounded from it. The door burst inward revealing a person,

"Seto! If that's you be prepared to die!" Yami shouted.

"No, You prepare to die," the person called from the door.

"Atemu, we meet again, thanks to my stupid son," the person stalked forward coming out of the light,

"You wouldn't believe how long I've waited for this," he added.

"Who are you!" Yami shouted, whoever this was was treading on thin ice just for barging into his room.

"Why, Atemu, you don't remember me? I'm hurt," Yami heard a loud click and two balls of flame appeared in front of the stranger, illuminating his face, a sadistic grin placed upon it, showing off its own long fangs; Yami's eye's widened.

"You!" he hissed,

"Oh yes, me the 'little rat' you used to kick around the palace," he replied in a singsong voice.

"I thought I'd killed you," Yami growled, clinging to Yugi like his life depended on him.

"Well, you didn't, and now I'm back for my revenge," he said taking one of the balls of fire in his hand and throwing it at the two look-a-like vampires. Yami threw himself down, pulling Yugi with him, the ball missed and hit the headboard. But that little move to dodge had an effect on Yugi; the little one cried out whimpering into Yami's shoulder.

"Oh, you have another runt," he said sounding surprised.

"Let me see him," he added smirking as he pulled something off his back.

"Never," Yami hissed, looking down at Yugi sympathetically, Yami was trying to help Yugi's back and keep an eye on Bakura, the same one who had changed him with gruesome blood magic.

"Oh pity, then I'll just have to make him come to me," Bakura said Yami could see a mocking pout form on his lips by the light of the flames.

The cold hearted vampire raised a long black staff to the light, it looked like it was made of glass and it had a large pair of demon wings faceted at the end, he put his mouth to the opposite end his fangs extended around the pipe and he began to blow. A flute like sound resounded from the pipe and he began a slow tune on the flute.

Yami began to wonder why his enemy had, instead of a sword, pulled a flute on him, but he did notice when Yugi sat up a look of pain crossed his features as his back was wrenched and straightened, as he stood he seemed to realize he was still naked, but he could do nothing to stop himself from moving towards Bakura.

"Yugi no!" Yami cried as the little one came to a halt right in front of Bakura.

"Quite the looker you've got here Atemu," Bakura said stopping the flute and grabbing Yugi's wrist. Yugi snapped out of the trance he was in and he just about fell to his knees with the pain in his back Bakura, leaned the flute against his shoulder enabling him to use his other hand; he now had one hand on Yugi's bare chest and the other gripping his wrist.

"Is he another one of your bedslaves, or is this one relatively new to the 'system' ?" Bakura said leaning down and breathing in Yugi's ear; said vampire pulled his head away whimpering both in fear and pain.

"Leave him alone!" Yami growled rising from the bed.

"Ah, so he is your little bedmate, who would have thought the great pharaoh Atemu would sink so low as to make a child his bed toy," Bakura said spinning Yugi around to face him. Yugi whimpered, scared, as the deep mahogany eyes stared hungrily into his own frightened violet.

"I said leave him ALONE!" Yami bellowed ignoring Bakura's false comments. Bakura leaned down and captured Yugi's lips in a disgustingly heated kiss, opening his mouth so Yami could see his tongue wrap around Yugi's, while the little one try to pull away.

That did it, Bakura had crossed the line; Yami charged at him, bowling the sadistic vampire over and knocking him to the floor with his flute. He had saved the flute and let Yugi go; Yami left Bakura and caught Yugi cradling the naked little one in his arms, all the movement had made that sore spot on his back flare up again, and the small vampire was beginning to cry. Yami picked him up wrapping him in the folds of his robe,

"Not again, Yami not again," Yugi sniffed as Yami laid him back on the bed.

"Shh, its okay, I'll get rid of him," Yami whispered pulling the sheet over Yugi and turning to Bakura.

"You low life scum, there was a reason I used to kick you around my palace. You stole from my home constantly, I almost thought I could beat it into you, but I spared you that and kept you as a slave, and you still haven't changed, you're still the same ass as you where when you changed me," Yami said watching as Bakura looked over the flute.

"You were a horrible pharaoh, an abomination of Horus, your mother should have killed you with the dagger she had hidden at her thigh when you killed her after I changed you," Bakura hissed back. Yami darted at Bakura enraged by that comment, yes, he had killed his own mother, but it was while he was induced by blood lust so he had not known it at the time.

Bakura quickly brought the sharp points of the demon wings up to meet Yami; stabbing him right in the shoulder.

"You never where all that fast," Bakura said pulling himself up on the staff which brought Yami down, with a hiss, as Bakura jerked the spines out of his shoulder and brought the blunt opposite end down between Yami's shoulder blades.

"Yami!" Yugi cried from the bed.

"Ahhhh, but I want your lover to compensate for the one you ordered for your priests kill," Bakura said stepping on the former pharaoh's back as he stepped over him.

"NO!" He wouldn't let this abomanation ever touch Yugi again.

Yami grabbed Bakura's ankle, and sank his fangs in deep, piercing through to the other side; he ripped back fiercely shredding his Achilles tendon with one quick movement.

Bakura gasped in pain as though all Yami had done was prick him with a needle; he swung the sharp end of the staff around, catching Yami across the side of his face. Yami screamed as the tips scratching through the side of his face left marks that seemed to burn the side of his face.

"What the hell is that thing!" Yami shouted reattaching himself to Bakura's leg and sinking his teeth into his calf.

"My special weapon," Bakura replied, grinning evilly as he swung it back around, this time sinking the points into his neck; Yami screamed as the burning spines dug in to his throat and Bakura lifted the end of the staff/flute raising Yami too.

"Give me a good reason why I don't rip you're neck to shreds," Yami remained silent as he glared at Bakura.

"Well, unfortunately, I do," he said his face showing a look of disgust.

"I want you to watch as I take you're little bed slave," he said grinning again as he ripped the burning spines out, and turned away from the collapsing Yami as blood began to pour from the open wounds.

"No! Yugi!" Yami rasped out blood dribbling out of his mouth.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------/rape (sorry) proceed with caution---------------**

Bakura approached Yugi ripping the sheets of the whimpering vampire; He climbed on top of him rolling the little one onto his back, despite his cries of pain.

"You should be used to this kind of activity," he growled kneeling with his knees on either side of his head, he laid the staff to the side, unzipping his pants and releasing his throbbing member.

"Come on suck!" Bakura said Yugi shut his mouth his eye's widening in fear of what Bakura was about to do to him.

Bakura spurred him with the heels of his boots, making Yugi scream in pain, his back was hurting and the movements were making it worse and worse and his tense muscles weren't helping. Bakura took the chance to shove his member into Yugi's mouth, groaning as he felt the long fangs rubbing on each side of it he kept thrusting harder into Yugi's mouth; moaning and groaning in sadistic pleasure as Yugi whimpered beneath him, he could also hear Yami's ragged breathing from the floor when suddenly Bakura let out a low howl throwing his head back as he released into the poor vampire's mouth.

Yugi cried out not in pleasure, but in disgust as he choked on the vile stuff that was shot into his mouth. Bakura pulled out of his mouth growling he quickly flipped Yugi over twisting his back; Yugi cried out feeling like he was about to throw up. Bakura brought Yugi up onto his knees leaving his face pressed into the pillow,

"What? Aren't you used to this you should be," Bakura growled out stroking himself back to hardness; He rose up behind Yugi spreading his knees apart the quickly thrust into the small tight body. Yugi cried bloody murder as Bakura thrust into him completely unprepared and unlubed.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------/end rape (good)---------------------------------------------**

Yami heard the screaming, heard his name amongst the screams, and heard the grunts of Bakura and his pupils contracted in anger, and he quickly stood up from the floor completely ignoring his own bleeding wounds.

He opened his mouth, and diving at Bakura he sunk his teeth in to his shoulder, all of them, biting repeatedly, ripping his shoulder with his fangs, bruising and also piercing the skin with all the rest.

He gripped onto Bakura's waist jerking him back and out of Yugi. Bakura hissed in shock as Yami slung him off the bed, rolling the sobbing Yugi over onto his side; he was bleeding too, and white liquid dripped from his mouth as he sobbed, curling into a ball. That wasn't the only thing still on the bed so was that black staff and Yami picked it up he wouldn't be able to comfort Yugi until he got rid of Bakura.

"Shhh, little Yugi, I'm not gone yet, nothing can keep me away from you," Yami cooed out, gently stoking the side of Yugi's face.

Yami picked up the staff, this was his element, he was a better fighter with a weapon on his hands, and swung it around right at Bakura catching him in the side of the neck stabbing him like he had done with Yami he jerked the light staff out of his enemy swing back around and knocking Bakura back. Yami kept on stabbing and kicking Bakura back, towards the door, when he was finally there Yami gave him one more sharp kick; throwing him out and slamming the door. Yes, he knew he wasn't gone, he hadn't even left his mansion, but it was enough for him; at least the rest of the family members could defend themselves better, and he had the hurting, and recently, almost completely raped Yugi to care for.

Yami reinforced the door with every kind of shadow protection spell he knew to keep the ex-thief out of his room, before returning to Yugi. The little one was still sobbing his heart out, in so much pain that he couldn't bare it.

"Yugi, shhhh, oh Yugi, I'm here its all right," Yami said sliding in behind him like before, only this time Yugi wasn't as willing to let Yami behind him. Yugi struggled to get away his eyes wide with fear.

"Yugi it's me it's Yami, I'm sorry I couldn't stop him, I'm sorry," Yami told him wrapping his arms around Yugi; as the little one coughed up more of the white cum.

Yugi finally gave up on struggling, and just lie there crying; Yami very gently, very slowly, rolled Yugi over to face him the little one whimpered and buried his head in Yami's chest the poor little vampire was frightened beyond words, and he just continued to cry. Yami was comforting him, without scaring the little one he laid an arm over Yugi's side and began to gently rub his back with his finger tips; Yugi buried his head further into Yami's chest, gripping into his robe.

"Shhhh, sh, sh, Yami's here it's all right," Yami said holding his little koi as he curled up. Yami drew up his hand long enough to lick his fingers and close the wounds on his neck, cheek, and shoulder; then he licked them again reaching down with the wet fingers. He knew Yugi's internal damage was bad because he was bleeding down there too, and he knew that his saliva could partially heal the damage like he did with the cuts on his neck, but Yugi felt where he was moving and pushed against Yami's chest, tears still pouring down his face in rivers.

"Yugi, I'm sorry, but I must, it will help you heal," Yami said pulling Yugi back into him; Yugi shook his head.

Yami pulled him close tucking his head onto his shoulder he continued to shush Yugi, rubbing his back, he had to stop the bleeding, but Yugi wouldn't allow him near that area of his body this soon.

"Yugi, I want to stop your pain so badly, please let me help," Yami said resting his hands on the back of his head.

Yami slowly began to work his magic, pulling out small bits of shadow to blindfold Yugi; the little one didn't even notice when it happened. Yami licked his fingers again, and very slowly again began to move down; Yugi, who was falling asleep against Yami's shoulder was startled awake when the slick finger slid in, he immediately struggled to get away, looking around franticly realizing he couldn't see. Yami quickly twisted his finger around coating the inside before pulling out, but Yugi didn't calm down he began to fight Yami crying in pain. Yami just held onto him and let the little one wear himself out, until he finally stopped and just lay there crying again.

"Yamiiii," he cried wrapping his arms securely around said older vampires neck.

"Settle down Yugi, I'm right here, you're about to strangle me," Yami said Yugi was scared out of his wits, and all he wanted now was his protective Yami, the one who saved him, took care of him, and helped him.

"It hurts," Yugi whimpered settling down, and going limp in Yami's grip.

"Yugi, just relax, calm down, and take a deep breath," Yami said calmly stroking Yugi's back, paying special attention to his lower back; he felt Yugi's chest heave out a long sigh.

"That's it," Yami said patting his back as Yugi continued taking large shaky breaths.

"There, now just let me go so I can get you something," Yami said quietly, being as gentle with him as humanly possible. Yugi looked at him tearfully, but nodded letting go.

Yami rose and headed towards the bathroom; he had an idea of how to get Yugi's back to stop hurting, it was an old remedy but it worked usually. He returned to Yugi holding another very soft robe and a warm damp towel; he carefully shifted the poor little vampire slipping the robe on him and then laid down again next to him and draped the warm towel around Yugi's back. He visibly saw the little one shiver, and smiled as the warmth seemed to work. He cuddled in close as Yugi sighed, shutting his eyes Yami gave him an Eskimo kiss rubbing nose to nose, nuzzling, before he placed a very light kiss on his lips; Yugi went limp again, this time as his muscles relaxed.

"I should have done that sooner, huh?" Yami asked almost inaudibly; Yugi nodded his head slowly, he was almost asleep again.

"Sleep well my little koibito," Yami said cuddling in enough to make Yugi comfortable.

"'Ank 'oo," Yugi mumbled fading fast as he settled in. Yami felt his breathing steady out and looked down, Yugi was finally asleep forgetting about the pain; Yami just watched him as his chest heaved up and down for air.

He looked away when he heard the chink of glass hitting something, and he turned his head to see that wretched staff rattling slightly.

His eyes widened, though, when he realized the thing was absorbing the blood that coated the tips. He picked it up, holding it over the bed, it was definitely a dark magic item, it felt like glass but had all the strength of steel the weapon kept vibrating as if it knew it was away from its master.

Yami brought it close to his face to get a better look and got a heavy scent of sand and burnt flesh, he pulled away and sat the thing back down against something it wouldn't make noise with and watched it as the spines on the wings at the end grew longer and more menacing looking.

Yami rolled back over, thoroughly disturbed by the item, and he lay there stroking the sleeping Yugi's hair only now he knew that a deadly enemy awaited him outside. Like a lion waiting at the gate of a horse paddock awaiting the stallion to come prancing out, only now he was waiting at the wrong gate and a wild mustang ready to kick his ass as soon as he even tried to get close to his koi awaited him.

* * *

Gruzzee: Oh I feel awful I made somebody rape poor Yugi ((walks off crying hystarically))

Cazi: it's all right aibou come back! Oh well please R&R and come back for more because my aibou loves getting reviews from you ((takes off after Gruzzee))


	15. gone

* * *

Yami lay there with Yugi curled up next to him; he still had him in his arms comforting him even in his sleep. He very gently rubbed Yugi's lower back through the soft robe and towel slowly lulling himself to sleep as well when the thought occurred to him, they were both going to need blood soon.

Suddenly a piercing scream resounded from behind the door; Yami looked up covering Yugi's head slightly so he wouldn't wake up,

"Y-Y-Yami! Helllp!" he heard Ryou screech from the other side as a dull thud accompanied by a loud crack resounding from the door.

"Pharaoh! If you wish to keep this fledgeling alive let me in!" Bakura roared, Yami ignored his threat, he now realized the two were related.

He continued to hear more bangs and scratches at the door, and Yugi began to stir again, cracking an eye open to look at Yami tiredly.

"'Ami?" he croaked stretching out from his curled position only to shut his eyes again and stop moving. Yami laid his hand on Yugi's back again to show he was still there,

"Shh, Yugi, sleep, you are safe," Yami said, running his other hand along the back of his head.

"Yami! I mean it hel-" Ryou's cry was cut short by a loud snap, and Yugi's eye's snapped open looking at Yami for help.

"'Ami, Ryou," he said his eyes shining with worry.

"Shhh, Yugi, I'll go see for you," Yami said rising from the bed, grabbing the staff resting against the edge. He stalked slowly towards the door and rested his hand on the surface; the shadows guarding it immediately wrapped around his hand then dispersed recognizing their master.

"Show me the other side," Yami whispered to them as the shadows curled playfully around his fingers, they twined up his arm and to his head covering his eyes. He was immediately met with a view of the hall way.

Bakura was standing over the limp fledgeling; Ryou's jaw was hanging open, obviously dislocated, his head rolled to one side, his eyes were still scratched up slightly, and his wounds from the claws were half healed over. Bakura had just kicked him in the gut, eliciting a gargled screech, his whip-like tail curled up into a tight spiral like a chameleons tail, his hind legs bent trying to get into a more curled position.

Yami pulled away, he didn't really like Ryou, but the poor thing didn't deserve to be tortured like that. He returned to the bed and uncovered Yugi, who turned his head sharply around to see who it was, still afraid of his back being exposed to anyone.

"It's just me," Yami said reassuring him of who he was. He very gently picked Yugi up; the little vampire hissed and scrunched his eyes shut as he was forced from his curled position. Yami leaned the little one's head against shoulder, supporting his legs with one arm, and his back with the other, he cradled his little koi in his arms nuzzling the little one's forehead to get him to relax.

"Yami?" Yugi questioned, wondering why Yami had moved him away from the soft comfortable bed, as Yami walked towards the bathroom with the bundle of Yugi; he carefully laid him down in the bathtub in the deepest section of the tub.

"Stay still Yugi, don't make a sound," Yami told him climbing out of the tub and silently darting back, returning with a few pillows from the bed, and tucking them in around him.

"Yami, what's wrong?" Yugi asked tiredly as Yami hid him from view, if anyone walked in all they would see in the tub was a mass of towel.

"I'm defending our home," Yami said simply walking towards the door.

"Remember, don't make a sound no matter how bad it sounds," Yami said, closing the door to Yugi's whimpered yes. Yami picked up the staff again, and with a single word he dismissed the shadows on the door.

"Come and get me Bakura!" he roared at the door; as if knowing the shadows were gone the evil thief broke in the door slinging in the mutilated body of Ryou first. The fledgeling looked even worse than he had mere moments ago, the almost dead fledgeling landed at Yami's feet the only motions he made were the fierce unconscious whipping of his tail and the ragged fast paced breathing that made his chest heave up and down haphazardly.

"Why are you after me?" Yami questioned his gaze shifting to the white haired vampire.

"You all ready know the reason," Bakura hissed his pupils contracting at the sight of his staff in Yami's hands. He lunged at Yami with a hiss of anger,

"No, I do not," Yami said sidestepping him and whacking him with the blunt end of the staff before jumping away. Bakura spun around grabbing the staff and following Yami.

"Yes. You. Do!" he shouted grappling with Yami both facing each other as piercing ruby locked with reddish mahogany.

"Your war! Your war killed my village," he hissed bending his elbow and twisting the staff around, out of Yami's hands.

"Your soldiers killed my village, laughing in our faces as they slaughtered my family," He hissed.

"And then I remember you, you, the high pharaoh, rode through lighting the fire, burning everything in your trail you murdered them all! I remember your eyes showing in the fire light, you loved watching us burn!" he accused, he quickly leapt at Yami the spined end of his staff exposed. He swept the staff back and forth trying to hit Yami, but too blinded by his rage to land any blows. Bakura finally jumped away back towards Ryou; he looked down at the small fledgeling before grabbing him by the neck and hoisting him up next to the staff; Ryou began to try to squirm out of his hands Bakura's eyes narrowed and evil smirk running across his face

"you know what I can do to you don't you?" he said holding up the staff/flute

"or can you smell your brothers' flesh in this item" he said and Yami watched as Bakura stabbed the spines right into Ryou's heart. the fledgling shrieked a deafening sound that even rivaled the sound of nails on a chalk board Bakura didn't even seem fazed by the noise but it didn't die Ryou was writhing in agony as Bakura drove the spines into his heart the staff, hitting blood, began to grow instantly changing so as not to outweigh one end the spines punctured through Ryou's back as they grew the fledgeling was shrieking at the top of his lungs trying to escape the burning pain of his own blood being burned and drained directly from his heart. then Yami heard something it was a faint thunk coming from the bathroom he had his back to it was Yugi the screaming was probably scaring him out of his wits; Yami suddenly dove at Bakura wrenching Ryou away from him and sharply jerking the staff out of him but he continued to convulse on the floor flopping around like a dying fish Bakura took his staff back jumping over Yami and towards the door to the bathroom

"lover, behind door number one" he said grinning like a maniac he wrenched the door open and darted in he saw Yugi immediately in the tub uncovered and grabbed him picking him up

"YAMI!" said vampire shot to his feet

"Yugi!" Bakura was standing in the doorway with a wide smirk upon his face as he pressed the spines into Yugi's neck the little one was crying Bakura ran towards the large covered windows breaking it quickly

"Come and get him if you dare" Bakura hissed darting off through the window, Yugi crying his name, and in a flash of light he was gone.

Yami couldn't believe it his love, his koi was gone! His brain didn't want to accept it and then it happened, he broke down, hard, his legs felt weak and he simply crumpled in on himself crying like he hadn't done in decades, he was gone, his little Yugi was gone. The only sounds left were the sounds of Ryou choking, dying, due to the holes in his heart and Yami's sobbing. Yami quickly turned tears still streaming down his face,

"You!" he spat at Ryou pouncing on the dying fledgeling, hands wrapping securely around his neck.

"Its your fault!" he cried, now literally choking him with his bare hands.

"HE WAS AFTER YOU!" he sobbed tears pouring down his face.

"He was after you-u-u-u!" he cried shaking him, trying to throttle the fledgeling and not finding the strength to do it. He heard faint footsteps behind him,

"Yami what are you doing?" Jou shouted running to Yami, trying to pull the much older, stronger, vampire off Ryou. Yami hissed angrily at him; he wanted his koi back he wanted Yugi back, and this creature was the reason he was gone. Jou managed to pry Yami's fingers off Ryou's neck, but Yami was lost to him; all Yami saw was Ryou and that was who he wanted dead right now.

"SETO HELP!" Jou screamed, not sure where his own lover was, he was almost sure he could stop Yami though.

The next thing to come through the door was definitely not Seto; it was something better, Marik and Malik, both dragons, had been awaken by the deafening screams coming from the room. Jou pleaded with his eyes, and the fact that Yami was fighting him to get back to an almost dead fledgeling, for them to help.

Marik immediately plodded over and, with a very small sorry, lifted a paw and smacked Yami away, sending the older distraught vampire flying and skidding into the carpet, but Yami didn't stay down; he acted as though the swat hadn't even affected him. It was Malik's turn he followed his brother only he was less willing to hold back; he picked Yami up in his teeth, not closing his mouth but just holding him he tossed his head around shaking Yami easily and, no doubt making puncture marks in his stomach and making the crazed snarling stop, tossed his head back with his ears almost touching his shoulders he pushed Yami out of his mouth with his tongue, rolling him out onto his back.

Yami was just crying now, but due to Malik's none but suttle attempts he stopped trying to kill Ryou and began to just full out mourn for Yugi wanting to hold his small koi again. Jou immediately picked up Ryou and rushed for the kitchen, Malik and Marik plodding along behind with Yami still draped over Malik's back.

As soon as they reached the kitchen Jou set Ryou down and went to fetch the biggest bottle of blood they had while Marik changed into his human form and ran to get some bandages. Yami was still crying looking, for all the world, like he had lost it. Malik finally sat down, forcing Yami to roll off his back and onto the cool tile floor; then he did something he had never seen Malik do he changed into a human.

He still looked slightly like Marik only his hair was spiky and fuzzy and his eyes lacked the kind shine to them and he was still slightly taller. He sat the mourning vampire up against a counter, the cries coming from him were driving him crazy and he finally smacked him.

"Yami. Get a friking grip," he growled glaring at him, the slap had left a big red mark on the side of Yami's face and had also made him shut up, but now it turned him on Malik. Yami reached up and quickly grabbed the front of Malik's shirt jerking him down to eye level. Yami's eyes flashed he had taken what Malik said completely the wrong way.

"I'm not forgetting him yet!" Yami hissed at him, baring his long fangs at him his eyes contracting in anger.

"What the hell?" that was all it took the next second Malik was sprawled on the floor beneath Yami, pinned. Malik growled right back at him, changing, and easily pinning Yami sitting on his legs and pinning his arms, but Yami was still willing to fight arching and hissing trying to get free even though it was hopeless. Malik finally had enough of it, and reared back ready to come slamming down on him like his brother had done to Seto, but he missed on purpose, coming down with either paw planted next to his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he said snapping his jaws shut inches from Yami's face.

"He's gone," Yami whimpered scared down into a stupor.

Jou was sitting there tending to Ryou as he listened as he listened to Yami and Malik, ready to intervene if necessary.

"Yugi's gone," Yami cried, curling up on himself again.

"Yami are you sure he isn't just in another room?" Jou said unaware of what happened, and thoroughly convinced Yami had done this to Ryou.

"That lying rat's father took him!" Yami snapped, his moods changing like the weather, he definitely would have been on Ryou if Malik hadn't been sitting on his legs. Jou was almost scared of Yami, for the second time in his life, he had never seen Yami act like this before over a person, indeed it was Yugi, but still Yami was acting like he had lost his mind (1) . Jou finally got Ryou all bandaged up and forced him to drink the entire bottle of blood.

"I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-so-so-sorry," Ryou whispered weakly, leaning back limply, Marik had to push him back forwards so he could finish bandaging the weak fledgeling's back.

"Don't give me that! Sorry won't stop him from raping Yugi or beating him or killing him!" Yami shouted at him from the floor.

"Yami stop it, trying to kill Ryou won't bring him back any faster if at all," Jou said standing and marching over to him.

"I want him back, Jou, you don't understand what it feels like," Yami said looking up at him from his position on the floor.

"Yes, I do..." Jou sighed,

"I feel the same way whenever Seto leaves," Jou told him trying to get the frantic vampire to calm down.

"Now pull yourself together, and think about what you are trying to do," Jou said shooing Malik off of him and grabbing his shoulders, staring him in the eyes.

"I'm trying to kill the betrayer," Yami hissed breaking the eye contact to glare out of the corner of his eyes at Ryou.

"No, you aren't, you are trying to kill the only thing that could tell you where Yugi is; look at him," Jou said when Yami wouldn't stop glaring out of the corner of his eye, he grabbed Yami's jaw and forced his head to turn and face Ryou. The poor thing was lying limp against the chair with Marik tending to him, probably realizing that the half healed cuts and Ryou's eyes were probably his fault.

"He's almost dead Yami, if he can heal some of those wounds quickly he might survive; I have never known you to try to kill anything do you want the first thing, besides a fish or bird, that you kill since I've known you to be a vampire child!" Jou said keeping Yami staring at him.

"No but I still want to," Yami said gazing longingly at the almost naked fledgeling.

"Yami, think about it, if you don't kill him, but help him heal, you can ask him where Yugi is, and go bring him back all the faster," Jou said trying to speak sense into the murderous vampire.

"Jou, I think that's the smartest thing you've said since I met you," Yami said dazedly

"Now let me go," he added swatting Jou's hand away from his mouth and standing up.

He began to walk towards Ryou that murderous look still in his eyes; Ryou saw it and, weak as he was, let out a terrified squawk barely able to move anything but his tail which was lashing around showing his fear.

"I won't kill him, but can I at least heal him while he's awake, I can make it painful when he's awake," Yami growled his gaze not leaving Ryou. The poor fledgeling went nuts trying to get away from Yami, he was letting out one after another terrified squawks and finally managed to get a hold on the chair leg with his tail. pushing himself off the chair sending him sprawling on the floor, Ryou quickly began crawling like a lizard clumsily across the floor towards the wall of the kitchen scared. Marik caught him by the tail, though, as he crawled past him and pulled Ryou back. The little one looked back at Yami, the vampire was right over him.

"N-N-N-NO!" he cried curling up on the floor; his eyes suddenly rolled back and his head dropped to the floor panting he was still twitching, though, in exceedingly weakening attempts to escape Yami's grasp.

"P-p-p-please d-d-don't hurt m-m-me," Ryou rasped out a small trickle of blood coming over his lower lip.

Jou jumped to get more blood for Ryou, he was bleeding internally but that didn't effect him, it was the fact that the blood was getting out into his body instead of to where it needed to go and his moving around was making his punctured heart pump it out even faster, and soak the bandages in the process.

With Marik watching him carefully, Yami rolled Ryou onto his back and hoisted him back up into the chair Ryou looked at him his eyes glazed over, but the fear still present, as his chest heaved up and down for air. Yami pulled up a chair and sat, still glaring at the helpless form in front of him. Marik changed and sat as well hoping to comfort Ryou with his presence, he nuzzled the back of his head to keep it from rolling back, and offered his fore arm for the little fledgeling to grip as Yami began to work. Yami called up shadows slowly mumbling, Ryou began to see the thin tentacles of blackish purple taking shape and tensed he didn't want to die yet he rolled over slightly exposing his shoulder but guarding his chest and Marik saw a look of agitation cross Yami's face.

"Ryou lay back he's not going to kill," he whispered barely audible to him.

Ryou hesitantly turned back over and Yami resumed his work each of the tentacles seemed to be attached to his fingers and acted as he thought of where each went. They all prodded underneath the bandages over his heart and Marik instantly felt Ryou's fingers curl into his thick fore arm scales as the little one gasped and hissed.

Yami slowly worked all of them through the large wound into his body smirking as the little one began to tense in pain he carefully prodded around inside pushing bones back into place and slightly fusing them into the right place or prodding open wounds shut and healing those; all the while reveling in the fact that what he was doing was causing Ryou visible pain.

Marik whispered to him offering his slight comfort of something to grip onto. When Yami was done inside, he extracted the shadows and partially healed the wounds from the staff spines.

"Y-Y-Yami s-stop...p-p-pleeease," Ryou cried, shutting his eyes and pressing back against Marik's nose, Yami simply ignored him and quickly finished, dispersing the shadows. He reach out and lightly patted the side of Ryou's face with the back of his hand to get him to look up at him.

"You're done, now tell me where Yugi is," Yami commanded.

* * *

(1) Okay this is like a temporary insanity type thing for Yami in vampires like him he made a very deep bond with Yugi and sealed it with so many promises of safety and love that when he was forcibly taken away from him... well put it this way Yami was suffering from Yugi "withdrawal" symptoms.Gruzzee: oh dear what have I done? 

Cazi: well from the looks of things I'd say Yugi got kidnapped, Ryou almost died, and Yami just about killed someone, I think that about covers it...

Gruzzee: Cazi shut up I feel bad enough as it is -- sigh -- oh well please R&R and come back for more sorry if this chapter was bad I wrote it while I was sick and slightly fogged out by medicine.


	16. black and blue

* * *

Yugi moaned slightly in pain as he lifted his head, he opened his eyes only to be blinded by light.

"Yami!" he cried shutting his eyes again, his back was still aching, and he could feel the robe still hanging onto him by the shoulders. He heard screams that sounded like they were coming from another room; they stopped abruptly and a door creaked open and slammed shut making Yugi turn his head away as a feeling of being slapped upside the head rushed through him. He heard small growls and the clank of chains being shifted around quickly replacing the screams.

"Yami," Yugi cried weakly as the world felt like it was being turned upside down; this time he really was slapped leaving a large red hand print on the side of his face. The heat of the sunlight left him and he opened his eyes again, Bakuara stood, hand still on the blinds, in the other hand he held two chains connected to collars fastened securely around the necks of two more fledgelings, who were straining against them as they cut into their necks. He held them like they were merely dogs and walked up to Yugi grinning wide enough to show his long fangs.

"Yugi, huh?" he sinched up the collars on the fledgelings to make them heel at Yugi's feet. Bakura caressed the side of Yugi's face, making the little vampire turn away only to moan painfully as when the entire world took a sharp turn to the right after Bakura took a firm grip on his jaw.

"You will now address me as _Master_ Bakura, _you_, have no name," he commanded bringing his face inches from Yugi's face.

"Failing to obey will only end in pain," he added, making Yugi look into his dark reddish brown eyes, lust quite evident in them, as he came even closer finally claiming his half open lips.

Yugi's eyes shot open and he immediately tried to back away even though it hurt his back. Bakura only grabbed the back of his head, forcing him to stay still as he forced his tongue past Yugi's lips. He broke away, curling his fingers into the little one's hair.

"I'd think being Atemu's bed slave would have gotten you used to this kind of thing, I guess you are a new one," he said seductively.

"then I guess I'll have to break you in for him then," he said softly walking away, dragging his fledgelings off.

Yugi's eyes followed him fearfully, he really didn't like the sound of what Bakura was planing to do. The room he was in was made of bare sinder blocks with support beams showing; it looked much like a warehouse, with black out curtains over the windows.

Bakura walked over and chained the two fledgelings together on a hook in the wall; they had given up on their restraints ,and were skulking, with their tails whiping around furiously, every once in in a while curling around the others only to gain a fierce growl and a warning nip.

He returned, and Yugi began struggling against the ropes that tied him to the chair, he didn't like it when Bakura touched him, he immediately stopped with a shrill cry when the back of Bakura's thin hand hit the side of his face. Bakura untied his limp body, Yugi followed him from behind half lidded eyes his head was hurting and so was his back; Bakura dragged him to his feet, making Yami's slightly oversized robe drag the floor, the little one hissed and hit the floor; he was still too weak and blood deprived to walk. The evil vampire only looked down at him through narrowed eyes.

"Up, slave," he commanded irritatedly, when all Yugi did was flop down onto his stomach and moan pitifully Bakura growled angrily; he kicked him onto his back, elicting a small scream from him, he gazed up panting heavily.

"I said up, _slave_," he hissed ignoring the fact that Yugi could barely move on his own. He shut his eyes again this time tired, but he quickly reopened them when an uncomfortable weight settled on his hips; Bakura was staddling his hips and beant down to his face.

"You disobeyed," he hissed grinning;

"That earns you punishment," he said he said bending lower and nipping at his throat, right over the vital artery there.

Yugi squirmed to get away, he barely stood a chance but he had to try to escape. Bakura crawled up the little ones body, claiming his lips again, forcing his tongue in, Yugi wouldn't have it. He bit down on Bakura's tongue and Bakura groaned; he drew back slightly and bit down with his fangs on Yugi's lower lip.

Yugi screamed into the older vampires mouth as he felt the fangs puncture through his lip. Bakura tugged plafully, keeping a strong lock on Yugi lower lip and tearing it a little bit. Yugi cried and whimpered in pain, pleading the torture would stop soon. Bakura began to rock his hips back and forth, grinding into Yugi's hips and letting go of the little vampire's lip, making Yugi's mouth fill with blood, his own blood. Yugi cried he didn't like this, he didn't want this, but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Yugi, that means game, right?" he didn't wait for the answer.

"Well 'game' lets play a game..." Yugi stared up at him panting tears streaming from his eyes.

"If I win I keep you and Atemu lives on," Bakura sniffed he highly doubted that.

"If I win I keep you for all eternity until I deem you useless and I take you anytime I wish _and_ Atemu will die a slow, paaaainful, death," he said those last few words oozing out dripping in pleasure. Yugi didn't even want to take part in this game,either way he would be tortured for the rest of his life, and struggled to get away when he got an idea, he swiftly brought his knee up hitting Bakura right between the legs. The evil one's eyes shut and he moaned, when he reopened his eyes he glared at Yugi.

"Do you honestly think I can't take that kind of pain?" he growled, he rolled of Yugi snatching the small vampire off the floor; he carried him slung over his shoulder.

"Yami," Yugi called again weakly; he wanted his Yami, he was scared, thirsty, and in pain that was about to become much much worse.

**/RAPE HERE! I'm sorry hopefully this is the last one\-------------------------------------------------**

Bakura carried him into a room and shut the door behind himself, locking it, he threw Yugi onto a bed, never in his life had he been more afraid of a bed than now, he tried to move away but Bakura laid down on top of him pushing him down into the mattress.

"I never got to the rules-" he whispered in Yugi's ear pinning his small hands above his head, using the rope he had been tied to the chair with.

"You want Atemu to live, you have to remain absloutely quiet, no crying, no calling for the dumb ass pharaoh," he said while his hands roamed the thin body below him.

Yugi whimpered both in pain and fear as tears sprung to his eyes. Bakura ripped open the robe that lay between him and his new bed slave; Yugi whimpered almost, feeling the older vampires eyes roving over him, he suddenly swooped down on the little one's neck, quickly piercing the skin with his fangs, Yugi's mouth dropped open in a silent cry as he ripped into his neck, letting go and puncturing again somewhere else on his neck. Yugi shut his eyes, swallowing the cries that attempted to rip from his throat as Bakura created a collar of blood around his neck.

Bakura went lower on his chest and bit down sharply on Yugi's nipple, making Yugi gasp and grit his teeth when he used his tongue to lap up the tiny amount of blood, all the while the small body below him writhed around trying to contol itself as Bakura went down even furthur slightly grazing the skin with his fangs hitting his scar on the way down.

Yugi suddenly felt warmth surround him, and he couldn't hold his body back any more, he let out a tiny croak trying to hold back a scream; he saw Bakura look up at him with lust filled eyes, Yugi clenched his teeth shut and curled his fingers into the sheets above his head.

"Hmmm?" he ran his hand along Yugi's soft thigh the little one just shook his head, shutting his eyes and praying to every god in existance that it would be over soon. Yugi's eyes flew open when he felt fangs sink deep into his thigh clamping down hard and drawing one quick suck of blood before releasing.

"Keep those pretty eyes open," he commanded before decending upon him again.

Soon Yugi realized he was moaning and groaning as Bakura practically gave him a blow job, and he quickly shut his mouth, but that didn't last long as Bakura drew one more time off of him, sucking and making his long fangs rub the sensative flesh bringing him quickly to climax making him scream, only it wasn't the name Bakura wanted to hear that he screamed, he unintentionally screamed for Yami. Yugi gazed terrified up at the enraged vampire above him, the evil one's eyes contracted and he gabbed Yugi's hips, Bakura glared at him.

"You lose!" he roared,

"You are _mine_!" he said flipping Yugi's limp body over, bringing his knees up, and twisting his wrists in the proccess, making him cry out; it was useless holding back he had lost. So he began to cry again, his tears seeping into the pillow as Bakura moved him into the same position as the last time he had taken him and removed his own confining pants.

"Mine," Bakura hissed quickly thrusting himself into Yugi. The young vampire screamed an earsplitting cry for Yami; as Bakura entered him and began thrusting not even giving him time to prepare, Yugi continued crying into the pillow his insides being ripped apart as Bakura continued thrusting in and out of him grunting and growling as he slammed into the tight body below him Yugi's cries only intensified when he felt something warm begin to trickle down his legs, he could almost feel his insides tearing, Bakura finally climaxed and pulled out of him.

"Yamiiii!" Yugi moaned, tears still streaming down his face. Bakura got off the bed, there was no way he was going to sleep with a bloody little bed slave, but he was going to make the pain last longer. He reached into the side table drawer and withdrew something small and a pocket knife; Yugi hadn't even moved his entire body was in pain he cried out again in pain screaming for Yami as something was pushed inside him again only this time it felt less painfull. That also lasted only seconds as well, as Bakura clicked a button; that was all it took to send waves of agony rolling through his body, and that was all she wrote before Yugi, fainted and was consumed by the familiar darkness of unconsciousness.

**/end rape/please don't kill me\-------------------------------------------**

**---**back with Yami**---**

Ryou looked up at Yami, terrified, the older vampire had just tried to kill him and now he wanted to know where his father had take his lover.

"I-I don't k-know," Ryou murmured out, bowing his head and still hanging onto Marik's arm for dear life.

"Don't you give me that!" Yami shouted grabbing Ryou's jaw and forcing it up to stare at him. Yami's eyes were so close to glowing that Ryou tried to pull his head away in fear.

"Yami!" Jou called warning him.

"You had better tell me or so help me I'll-" Yami grabbed the little fledgeling by the neck, beginning to squeeze. A claw hooked around Yami's own neck, pulling his head backwards to look at a miffed Malik.

"Down boy," he growled at him baring his teeth in warning. Yami's hands detatched from Ryou's neck and Malik did the same.

"I'm asking you again; I know you know where that bastard is," Yami repeated as Jou returned with the blood that would revitalize him. Jou had to force him to drink it; the little one was trying to keep his eyes on Yami, the killer, but he had to tilt his head up to drink.

"Ya-Ya-Yam..." he tried to sputter drinking, once he was finished with the bottle of blood.

"What?" Yami said pulling the little one towards him.

"He-he-he l-lives d-d-down t-town," Ryou stuttered pushing back, he turned away trying to grab for Marik's muzzle and finding a secure hold with his arms wrapped around Marik's entire face, his head resting in between his eyes.

"Ahhht, I'm not done with you yet, where down town!" Yami asked urgently, pulling Marik's entire head down towards him so he could see Ryou's face as well, but Ryou just turned his head and Yami went to the other side. They went back and forth like that until Yami finally got fed up with him and gave the dragon's head a good hard shake trying to get him off so he could question the enemy furthur.

"Ya-a-a-a-ami-i-i-i-i!" Marik cried, raising his head out of Yami's reach and shaking it. This action also lifted Ryou off the chair, making the little one curl his lower body into the curve of the younger dragon's neck and made him cling even tighter to his face.

"Yami! Shut up, the little thing's scared of you, can't blame him either, would you just cool it long enough to calm him down," he said raising his head higher and walking towards Jou.

"Let go," he whispered gently to him the fledgeling's grip loosened and he dropped Ryou into Jou's safe hands. Yami growled at them, but remained where he was.

"Ryou, all you have to do is tell us where Yugi is and your free to hold onto me as long as you want," Marik said soothingly, he even brought up one of his 'fingers' and rubbed the fledgelings back with the 'pad' on the bottom behind the claw. Ryou clung onto the closest thing possible, Jou, and curled up into what appeared to be a fetal position in Jou's arms.

"I-I-I don't k-know," Ryou repeated he even sounded scared; he was surrounded with nowhere to run, Malik to the left, Marik to the right, and Yami straight ahead.

"You do know, we know you know," Marik whispered.

"I-it's an o-old b-b-building, a-a shoe f-factory, r-right ac-" at the c in the word he broke into a small coughing fit, Jou just rubbed his back and waited for the poor little fledgeling to continue.

"Across f-f-from a-a sm-sm-small ch-ch-ch-church," he finished stuttering.

Malik came so close to him that he could have touched him if he moved, this creature reminded him very much of how Malik had acted when he was his age; one minute he would be feirce and snapping at anything that moved and then next he would be lying in a curled up position begging him to leave him be.

Yami was off like a bullet, he stopped only long enough to open the front door, and he was gone. What Ryou said was all he needed to know; he knew this town like the back of his hand, living there for close to sixty years will do that to you.

He sped off towards the building, the place had been there since he had lived there, it had been an old shoe factory as Ryou said, the owner had been caught doing some illegal thing of some sort and the place had shut down. He lept into the air and sent himself shooting to the roof of one of the taller buildings and from there he kept on running, jumping from rooftop to rooftop at an accelerated speed; he finally stopped he had reached his destiation. Standing atop a small innocent looking church, the steeple rose high above it, this was probably where Ryou got hung by his brothers. Yami saw the windows that probably led to the second floor offices, right where Bakura would be.

Yami backed up as far as he could go and shot forward, hitting the edge, he sprang, sending himself flying at the window he threw his arms up as a guard, along with a few shadows for shields, against the old glass and he was finally in, landing on the floor with a less than graceful landing. He picked himself up and dusted himself off, removing tiny shards of glass that had gotten to him.

He turned sharply; he heard another set of breaths in this room. As his eyes adjusted he looked around; the room was devoid of any furniture other than a bed and a ratty old desk it was a dusty and dark room with black out curtains. The ragged breathing was coming from the bed and he slowly carefully approached, looking over the end, what he saw made his heart plummet.

"Yugi!" he whispered tears rising to his eyes. The little one was lying on the bed, bloody, bruised, and tied; what horrified him was the evidence that his lover had been raped and was bleeding terribly. His entire body shook with every breath he took, and he had now doned another scar, on his shoulder was a bloody tattoo that read 'mine' it streatched the letters open with every breath he took.

"Yugi," Yami call to him coming around the side of the bed, closer inspection showed him the little one also had so many bite marks on his neck that the skin was practically shredded. Yami reached out to his little lover and stroked his back, gently running his hand up and down, he could feel every muscle in the boy's body tensing at the contact. Yugi began to cry in his sleep, tiny pitiful sobs, the little one had lost so much blood it was a wonder he was even alive. He gently rolled the little one onto his back and Yugi's eyes shot open in pain, Yami caught him when he sat up. The smaller vampire began began screaming in pain; Yami grabbed him and held on to him.

"Yugi, shhh, sh, sh, sh, Yami's here, you are going home," Yami cooed to him holding his hurting lover; Yugi became silent for a moment feeling Yami, his hair, his face, his body.

"YAMI!" he cried shutting his eyes and clinging to the older vampire like his life depended on it. Yami stroked his the little one's back shutting his eyes as well to hide his rage; that Ra-damned theif had raped his Yugi, had caused him so much physical and mental pain, if he ever got a hold of him he was going to rip Bakura limb from limb and burry him so far into the shadows that he would wish he were back in Egypt being whiped by the cat of nine tails. But first he had to get Yugi out of here the little one was in awful shape.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the high and mighty pharaoh, come down to the slums for a prostitute," Yami spun around to see the demon himself standing in the doorway; Yami growled and picked Yugi up, robe and all, walking away towards the window. Suddenly Yami felt the spines of that all too familiar staff pressing menacingly into his neck.

"Where do you think you are going with my bed slave?" Bakura sneered, pulling him back, Yami turned and hissed at him. Yugi curled up, whimpering, terrified by the sound of his rapist's voice, he clutched Yami's shirt his fngers curling into the fabric tightly. Yami jumped back towards the window, his eyes flashed and the shadows in the room seemed to come off the walls and ceiling and collapse in on Bakura's form; the villan simply stood holding his staff off the ground, he didn't even try to fight nor did he make any noise of pain, he merely stared at Yami.

"You are not getting away that easy!" he shouted over the roaring of the shadows trying to consume him, but failing, he stepped forward and banged the end of the glass staff on the floor electric blue and black clouds, much like Yami's purple and black, swirled out from the area where it hit. They consumed Yami's shadows and kicked up a fiece wind that made Yugi huddle down closer to Yami with a cry for help.

"You see, Atemu, this is what you gain for the murder of innocents," he said walking forward, the blue shadows flowed behind him radiateing from a ring that had mutated from the top of his staff after the huge amount of blood it absorbed from Ryou.

Yami definately knew he did not want to try to mess with this right now so he fell backwards through the window and down into the street below; Yugi felt the change of warm sunlight and tried to open his eyes but again was blinded.

"Yami, it hurts," he rasped out trying to grip his lover.

"Shh, Yugi I'm here," Yami replied crouching to spring again when he saw Bakura appear in the window. He jumped backwards, onto the church roof, and he turned on his heel and kept hopping back towards the mansion, he had to get away from Bakura long enough to drop Yugi with Jou. Black spines suddenly sprang up in front of him and he ducked, falling back from his next jump, the blue shadows crept towards him, like vines through midair; he lept to the side he had to stop this fast he could feel Yugi's tears seeping through his shirt as the little one hid his face in his koi's chest.

Bakura was following him, somehow matching his speed and going past him, trying to catch Yami off guard long enough to sink those spines into his neck. Yami could see the mansion in the distance and darted for it, bowing low over Yugi's small form.

Suddenly a bang accompanied by a scream resounded to his right, Yami stopped and looked for the source, Bakura was kneeling on a rooftop next to them. His eyes widened siginficately at the sight of the person in front of him.

"Seto!" he shouted the other vampire was standing over Bakura with a revolver pointed at the top of his head.

"Move it Yami, I've got him!" Seto shouted back as Bakura struggled to get the burning ankh out of his leg, roaring in pain. Yami lept on, glancing back at Seto, who held the evil one at bay for him. He finally touched down inside the gates at the mansion and ran in.

"JOU! JOU!" he cried for the young blond; Jou didn't come but Malik was the first one to meet him.

"Malik, help! Where the hell is Jou?" Yami said urgently; Yugi was fading fast crying, bleeding, and coughing too.

"He's with Ryou giving blood," Malik said calmly, "you are no help Malik," Yami said darting past him, he was getting weaker too he had used up too much blood. Yami kept going, calling for Jou, he ran into the kitchen and just about went nose to nose with Jou.

"Jou... help," Yami panted holding out Yugi; Jou grabbed him immediately and set him down in a chair. Yugi's eye lids fluttered to stay open, his breath wheeze from his small body, and the blood was every where the little one was literally fighting to stay awake. Jou grabbed the half finished bottle of blood from Ryou, who was still clinging to Marik's nose, and fed it to Yugi holding it for the weakened vampire. Yami quickly licked his fingers and palm and pressed his hand onto Yugi's neck, trying to close all the bloody bite marks that marred the pale skin. Yugi pulled away from the blood, gasping and hacking up a spatter of the red stuff as he cried loudly.

"Shhh, Yugi, you are safe, you are home, its just me and Jou," Yami whispered kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Jou can we move him someplace more comfortable?" Yami asked rubbing his little koibito's stomach carefully.

"If you can move him, yes, Seto would kill me if you got stains on the couch, no matter why or who they're from," Jou said walking over to a closet, he grabbed a bunch of blankets and towels while Yami gently picked Yugi up, earning him a small whimper.

"Yami," Yugi called again, it hurt him every time he was moved; Yami shushed him again, resting the small vampire's head on his shoulder and stroking his hair. Jou set out and entire nest of blanket on the couch, useing every blanket he had brought, he laid a thin layer of soft towels down where Yugi was going to lay. Yami laid him down on the blankets, smiling when he heard Yugi sigh, but it faded when the little one's muscles tensed again. Yami sat down right next to him trying to calm the little body in front of him.

"I know it hurts, but please Yugi, relax," Yami told him whiping the tears from his large eyes. Yami could only sit and watch as Yugi's body relaxed, only for him to feel the pain and tense again; soon though he was finally able to relax completely and that was when Yami made his move. He moved around Yugi and crawled in behind him holding the little one to his chest, shivering. When he looked up Jou was gone again to fetch more blood for them both. Marik and Malik followed them and sat down near Yugi, the brothers sat next to each other Ryou was still hanging onto Marik like a leash and Malik looked at him.

"Marik you still have that U.G.O stuck to your face," he commented.

"A what?" he replied going cross eyed looking at Ryou.

"unidentified grey object," Malik stated bluntly the fun gone out of it now.

"Ryou, you can let go the threat is gone now," Marik said bowing his head, so Ryou's back touched the floor, Ryou let go and turned over looking at Yugi.

"Yugi?" he asked staring at the pale tired vampire lying in front of him. Yami stared back a him and let out a tiny growl of warning, and Ryou backed away into Marik's chest.

"Yami be nice," Marik said scratching the top of Ryou's head with a claw; it had been a long time since he had a pet, and Ryou was growing on him.

Yami's full attention was on Yugi's obvious pain a distress, he wanted to just hold him, tell him it was all right, but it wasn't, ever since he had changed there had been nothing but trouble, and Bakura wasn't backing down. He gently licked the word on his shoulder closed, it burned his tounge when he did it though and when he looked at it there it was in dark bold scars 'mine'. Yami continued running his hands up and down Yugi's back and stomach, trying to comfort Yugi as the little one shivered. His eye lids fluttering rapidly as he tried to look at the two dragons in front of him.

"Marik? Malik?" he rasped out trying to focus on them.

"Hi Yugi," Marik replied bowing down and nudging the small vampire's face with his scaly nose, a friendly gesture, Yugi moaned like Marik was trying to wake him up.

"Yami was very worried about you," Marik told him backing away slightly and crossing his paws in front of Ryou, who was still backed up to his chest. Yugi smiled slightly, finally alowing his eyes to shut, and falling into fateuge induced sleep feeling, safe amongst his friends.

* * *

Gruzzee: well theres another chapter, I feel soooo bad for Yugi and it's not over yet, awww man why did I have to do it again ((hugs computer crying))

Cazi: awww, aibou, don't cry you'll -

Gruzzee: ((ZAPPP!))

Cazi: electrocute yourself... aw darn, well R&R and come back for more in the meantime I'll take care of Gruzzee

P.S. wounded thumb caused delay on this fiction and the other new fiction soon to be released for those of you who like my other story, Tenshi Yugi.


	17. heart beat demons

* * *

Yugi awoke to a pair of arms tightening around his waist, pain shot through his body and his eyes immediately shot open; he began to fight, something clinked nearby and he struggled even harder it was Bakura, Bakura was after him again! In reality all it was was Yami, Yami had been holding him as he slept and the clink was the sound of the IV that Jou had hooked up to him.

"Help!" Yugi cried trying to struggle away, alerting the dragon sentinals next to them, Marik instantly set out to comfort the small vampire. But Yugi wasn't listening, all he saw was pain and Bakura, he struggled free of Yami's grasp and landed in a screaming heap on the floor, ripping the IV out of his arm.

"Yamiiii!" he screeched curling up on himself, holding his arm in pain, Yami was immediately off the couch; he reached out for his little koibito but when he touched him he curled up tighter and began to scream in pain as the night terror continued and he began to relive the mornings events in his head. Yami finally just reach out and grabbed Yugi bringing him into a tight embrace, holding onto him.

"Yugi, Yugi, it's me Yami, I'm here," Yami whispered to him trying to calm him.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay," Yami cooed, holding Yugi's head to his chest, Yugi stopped fighting and settled for heart wrenching sobs as the pain of his movements hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Sh,sh,sh, Yugi let me help you," Yami purred nuzzling the pained body in his arms. They sat that way for what seemed like forever, until Yugi's sobs became small whimpers. Malik actually came close behind the little one and nuzzled the small area available on his back with his nose mimicking his younger brother; it was amazing even to him how much this poor human was making him 'feel' again. Yami looked over at Malik and smiled slightly, he had only seen the older dragon act like that for his brother never for anyone or thing else. Yugi continued whimpering, he clung to Yami like a gecko his breathing and heart rate had risen and he was beginning to pant into Yami's chest.

"Yami," Yugi croaked out quietly scared.

"I've got you Yugi," Yami said shutting his eyes as he buried his face in Yugi's bangs.

"Lets get you off the floor," Yami said wrapping his arm under the little vampires legs, Yugi cried out as he was moved but put up no resistance.

"Yugi, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I know you are hurting," Yami told him kneeling on the floor next to the couch; Malik helped him, propping the little one up onto the couch. Jou returned, with Seto following behind him, he saw the small group around the couch and approached them looking over the back of the couch at Yugi.

"Are you okay little Yugi?" he asked, Yugi didn't respond, he merely looked weakly up at Seto and blinked hazily at him.

"How do you think he feels Seto?" Yami questioned back, glaring up at him for asking such a stupid question. He sighed and turned his attention back to Yugi, cuddling the dazed little vampire gently.

"Did you get rid of _him_?" Yami asked Seto.

"I didn't have time to, after you got away he called me a fella and jumped back in the direction he had come from," Seto replied frowning at the thought that he had practically let him go.

"Fine, let him retreat... Seto can you help heal him, you know you're the true medic in the family," Yami said his healing skills where so rudimentary that the best he could was what he had done to Ryou earlier and that would cause Yugi even more pain, he definatly didn't want that.

"Sure Yami, you may be a constant pain in the ass, but that doesn't mean Yugi should suffer," Seto replied coming around the couch to sit next to Yami, Yugi followed him with his eyes all the way around, he had heard the words 'Yugi' and 'suffer' right next to each other and it scared him.

"Okay every one leave the room," Seto told them.

"Why should we?" Marik asked indignantly,

"Because I can't concentrate when I have two loud-mouth dragons and their pet staring over my shoulder," Seto replied irritated.

Marik bent and huffed a cloud of soot into the back of Seto's hair, turning the back of his head a nasty shade of black, before he stood and led Ryou away, with Malik following close behind him. Jou left behind them with out a fight; he knew how serious Seto could get over healing, it was something Seto prided him self on. Yami was the only one who stayed behind; he wasn't about to leave Yugi's side not even for this. Seto viciously was sweeping at his hair trying to get the soot out but gave up when it wouldn't come off.

"Yami, be ready to hold him if he starts to move away," Seto told him reaching out for Yugi, who had curled up against the couch as far as he could go. There was something not right about Seto.

They streached Yugi out flat on the couch, after a few cries of protest, he and Seto finally began he spread out his thin fingers over Yugi's chest and Yugi began to cry again. Seto was hurting him he could feel it, it felt like a snake was constricting around his heart, slowing the beating the muscle itself was going dead very slowly, and Yugi began to pant.

"Yami!" he called, scared, his heart had almost completely stopped beating, it was still working but barely.

"Shhh Yugi, it's going to be okay," Yami cooed unaware of the damage Yugi was feeling. He continued on down Yugi's body but the little one began to struggle, his small chest heaving up and down as he tried to breath and keep his heart circulating blood; when the little one looked up at Seto's eyes he saw Bakura not the kind, blue eyed, slightly sex-crazed, vampire that had helped him through his own first night as a vampire.

"Hold still," Seto commanded, unable to keep a solid hold on him when he was jerking around.

"No! Bakura," Yugi cried Yami bent over him and held onto him, running his fingers through his koi's hair. Seto smirked, the little one could see past his facade. He pressed down a little harder on the little ones stomach and continued on, the tears inside Yugi were next to be 'healed' only when he did it he made Yugi feel it by making each and every tear burn as he closed it; there would be scars left behind but no body would know about them but their owner. All the while he was doing this Yugi was panting and hacking, his weakened heart pumping rapidly to survive, tears streamed down his face as the pain hit his body. He wrapped his arms around Yami, pressing his head into his chest, trying to get his koi to notice his drasticly slowed heartbeat, Seto finished the 'healing' and got up.

"There, that should do it," Seto said walking away; Jou reentered the room with the brothers Ishtar following close behind, Yugi was still clinging to Yami, pressing the older lover's head into his chest.

"Yami, what wrong with Yugi?" Jou asked looking at the two.

"Heart... Heart!" Yugi rasped, coughing, his chest was hurting badly and he was trying to get Yami's attention. He carefully unwound Yugi's arms from around his neck and held his small hands in his.

"Yugi, breath, tell me what's wrong, what did Seto miss?" he asked looking into his wheezing koi's eyes. Yugi tried to take in a nice deep breath, but his chest wouldn't alow it.

"Heart, hurts," he sighed, relieved, when Yami finally pressed his ear to his chest. Yami immediately noticed Yugi's fluttering heartbeat.

"Sh, okay Yugi, breath, slow down, I'll go get Seto," Yami said getting up. Yugi grabbed onto Yami like a leash; he wasn't hurting more than an ache in his lower half and didn't mind moving so much.

"No! No Seto, Bakura!" Yugi tried to wheeze out, shutting his eyes against Yami's well toned stomach. Yami stopped and looked down at his koibito,

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami asked kneeling back down to Yugi's level.

"He... Is...Bakura..." Yugi wheezed out tiredly he yawned slightly, a sign he wasn't getting enough oxygen to his brain.

"Yugi, that was Seto, you know him," Yami replied feeling his forehead.

"A disguise," Yugi responded hacking, sitting up and leaning forward as he hacked into his hands; Yami rubbed his back gently.

"Yugi are you sure?" Yami asked, his anger rising slowly that he had allowed Bakura to touch his koi again, Yugi nodded looking weakly over at him.

"He... Squeezed my... Heart," Yugi told him showing his lover, with hand motions, what it felt like he had done.

"Beating to slow," Yugi coughed grabbing Yami.

"Hold me," he whispered hoarsely to him. Now that Yami had noticed, he could feel Yugi's heart pulsing inside his chest; Yugi was almost pushing himself into a heart attack.

"Yugi, I'll keep him away, relax, I mean it you are pushing your heart too hard," Yami whispered running his hand over his back; he felt Yugi heave a huge sigh and go slightly limp in his arms. Yami laid Yugi back on the couch, and turned to Jou.

"Where did he go?" he asked Jou already knew who he wanted.

"He went that way," Jou said pointing towards the kitchen, the blood supply!

"Malik you may hate me, but please, for Yugi's sake, come with me," Yami pleaded to Malik. Malik looked down at the shorter vampire and the first thought to come to his head was, what can I get out of this.

"Give me and Marik a permanent room and a new bed and I'll come with you,"

"Malik!" Marik chided raising a paw and wapping him good and hard on the back of the head. Malik growled at him and turned back to Yami.

"Fine, deal," Yami said turning and just about running through the door with Malik loaping along behind him. They reached the kitchen Yami's fears were confirmed at the sight that met them; Bakura had dropped his disguise, his staff in hand and was leaning heavily on it. The once shiny black glass was covered in a thick coat of glistening blood, a bottle from the freezer lay shattered at his feet, the staff was mutating again; the ring at the top was getting bigger as it absorbed the blood, the wings were turning downwards and sprouting two spikes at the top that extended over the ring and connected at the points.

"Bakura!" Yami shouted angrily, running towards him; he dove at the thief to tackle him, but as he got close to him, he bounced back with about the force of being shot out of a cannon. He hit Malik, who barely budged, and looked up those same blue and black shadows had wrapped around Bakura in a loose shield. Bakura looked up at them with narrowed eyes.

"You will pay today oh weak pharaoh," Bakura shouted, standing, the blue shadows circulated around him wildly. Suddenly they shot away from him and towards Yami and Malik.

"Move Malik!" Yami shouted at the dragon, diving to the side; Malik was like a giant moronic snake though, he immediately slithered out of the way, crouching low and snaking his way around a counter. Yami jumped on the older dragons back, unlike the real Seto he was short enough to ride either dragon. Malik immediately protested but Yami pulled his head back around to face him.

"Look, your scales can probably take most of his attacks, my body probably can't take more than about two of his attacks, besides I've seen Marik and you like this before," Yami told him smirking when the older brother glared at him.

"Thaaaanks, that means I'm a walking body shield, right?" Marik said narrowing his lavender eyes.

"Yes, now, move!" Yami said kicking his heels into Maliks shoulders. Malik crawled forward keeping one side to the counter,

"Do that again and I'll just drop you in a perfect range for him to attack you," he growled, his spines trying to rise with Yami sitting on them. They both looked up over the edge of the counter as another bottle was sent shattering to the floor; Yami moaned pitifully when he realized the bottle had been one of his favorites, he'd been aging it for close to ten years now.

"Sickem Malik!" Yami whispered fiercely, crouching low on the dragons shoulders as Malik charged over the counter, presenting his this heavily scaled chest and fore arms for an attack, as he charged towards Bakura. Bakura looked up again; the ring on the staff was large enough to probably pass a dog through, and the blue shadows had formed a sort of portal.

"I can now bring forth a monster far greater than you can fathom; come forth my demon Diabound!" Bakura called the portal pulsated once, twice, then finally the beast erupted from the ring. It was huge, it filled half the kitchen, it made Malik look like a kitten, the creature's upper body a pale gray with wings of the same color, it's lower body molded into a hooded albino cobra's head. It's head, decorated with fan-like projections, bared down towards them, growling and bearing its sharp teeth. Malik stopped so suddenly he practically sat down, skidding to a halt inches away from it; Yami dug his fingers into his scales to keep from falling off as both of them stared wide eyed into the huge face before them.

"Tear them limb from limb," Bakura commanded his voice dripping with satisfaction.

"Retreat Malik! Retreat!" Yami shouted pulling back on the crest of hair on his head. Malik snorted, blowing a cloud of black soot and sparks into Diabound's face turning the almost white skin black; Malik reared back, scraping the monster across the face with his claws, before wheeling around and fleeing the kitchen.

"Malik, living room now," Yami commanded being the most scared he had ever been in centuries.

"No, shit Yami," Malik growled back, running as fast as possible toward the living room. They hit the living room, Jou was bent over Yugi, stroking the coughing vampires back.

"We have to get out of here!" Yami cried not leaving Malik's back.

"Jou, grab Yugi for me, Bakura just summoned something huge in the kitchen and Malik made it angry," Yami added looking behind him, the monster had just rounded the corner and was darting towards them.

"Malik, no time for the door, if you love Yugi or Marik, you are going to break a window to get out," Yami said quickly pushing the dragon forward. He quickly cast up wall after wall of shadows in the door way, blocking off the main entrance for the monster; it hit the shadows with a bang and a loud roar, Yugi looked up from his hands at Yami.

"Yugi we have to go," Yami said Picking him up, he heard an evil hiss behind him and spun to see the giant cobra's head reared back ready to strike; it had wound its way around to the other doorway. Yami focused even harder and created a block for that door cutting off the snakes head, it dropped to the floor with a loud thud and it evaporated into thin wisps of blue and black. The monster on the other side of the wall let out an angered roar and Yami felt it trying to shred down the shadows; Yugi was slowly climbing Yami to his feet where he stood wobbling and aching next to Yami, his gaze had locked on where the giant serpant's head had been.

"Y-Y-Yami what was that thing?" Yugi asked shaking as he clung to Yami.

"Something we need to get away from fast," Yami sighed the amount of power it took to hold up the large amount of shadows needed to hold back the creature on the other side was wearing him out, he hadn't used this much power in a very long time. Yami turned around when he heard the shattering of glass, Marik stood in the window pane shaking his head which he had used to break the window.

"Come on Yugi," Yami cooed Yugi could barely stand, and his breathing was still ragged and laboured.

"You get to ride Marik," he said picking Yugi up, Malik had his head stuck through the window.

"Come on Yami," he called noticing he was moving slower than normal.

"I'm moving as fast as I can," Yami panted dropping to his knees, the giant monster was shredding at the shadows, and Yami was feeling it. Malik dove through the window coming up next to Yami just as the shadows broke in.

"Come on you ass!" Malik shouted he bent into an almost impossible position picking Yami up by his shirt collar and slinging him over his back with Yugi. Diabound charged into the room, wings flapping, its tail was back and it lunged forward just as Malik turned back. He kicked out like the stubborn mule he was and caught the snake clear in the face, gripping with his claws as he came back down, he crushed the things head down with his heels.

He bounded off through the window, before Diabound could lash back at him for hurting its tail; Jou, Ryou, and Marik were all ready outside Malik traded off to Marik, Yugi had to lie back like he had done before the last time he had riden because sitting forward made his breathing almost impossible. Yami stayed on Malik's back,

"The lake, go to the lake" he told them, holding onto Malik's neck, and before the monster still inside the house could realize that they had gone outside they ran, to the lake.

* * *

note: If I remember right fella was considered an insult in Arabic it was like calling some one a dog, or a peasant.

Gruzzee: another chapter, okay guys I promised no more rape scenes, of course there will be no lemons for a while either ((DUHHH!))

Cazi: jeez aibou you almost gave Yugi a break there ((rolls eyes))

Gruzzee: I know, next chapter he'll get a break, well sort of

Cazi: well good, he needs it in the mean time R&R people and come back for more


	18. lady of the lake

* * *

The small group reached the lake as fast as possible, they hit the edge and Yami dove off of Malik's back into the water.

"Come on!" he shouted swimming about as good as any fish.

"Yami you can't be serious," Jou called.

"Dead serious," he called right back before diving out of sight, Lassie came up out of the murky deep and met Yami on the way down, he pulled her head in towards him and went back up, leading her with him; they broke the surface and Yami led her to the bank.

"Malik, Marik, you both are going to have to change, unless you can swim in those forms," Yami said getting out of the water.

"We can't swim either way," Marik said, changing like Yami told him to, holding Yugi in his arms. Jou got in the water with Lassie and bent her neck down so he was right next to her ear and he began to whisper to her. Malik stayed the same,

"I'm not swimming," he said.

"Fine, then stay up here, I guess Bakura will love peeling your hide from your bones," Yami said as he took the panting Yugi from Marik.

"Yami... what're we doing?" he asked feeling the water trickling from Yami's face.

"We're going somewhere truly safe," Yami told him, kissing him lightly on the forehead before he sat him down on Lassie's back. Jou pulled away from Lassie, the large creature nodded her head and squealed happily, butting her head against his chest.

"Come here Marik," Jou said, Marik was still standing on the bank looking nervously at the water and fidgeting with the hem of his lavender tank top. He was a fire dragon by nature, he couldn't swim if he wanted to, and if water ever got to the wrong part of his body the soot inside if him would become a sticky goop on the inside of his lungs. Jou walked over and pulled him in up to his knees; Marik immediately latched onto Jou as tight as possible.

"Malik help me!" he cried as Jou pulled him along shakily towards Lassie; Malik didn't change his form he just splashed on in being short enough as a dragon to have his chest touch the water, he stood up on his hind legs and opened his arms to his brother who darted back towards the shallow water and the bigger dragon. He clung to him instantly.

"You always were a baby," Malik sighed.

"Would it make you feel better if I came with you?" he asked pressing Marik into the upward curve of his belly, Marik nodded trying to wrap his arms around his big brother's chest.

"Guys we have to go," Jou said from his place at Lassie's side.

"C-coming!" Marik stuttered out holding onto Malik as he waded in further, he finally got to Lassie, shaking all over. Jou guided his hands to the scales on Lassie's flippers; Yami was on her back with Yugi sitting next to him

"Malik, if you want to go down with us you are going to have to change," Jou told him going to her other flipper in deeper water, holding the floundering Ryou and attaching him as well, Malik sighed and changed again, grabbing onto Lassie's flipper.

"Okay, guys take a deep breath and hold it. Lassie take us under," Jou told her; all six of them took in a deep breath Yugi being unable to had Yami lying next to him breath for him through a kiss, Yami took in a huge breath and blew it into Yugi's mouth their fingers interlacing carefully.

With and excited squeal Lassie dove under, fast, both of the Ishtars had an almost white knuckle grip on on of her flipper as she propelled herself under water. Jou looked ahead, the lake itself was made in a deep cone shape, and at the bottom he could see the old water lady's housing on the bottom of the cone, the almost white sands stood out in the murk and Lassie sped towards it. Jou looked over to see Yami and Yugi exchanging their oxygen slowly; Malik had his always passive expression on and Marik looked like he was about to have a coronary. Lassie quickly hit the bottom, and the water woman's servants emerged from the half buried dwelling in the sands; Jou let go and the others followed his lead as the servants came closer, they were mermaids half dressed mermaids and mermen. Marik freaked out when they came close, the younger brother snorted out a peculiar combination of inky black stuff and air bubbles; it took two of the stronger looking mermen to hold him before they swam off with him towards the building, bubbles blowing out rapidly. The rest of the merpeople escorted them into the building three of the prettiest women helped Yami and Yugi, who were practically locked at the lips. The doorway into the small looking temple building was covered in a silver sheen like a bubble almost, they all passed through it; Malik being the most stubborn, opened his mouth to snap at the male who handled him, only to remember he was under water and shut it quickly, he shoved him through the sheen and the merman spoke.

"Speak if you wish," he drawled before swimming off past him, brushing the side of his head with his tail. Malik looked around his lungs were starting to hurt; Jou walked up to him and smacked him good and hard on the back.

"Breath moron!" he said as Malik was launched forward and the large bubbles he'd been holding in, flew from his mouth.

"Stupid, Merl told you you could speak," Jou added as Malik pushed himself up, he couldn't believe it he was breathing under water. He quickly looked around for his brother, he found him on a sand drift, coughing up a storm of bubbles.

"Marik!" he called pouncing towards him.

"Breath, baby, breath!" he told him rolling the younger over and pinning him to the sand, Marik looked up at him and sucked in a huge breath before sitting up and clinging to his lover breathing hard.

"Malik where are we!" he asked startled.

"I don't know baby," Malik replied hugging his brother.

"We're in Isis's home, she tends your cave's springs and takes care of Lassie," Yami said swimming up behind them.

"Why did you bring us here?" Malik growled.

"Because it is one of the safest places for us, Isis is quite the powerful water spirit," Yami said with a shrug.

"She can also help Yugi," he added, knowing Malik had a slight soft spot for his little koi.

"Where is he? Is he all right?" Marik asked standing and pulling his brother with him.

"He's fine, one of the mermaids took him to Isis, if you wish to see her just follow me," Yami replied twisting around and swimming off in the direction of a high arching doorway that was, in fact, big enough to fit a monster the size of Lassie through. They followed clumsily truly unable to swim, graceful as they were on land.

"Where is this Isis?" Malik asked Yami as said vampire turned and began to push them along into the large room on the other side of the arch way; the room was actually quite beautiful, every inch of the walls were carved out to resemble some sort of sea life. In this room huge straps hung from the ceiling, floating in the water eerily while glass bottles of different colors sat on shelves carved from the wall.

"Yami, what exactly does she do with this place?" Marik asked nervously looking around at the straps and bottles.

"She takes care of Lassie here," Yami replied moving them towards the next much smaller arch way decorated with sea snakes. Yami pushed them through it and into yet another chamber, this one was smaller, much smaller, and it was tilted downwards so that many statues and vases lay in piles at one end of the room, net hammocks hung from the ceiling and one of them had a small crowd of mermaids around it giggling. Yami swam up to them pulling Malik and Marik with him.

"Shoo," Yami said shooing them away, the pretty mermaids scattered, still giggling their little hearts out. When they moved they revealed Yugi sleeping, with one woman still at his side; Yami sat Malik and Marik down in a nearby hammock turning back to Yugi the lady next to him was rocking his hammoc back and forth gently, making his hair sway limply.

"How's his heart Isis?" Yami asked, both the Ishtars looked up at the mention of her name and their mouths dropped open. She was gorgeous, they had been expecting an elderly old hag, but she was beautiful her skin was tanned and was covered only by thin light blue linens her eyes were crystalline blue and her hair was black and on the backs of her arms were adorned with beautiful white fins, all in all, they both found her quite attractive; Malik had to quickly grab Marik before he fell out of the hammock.

"He's fine Yami, he was just having a little trouble with the change," she replied smiling sweetly as she continued to rock Yugi; Malik and Marik looked like they were about to melt.

"He's really sweet," she added.

"I'd die for him," Yami told her looking over at the brothers.

"I think you have a pair of admirers," he said pointing them out to her, she looked over at them also.

"Sorry boys, you're to young for me," she called making Marik fall backwards in the hammock.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked Yami watching the two of them.

"Isis, they're both at least a few millennia old, they're both dragons, and neither of them can swim worth a flip," he whispered to her.

"Still, I don't mate out side of my species," she said Malik heard it and that KOed the other dragon; they both hung back limp with their feet hanging over the edge of the hammock.

"Do you think I killed them?" she asked smirking trying to hold back a giggle.

"No, they're too persistent," Yami said looking back down at Yugi.

"Is it possible to repair his heart?" Yami asked going from humorous to concerned mother in an instant.

"I don't know I've worked on him, looked at his heart, half the muscle seems to have ceased working, like it's dead," Isis said tracing the scar down the little one's chest.

"What happened here?" she asked curiously.

"Before he came to live with us, his father did this with a knife, he said it happened when he was little," Yami replied grimacing at the thought, he left out what had happened before hand. Yugi opened his eyes slightly and smiled.

"Yami," he said weakly.

"Shh, little koi, rest," Yami said laying a hand over Yugi's cheek; Yugi reached up slowly and put a hand over Yami's. He let out a sigh, before closing his eyes again, a trail of bubbles trickling from his mouth as he relaxed again. Yami smiled down at Yugi, his little koibito was fighting so hard to keep on breathing, but still he found it somewhere in him to smile for his koi.

"What were all of your mermaids giggling about?" he asked slightly curious,

"Yami, it's not often we get humans down here, Yugi accidentally called me mother and the girls just couldn't resist the cute little vampire," Isis said smiling brightly as she floated away from him; the brothers sat up again like rising from the grave to watch her go making google eyes at her she swam beautifully, her toes were webed and so were her fingers. Yami moved between them and her and they hissed at him, when he didn't move they settled for gazing at each other and kissing.

"So Isis, how is life down here?"

"Same as always, Lassie gets a scrub down almost every day, the merpeople are still building their population and city, they love living down here with me," she replied swimming through another doorway, into the maze that was her home.

"Peaceful," Yami mused.

"Yes, it is, why do you say that?" she asked turning to face him.

"Well above water, an enemy of mine from a long long time ago has reappeared and has been hurting Yugi in the name of revenge, we came down here to escape his newest weapon," Yami replied sighing and coming to rest on the floor.

"It's okay Yami, my home is your home, help is here if you need it, Yugi is fine and so are your friends, speaking of friends, where's the tall lanky one that brought me my mermaids," she said sounding playful, she loved tormenting that one.

"I don't know, he has gone missing since Bakura chased me through the city this morning," Yami said resting his forehead in his hands.

"He distracted him for me only for a few seconds so I could escape with Yugi," he muttered out, noticing when a small fish swam past his face and on down the hall.

"He's probably fine Yami, you have to relax, rest, go share the hammock with Yugi, get some sleep, I bet he missed sleeping with you at his side," Isis told him coming down to the sand and resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Anyway, I need you to get those two fruit cakes out of the hammock you left them in, if they need to stay down here they need to learn how to swim," she said trying to raise a smile from her favorite vampire, it did and Yami got up brushing off the sand.

"I guess you're right, I'd watch Malik, he can be a real flirt trust me, him and his brother are in love with each other, but they'll both fall for a pretty woman," he said pushing off from the sands.

"Why thank you Yami," Isis said sounding flattered as she followed Yami along the sand covered hallway. As they swam, a shrill hoot echoed towards them and out of the dark came a spiraling purple and white object. It hit Yami with the force of a cannon ball and knocked him back into the sand, sending up a cloud into the water; Yami wrestled the thing off of him and sat coughing out the sand.

"Who'd I hit? Who'd I hit?" the thing said excitedly as it sat stirring up sand with it's tail wiggling around, when the sand cleared and it stopped moving Yami was met with a pretty little pair of brown and brass colored eyes from under a long mane of black hair.

"Who are you!" it squeaked excitedly darting even closer only to be pulled back far enough to see the slightly intimidating little thing. It was a female, a little one, only from the look of it four or five years old, it wore a little halter top, but nothing else. From the waist down she was fish, with large, long, very pretty looking fins with lavender and white swirled across them and the scales all the way down to her large tail fin; other long fins protruded from her back and the back of her arms, all of which were the same splashed colors of her tail. Her skin was even tanned like her mothers so were her fingers webbed. She looked excitedly up at Isis,

"Who's that? Who's that?" she squealed.

"Maxine! Tell Yami you're sorry, you could have hurt him!" Isis told the different mergirl, holding her out to say sorry to the startled vampire.

"Sorry Mr. Yami," she said not meeting his ruby red eyes.

"Who is this little bundle of energy?" Yami asked the hyper merchild.

"Yami, I'd like you to meet my daughter," Isis said turning Max to face him.

"Your daughter! When were you going to tell us you had a kid?" Yami asked smiling unbelieving.

"You haven't been down here to visit long enough for so long," she replied.

"So who's the lucky father?" Yami asked grinning.

"A merman named David," she said smiling fondly at her daughter.

"She's beautiful Isis," Yami said swimming closer and looking at her different colored eyes.

"How old are you?" he asked kindly.

"I'm this many years old," she said holding up four of her little webbed fingers.

"How'd you learn to swim so fast?" he asked sweet talking her.

"Daddy big fish taught me," she said happily flipping her tail.

"That's her grandfather," Isis said patting Max on the head.

"Go on sweety, you can play with Yami more later," she said pushing her off in the direction she had been going.

"Bye-bye Mr. Yami!" she called before darting off down the hall, Yami burst out laughing.

"You have a very interesting daughter," he said once he had stopped.

"Yes, she is a hand full but her grandfather and David can handle her, you need to get some rest," she said getting behind him and pushing him in the right direction.

"All right, all right, I'll get the brothers down for you, and then I'll go to sleep, but when I wake up I'm going to need some blood for me and Yugi, Jou I don't know, and Ryou, the little grey thing that came in next to Jou, he might need some too," Yami told her swimming back into the tilted room. The brothers instantly perked up, Isis floated close to the floor and looked up at them; Yami whispered something in her ear and she chuckled as Yami swam up to Yugi's hammock. Isis looked up at them batting her eyelashes,

"Well big boys come and get me," she purred up to them seductively; in the next second Malik and Marik were both out of the hammock and clumsily padding their way through the water down to her, they hit the sand and stood, staring wide eyed up at the beauty like a pair of puppy dogs.

"I thought you said you couldn't swim," Yami called mockingly, halfway to Yugi.

"We can't, that was falling with style," they replied jumping and padding in the water in a weak attempt to swim.

"Well Isis is going to teach you two how to swim, so please be on good behavior," Yami told them before twisting his body around and swimming up to his still sleeping koi.

"Yugi," he whispered as he carefully positioned himself behind Yugi, and gently moved the little vampire to face him, wrapping his arms around his petite waist, Yugi opened his eyes slightly.

"Koi," he whimpered out.

"I'm right here Yugi, you are safe here," he whispered back rubbing his back lightly. The little one sighed again and nuzzled his head into Yami's chest, listening as the water carried his heartbeat to his ears,

"I love you," Yami whispered leaning his body to start the hammock rocking again, and sleep finally caught up with him as he closed his eyes, he drifted off to join his koi in nice peaceful sleep.

* * *

note: okay the Character Maxine is dedicated to my new baby cousin who was born on the same day even the same hour as I started this chapter the father merman is dedicated to my uncle Dave full name David who is the real father of baby Maxine. I would just like you all to know that. Her age also contributes to it she is four days old today the fourth of July.

Gruzzee: well there's another chapter I like it and didn't I tell you I'd give Yugi a break

Cazi: yeah, that was really nice of you aibou, now, R&R and come back for more


	19. something fishy this way comes

* * *

Yugi awoke again, only this time to the sound of soft snoring, no many soft snorings, he slowly opened his eyes only to be met with Yami's chest and the swaying of the net hammock below them. He looked down through it and his eyes flew open wider, he was hanging at least a good twenty feet off the sand below; he looked up, shivering, to the ceiling, the hammock was attached to and he gripped Yami. Yes, his chest still hurt, but he needed something to hold onto and that something was Yami. He looked around slightly, scared, the other hammocks around them had things in them; their fish tails were hanging out of the nets that they slept in. The closest one rolled over, making it's tail switch sides and the hammock began to sway. It was a mermaid, he had almost forgotten they were there; they had come out to meet them and that was all he could remember, before that lady with black hair had lulled him to sleep.

"Yami!" he whispered hoarsely, holding the sleeping vampire tightly as he coughed sending small bubbles into the water. Yami was awaken by the noise and set out to comfort him rubbing his back lightly.

"Yugi, sh, sh, sh, it's okay, what's wrong?" he asked sitting up in the hammock. Yugi continued to cough making the net below them sway as he moved; Yami continued to shush the little vampire holding him close. When Yugi finally calmed down he just sat there, holding onto Yami for dear life.

"Scared," Yugi whispered, looking around the now darkened room, there were so many mermaids hanging in their hammocks and every thing was so dark it was hard to see.

"It's okay, Yugi, its okay," Yami cooed still rubbing the little one's back; Yugi sighed coughing once or twice as he relaxed. Yami slowly laid back down with him.

"Are you feeling okay?" Yami asked him softly rocking the hammock again.

"My-my chest s-still hurts," yugi whispered back stuttering slightly.

"Shh, just relax, we'll find a way to fix that in the morning, lets just get some rest now," Yami said smiling and kissing his little koi lightly before he yawned and closed his eyes again.

"Okay," Yugi whispered, kissing Yami back and shutting his eyes with another sigh.

He had just barely begun to drift off to sleep when he felt something brush against the bottom of the hammock, making his eyes reopen and look down, there was nothing there.

"Are you all right?" said a voice behind him, he flipped over quickly looking for whoever it was. He saw Ryou perched, clinging to one of the ropes that attached the hammock to the ceiling, and he shrank into Yami's arms; the fledgeling crawled down the rope and let go, floating next to Yugi's side of the hammock.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay," he said coming closer and holding onto the side, curling his claws into the underside of the netting; Yugi couldn't speak quiet enough not to wake Yami so he just pointed to his heart.

"Hurts," he whispered quietly.

"I'm very sorry," Ryou said hanging his head.

"I never thought my dad would follow me," he said sadly,

"I f-forgive you," Yugi whispered.

"It-t-t wasn't y-your f-f-f-fault," he stuttered out quietly yawning.

"Do you need anything?" Ryou asked;

"Blood," Yugi moaned out reopening one of his eyes slightly to look up at the fledgeling before closing it again.

"I have enough, you can take some of mine," he said meekly offering his wrist.

"I-I can't," Yugi told him,

"I mean it, anything to make you feel a little better," Ryou almost pleaded.

"O-okay," Yugi replied opening his mouth, showing his fangs. Ryou brought his wrist down to Yugi and the small vampire closed his mouth over the wrist puncturing through with his fangs easily; Ryou didn't even flinch. Yugi drew the blood from him slowly, breathing through his nose was harder than through his mouth. He only drew a few small amounts of blood before he withdrew his fangs and swiped his tongue across the punctures before the blood had time to get out and dissipate into the water.

"Thank you," he whispered shutting his eyes and cuddling up against Yami's chest.

"You're welcome Yugi," Ryou replied as Yugi felt his toes free the net hammock beneath him and heard him swim back under the net, brushing it again with his back as he went under.

"Thank you, Ryou," Yugi whispered again as he finally drifted off to sleep, new blood slowly working its way through his damaged heart.

The next time Yugi opened his eyes it was to the sound of rushing water around him, he turned over to find Yami not there and he shot up looking around. The room was a little lighter and almost all of the hammocks were empty, the only things left in them were mermaid kids and babies from the looks of it.

"Yami!" Yugi cried looking down over the edge of the hammock.

"Yamiii!" he called again, wheezing, looking around for someone familiar. The hammock began to swing again at one end and he flipped around to see Ryou perched there again, clinging to the rope.

"R-Ryou?" he asked questioningly trying to relay that he was confused.

"That Lassie creature brought someone else down," he said coming down to kneel in the hammock with his feet sticking out behind him. Yugi hadn't noticed it the night before, but the fledgeling had donned new clothes that looked like they had been dyed a purple color.

"W-where is Y-Y-Yami?" Yugi croaked out becoming scared and needing something to hold.

"He went out to meet him, it looks like that Seto guy only he's missing a few chunks of flesh and half of his clothes," Ryou told him running his fingers along the edge of the new deep purple kilt he wore. Yugi on the other hand had taken on the appearance of a deer caught in the headlights of an eighteen wheeler, it was Seto, Seto was back. He immediately threw himself at Ryou holding onto him for dear life;

"Don't let him get me!" he cried his voice cracking horribly; he couldn't stand it any more, he had to hold something and Ryou was the closest thing. Ryou, caught off guard by the sudden action, relaxed and awkwardly put his arms around Yugi's shoulders.

"It's okay Yugi, I think Yami will be able to tell the difference this time," he told him rubbing Yugi's shoulder and feeling the word scarred there permanently. Yugi turned around when he heard voices drifting up from below. Both of them looked down in time to watch Yami come swimming through the arch way dragging a bound, bandaged, and bloody Seto.

"Now for the real test, Yugi can tell if you're not the real Seth Amut Kaiba," Yami said setting the Seto down in the sand before he swam up to the Hammock Yugi and Ryou were in. All it took was a angry hiss from Yami to scare Ryou away from Yugi, but it was enough to scare Yugi even more and he shrunk down into the hammock covering his head with his hands. Yami's anger melted at the sight and he came closer.

"Yugi?" the little vampire looked up at Yami having seen him angry had scared him.

"Yugi, I need you to help me with something," he said reaching out to him. He picked Yugi up and carried him bridal style, floating down to the bound Seto.

"Yugi, is this the real Seto?" he asked him softly.

"Damn it Yami, it's me, Seto, how many things do I have to tell you to prove it, I almost won the war for Joan of Arc, we lived in Germany for two years of our life, when I changed Jou he was a filthy little street punk from Boston now he loves to shop, tries to steal my drinks, and will do anything just to get me to kiss him," Seto listed off angrily.

"So, even though that stuff is true, you could have just had the real Seto tell you those things if you were a fake," Seto glared up at him and notice how weak Yugi was looking.

"What happened to the little guy?" he asked.

"A copy of you happened to him," Yami replied shifting so Yugi could see Seto, and the little one shrank into him. He still looked at him though, Seto had a couple of big bandages on his face and a many more wrapped around his chest, arms, and one of his ankles, but he locked eyes with him and it clicked. There was nothing to be afraid of this was the real deal Seto, blue eyes and all; Yugi rolled out of Yami's arms to kneel in the sand in front of Seto. Seto looked at him and Yugi slowly moved towards him.

"Seto!" he cried diving at him and pulling the much taller vampire into a tight hug as he latched onto the older one.

"I told you I was the real thing now could you untie me?" Seto said unable to move his arms to hold Yugi. Yami immediately realized he'd been wrong and set out on the task of releasing his arms and legs; when the ropes and shadows were off of his hands and elbows he instantly brought them around and held Yugi as the little one clung to him. While Yami was working on Seto's feet he looked up at him, the scowl reappeared on his face for a moment and he flicked him off before returning his attention to Yugi, yep it was Seto all right, he'd never met someone who could work up the gall to flick him off other than Seto, not even Jou.

"So really, what happened to Yugi?" he a sked once Yami had gotten all the ropes off.

"Bakura disguised himself as you and did some sort of healing on him and in the meantime he shut down half of the muscles in his heart, he's doing good to be breathing the way he is now," Yami said turning around when he heard something moving rapidly towards him, Ryou was dog paddling towards them.

"What do you want?" Yami hissed, he still had dislike for the fledgeling.

"I wanted to see Yugi," Ryou replied coldly to him before swimming past Yami, with a flick of his tail as he went by. Yami watched him very carefully as he took Yugi from Seto, coming to sit in the sand next to the crippled vampire, Ryou leaned down close to his ear.

"Do you need any more blood?" he whispered quietly. Yugi blinked hazily up at him but nodded in response; Yami heard the question though and before Ryou could give him his wrist Yami had snatched up Yugi and was drifting away with him.

"Yami?" Yugi questioned looking up at him.

"I'll feed you," Yami whispered sitting Yugi down in his hammock again. He turned and swam off in the direction of the first room they had been in.

"Don't touch him, I'll know if you do," he growled to Ryou as he passed. He kept on going to find Isis in the next room giving Lassie a scrub down with her little daughter darting around scratching the soft spots making Lassie very happy and curl into different positions in the straps for her mother.

"Isis, is it time for the fish to be brought in? I need blood," He asked coming closer, trying to ignore the small mergirl that had attached herself to his waist.

"They should almost be done, why?" she said,

"Yugi needs some and I'll be, well you know, before I let Ryou feed him," Yami said resisting saying any strong language in front of Maxine.

"The fish are the only way I can figure to get blood with out biting into the merpeople, and we don't want to do that," Yami replied shrugging and detaching Maxine from him reattached herself quickly around his neck.

"Maxine get off of him," Isis told her noticing Yami was having trouble with her. She let go and went back to teasing Lassie.

"Thanks Isis," he said before swimming off to the first room, where he found Malik doing a very crude version of a frog kick towards Marik, who had perched himself high in the room on a shelf curled up as a dragon and looking very out of place. In the doorway at least fifteen mermen were pulling in a large net full of fish of all different sizes. Yami swam up to them as they pulled nets over the entrances to the room so the fish wouldn't escape, and opened the net in a flash of fins and scales, they scattered, and the mermen began to make a game out of it. The nets over the windows had holes in them big enough to let the fish not worth keeping out of the room, the rest were fair game including for Malik and Marik, who picked out a couple of the small fish that got too close, for snacks. Yami approached one of the ones who looked like a leader black scales, a scar shaped like a star on his belly, and the darkest coldest blue eyes he'd ever seen.

"Do you mind if I take some fish?" he asked.

"Sure if you can catch it you can keep it," he said gruffly not even looking at him.

"Thanks," Yami said and he was off, he darted among the fish and mermen, looking for good sized ones, he caught one going to slow and picked up another that Marik had caught, careful not to break the skin on them, fish didn't have much in the way of blood. He caught one more before he finally had to go back down to the sands to pick up one of the small net bags to tie to his waist and put the fish in. He caught only one more particularly large fish before he went back with enough for Yugi, himself, Seto, and Ryou. When he reentered the tilted room he noticed Seto had been moved up into a hammock next to Yugi, and swam up to them. He gave Seto a fish and then went to Yugi, Ryou was hanging onto the rope at the end.

"I didn't do a thing," he cried throwing his hands up and hanging on with his feet. Yami threw him his fish and Ryou dove to catch it before the dazed fish could swim away; Yami helped Yugi sit up and handed him a fish.

"Bite right below the gills," he told him showing him where to bite and the little vampire bit, copying his older lover and slowly drinking the fish dry of any blood. Once he was done a vicious crunch sounded next to him; both him and Yami glanced over to see Ryou holding his fish, only instead of just bite marks the fish was missing a very large chunk of flesh and bone.

"What?" he said once he had swallowed the chunk in his mouth.

"Y-you c-c-c-can eat?" Yugi stuttered out looking at him with his head cocked to the side.

"Yeah unlike you full fledged vampires, my stomach doesn't absorb my blood for me, I have something in my throat that does that, so, yes, unlike you my stomach still functions normally and so do the other organs connected," Ryou told them wrapping his tail around his stomach.

"Not true! our organs still work, we just have a choice of weather or not we want to use them," Seto called from his hammock having finished his fish. Ryou simply continued to eat his fish and, to their amazement, finished the entire thing bones and all.

"Th-th-that doesn't h-h-hurt?" Yugi asked thinking about how it might feel to swallow whole fish bones.

"No it doesn't hurt," Ryou replied bluntly.

"Yami! We found something you might want to see in with the last catch!" called Isis from the door way looking up at them. Yami told Yugi he'd be right back and went down to her.

"What is it?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"It looks like one of your monsters, it came in with a net of our fish, we've never seen anything like it in the lake before," she said pulling Yami back through into the room Lassie had been in earlier; the same black scaled male floated there waiting for them trying to hold a strange looking little creature by the nose. As they approached Yami noticed it looked alot like a seahorse, only with wild colors, the thing was about as big as his fore arm its body was a clear light aqua marine color, like light blue glass, and the rest of it was covered in long nasty looking magenta spines webed all over its body, the little bugger was putting up one heck of a fight too, it was pulling backwards as hard as it's little fins could go even though the merman had a very firm grip on its long nose. Yami got right up next to him, the thing was defiantly a monster from the shadows but he had never summoned this one before, sure he'd seen it but it wasn't his.

"Is this one of your little beasts?" the male grumbled out bringing up his other hand trying to find a place on the critter's body where he could grab.

"No this one isn't mine, do you have a net for it, I'd like to see if it's one of Seto's," Yami replied looking the seahorse-like creature over from its beady black eyes to it's even darker magenta tail,

"Yes we have a net for it, here," the merman said taking the net bag from his hip and quickly shoving the little monster into it.

"Thank you," he said taking it from him and heading back in the direction he came, Isis following close behind.

"Yami what is that thing?" she asked coming up next to him.

"it's a monster called a boneheimer; what I don't know is who's it is, I'm going to kill it if it isn't Seto's," Yami said holding up the bag they reentered and Yami pushed off from the sand up to Seto.

"Hey Seto is this little pest yours?" Yami asked holding it up for him; Seto looked at Yami then at the boneheimer.

"Yami what in seven hells would make you think I would ever make that thing mine?" Seto asked glaring at the magenta and aqua marine thing.

"I didn't think so, time to get rid of you," Yami said throwing the bag into open water still tied shut, he put out his hands and the shadows came out clamping shut over the bag like a Venus fly trap; when they opened, the bag was still there, but the little monster wasn't. Almost the instant he did so he regretted it as a loud bang shook the building around them shaking dust from the ceiling and startling Yugi in his hammock.

"Oh,no!" Yami cried darting back up to the hammocks a horrible thought occurring to him,

"We have to get out of here, that thing was a spy! Bakura's here!"

* * *

notes: first note, the way Yami told Yugi to bite on the fish has an anatomy twist to it, right behind and just below a fish's gills is a fish's heart, therefore, it would be the best place to bite for blood, any where else and you run the risk of hitting the stomach or swim bladder or some other nasty organ. second note the boneheimer is a duel monster I was just thinking of adding it in here as Bakura's spy, so I did.

Gruzzee: another nice chapter but behold the ever present evil cliffhanger.

Cazi: yay, that's my aibou now get ready for a bumpy fight and all you out there R&R and come back for more, oh and please keep in mind my aibou lives on Florida's west coast so there is always the possibility that we will be delayed by hurricanes until December 1st.

Gruzzee: err, readers out there I have another late question I'm asking it all the way back here, okay, would you guys absolutely hate me if in the sequal to this story (yes there will be a sequal) if I make someone want revenge and turn Yugi female and pregnant for a while and then he becomes male again? tell me in your reviews what you think of it in your reviews please.


	20. light of the dragon

* * *

The building continued to shake and boom around them as something continue to pound on the roof; Yami scooped up Yugi and held him close as he swam quickly in the direction of the doorway only to run into Jou on the way down.

"What's going on!" he shouted over the roar of another bang.

"Bakura sent us another gift, help Seto, we have to get out!" Yami replied swimming past him looking back only long enough to see Jou and Ryou picking up a moaning Seto. He shot off in the direction he'd been going. He darted through the room into the first one; he was met with a giant cobra head stuck in the doorway and the mermen and a couple mermaids kept a distance holding long spears, it lashed out at them hissing angrily that it couldn't reach it's prey.

"This is your problem isn't it?" called the gruff voice of the black scaled merman.

"Call back your men!" Yami ordered as he watched the white cobra lash out again at a young merman who got too close.

"So that is a yes, this thing is your's!" the male cried.

"Pull back men!" he shouted gaining their attention, they instantly fled, dropping their spears, leaving Yami in the front with a mass of onlookers behind him. He sighed and handed Yugi off to one of the mermaids.

"Take care of him, be gentle," he said stroking his little lover's hair before turning to the cobra before him.

"Kuribo?" he called, the small beast appeared next to him growling the the snake with a low 'kr,kr,kr,kr,' Yami looked at it.

"Can you multiply for me?" he asked smiling, in an instant there were about ten of the little fur balls floating in front of him; he began to give out orders to them telling them where to go on the snake.

"Hop to it Kuribo," he commanded pointing at the snake. The fluff balls shot towards it, one of them lodging itself in the things mouth, the snake hissed trying to open its eyes as they also covered it's eyes. At a single snap of his fingers they exploded, the cobra shrieked on pain before disappearing in whisps of blue and black; Yami turned to see the merpeople cowering away from him.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked staring at them.

"You use the black magic too," one of them cried, the mermaid he'd handed Yugi to was holding him close like a mother protecting her child.

"I don't use it to harm any body," Yami said looking confused.

"Your buddy, the one who brought us here, some of our children didn't survive the trip b'cause of his black magic," said one of them.

"I promise I would never use it to harm any of you-" Yami was cut short by a roar right behind him; he turned only to be met with the open jaws of a huge bug looking monster, the man eater bug! It stood over him claws spread, ready to grab him, but Yami jumped away as the monster moved to grab, it looked mean but it was still slow and the water slowed it even further.

"Black magician come to me," Yami called moving quickly to avoid the bug.

"You called my master?" drawled a voice behind him, the violet armored magician stared down at him with lavender eyes.

"Yes, I have a bug problem," Yami said pointing to the bug marching towards them.

"No problem at all master," the magician told him jumping into action and swatting the bug away with his staff. But more monsters kept on coming through the windows and doorway and Yami soon had to retreat.

"Get out of here," Yami cried he all ready had at least five of his monsters out, and it was draining him fast. He retreated along with the merpeople through the large doorway and on into the tilted room, where Isis, Malik, Marik, and the rest of them were. Isis was quickly healing Seto so that he could swim. The monsters couldn't get in without lining up, and that way they could be picked off easily, but there was a disadvantage, diabound could bring the room collapsing in on them all. There was only one solution left. Yami swam up to the mermaid holding Yugi, the little one was whimpering, Yami took him back from her handling him gently he came close to him.

"Yugi, I need you to do something for me," he said kissing him and holding him close.

"Yami?" Yugi asked questioningly.

"Yugi, I need you to think of this creature for me," Yami told him holding him in front of him.

"o-okay," Yugi whimpered.

"A long dragon imagine it's scales are the color of my eyes, remember that image, it has claws as silver as Malik's its belly is black like Marik's soot clouds, its eyes are as yellow as Jou's hair, on it's forehead there is a stone as blue as Seto's eyes, and it has two big mouths just like Ryou," Yugi tried to giggle slightly only to have it come up as a small cough.

"Can you picture a monster like that in your heart? As fierce as you can imagine?" Yami said Yugi nodded.

"It's like you," he said wrapping his arms around Yami's neck. Yami smiled,

"Yeah I guess you could say that, it's the entire family in one monster to protect you," Yami replied shutting his eyes.

"Hold onto me this may hurt" Yami told him holding the little vampire, tears forming in his eyes at the thought of what was going to do. He began the spell, muttering under his breath, Yugi began to feel it, a small bee sting at first, but it began to grow and he began to cry as he clung to Yami. Yami was crying a little, as the spell began to take effect, the ancient power setting in on Yugi in a swirling column of purple and black shadows rising around them bursting through the ceiling. Yugi's cries began to grow louder in volume and deeper in tone the small vampire shrieked as his body changed he was getting taller, longer, spines and spikes began to protrude from his body in two rows on his back. His skin was getting rougher changing color as well. With a long deep roar his long body snaked up the tornado-like column as his hands sprouted long sharp claws the equivalent of a thousand daggers, Yami still clung to him tightlyYugi felt his head break through the surface of the lake and opened his eyes as large blood red wings separated themselves from his body. Yami looked up from his place on the chest of the newborn monster Yugi had become, the monster he had told him to imagine; he had become Osiris the sky dragon, a god among monsters, but it still had Yugi's mind and it's head curled down on it's snake-ish body. The large golden eye shone with a sadness that Yami had only seen once before, it let out a cry to him plucking Yami off it's huge chest and leaving him sitting in the palm of a huge three toed paw.

((Yugi are you okay)) Yami thought to it using his link to Yugi.

/Yami! Yamiii/ Yami heard him cry back, the monster holding him was acting to accommodate his koi's emotions it's eyes were on him showing the emotions to Yami.

((Yugi, calm down-)) Yami started to tell him so he could get control of the monsters body that Yugi's body had grown into.

/What's wrong with me? Yami! Help me-e-e-e/ Yugi's mind cried out to him obviously scared to tears of the change.

((Yugi! Yugi! You're all right, you've just undergone a change, let me control your body, I've got you)) Yami called soothingly to him stroking the beasts smooth cheek scales.

/Yamiiii/ Yugi cried pitifully to him.

((It's okay my love, I've got your body, trust me, if you feel pain tell me)) Yami told him looking down from the altitude they were at. They were high above the lake, he could see the ball of black and blue that was Bakura, standing on the edge of the lake commanding diabound, he was staring up at the dragon in the sky.

"Osiris, up," Yami said standing in the palm of the great beast, Yugi was still scared and sending it to Yami.

((Calm down my koibito, relax, I will stay with you))Yami said as he settled himself atop the crown of Osiris, he looked down to the lake and waited, feeling Osiris's steady breathing.

"Here it comes," Yami told him. Diabound had come out of the water below and was flying up towards them; it had change immensely, it's skin had taken on a blackish ashy color and stripes of dark blue adorned its shoulders and stomach. The fans on its head had advanced even further to spikes a huge horn stood out from its head and its eyes were a creepy evil glowing red, the wings on its back had become black as well; and all of it was coming straight towards Osiris.

"Osiris, fight," Yami ordered the dragon, the creature immediately dove for the fight with Yami at the reigns, Yugi's mind was just flying along for the ride, he no longer had control over his body. Yami felt Yugi cringe as the two god-like monsters clashed; Yami was shouting complex commands to Osiris.

The monster dodged to the left and looped around diabound at the waist, but Yami had forgotten the cobra tail and paid for it dearly as the tail constricted around Osiris's belly and sank its long fangs into the dragon for a good grappling hold, Osiris roared out and Yugi cried for him the the back of his head as the pain was given to him as well.

((Shhhh, Yugi I 've got it)) Yami whispered looking down at the snake, Osiris constricted on Diabounds middle tightly and snaked his way down to the cobra head. In a flash of claws the back of the great cobra's head was shredded and Bakura down on the shore felt it as well; the monster instantly let go and Yugi continued to whimper at the large holes left in his side by the fangs. Diabound continued to try to scratch Osiris off of its body and the god beast let go; Yami not willing to allow too much harm to come to Yugi's body while in this form. He backed away examining the opponent, the snakes head was dead for now, but it didn't take long for it to come back.

"Osiris heaven blast," Yami commanded the lower set of jaws opened and a fierce rumble began to build from his chest, the next thing Yami saw was a bright blast of light aimed at the opponent, but diabound saw it coming and dodged, but it didn't completely miss and hit him in the side anything the light touched practically disintegrated, almost its entire right arm and side were gone. When the blast cleared away Yami looked down and saw Bakura kneeling and holding his side with one of his hands still on the staff. Yami got an idea though,

"Osiris attack Bakura!" Yami shouted pointing to the evil vampire on the shore. Osiris immediately dove below diabound and shot straight for Bakura in the first sweep they managed to knock him back and get the staff out of his hands, but when he turned around again to hit him diabound had recovered from its shock and grabbed Osiris's tail. Yugi gasped and cried out to Yami again as the dark monster dug it's claws into his body literally clawing its way up his long body.

((I'm sorry Yugi)) Yami said turning the god beast around on itself to reach diabound and Yami was met with those evil glowing eyes, Yami again gave the order to blast him again and this time it hit dead on; the other monster had no time to react and all that was left of it when the attack cleared was a set of claws still dug into Yugi's new flesh and the dead twitching cobra head, all of which disappeared in thin whisps of blue and black smoke, the monster was defeated. A gut wrenching scream echoed from the ground and Yami looked down again, Bakura was on all fours blood was running out of his mouth.

"Down," Yami ordered and the giant dragon dove for the last time at Bakura; it landed on Bakura catching him in it's claws Bakura looked almost dead, pity. Yami jumped down onto Osiris's arm right in front of Bakura.

"Any last words?" Yami asked preparing the shadows to consume him.

"Yeah, I shall live on forever," Bakura sneered through the blood.

"You won't live for three seconds," Yami replied.

"Die Bakura," Yami said, with that Osiris let go and Bakura was finally sent plunging to his death, but not before Yami sucked his soul from his body; he didn't want the thief to have the satisfaction of going to hell.

"The lust shall claim your lover!" Bakura shouted laughing maniacally as he plummeted to the earth, throwing something back up at Osiris, from about the height of a thrity story building. Yami watched him fall but turned away when he hit the ground.

/Y-Y-Yami change me back/ Yugi cried to him looking sadly at Yami, Osiris himself let out a keening sound to him and winged its way downwards.

((Do not worry my love, you will be back to normal soon)) Yami purred gently to him. Osiris landed on the ground with a dull thud, shaking the buildings and trees slightly, he coiled up a bit so as to make it possible to reach the rest of him the giant dragon rested his head on the ground, he was panting.

((I love you my baby, you'll be okay now)) Yami told him stroking the side of his head and holding onto him even though the beast was much bigger that him.

/I'm scared Yami, m-my back's g-g-going numb/ Yugi told him making Osiris push his head into Yami.

((Oh really? where)) Yami asked surprised; Osiris shifted the area of his body that hurt into view it was around where Yugi's lower back would be. There sunk deep into the dragon's flesh was Bakura's black staff the only thing left of the thief.

"Relax for me Osiris," Yami told the beast from his spot on its back he felt muscles moving beneath him as they slackened and the monster below him relaxed and the staff moved. Yami stood up feeling the cool scales beneath his feet, he looked at the staff and grabbed it.

/Yami, it h-hurts/ Yugi stuttered out to him, Yami sharply pulled the staff out of the dragon's hide and it let out a roar of pain, along with Yugi, but it soon died down to nothing as Yami threw the thing on the ground and walked back to his head; coming to rest right under the crown of spikes on top, but Osiris was restless and wouldn't sit still.

The rest of the family emerged from the water Seto limping slightly,

"Yugi? is that you?" Jou called up to the great red beast in front of him. he could see Yami's hair and was mistaking it for the little one.

"No Jou, I'm Yami, this is Yugi!" Yami called looking down at him and patting Osiris's side making Osiris turn his head to stare at the group. The beast snorted at Malik and Marik the twin dragons looked like ants compared to this behemoth.

"You swore to me that you wouldn't ever call this-this _thing_ forward ever again!" Seto shouted angrily up at him.

"Seto it was either this or die, anyway he'll be gone in a couple minutes and he did his job, Bakura's dead and Diabound is gone," Yami replied staying laid out over the edge.

"I don't care I want it gone now," he cried.

"I can't do that, and his name is Osiris, the spell has to wear of," Yami told him sliding down from his back. Osiris's body began to glow and the spikes and scales began to disappear going from the tail up.

"And that time would be right now," Yami said standing next to Osiris's head, it finally got to the head and it slowly began to disappear, showing Yugi floating curled up in a fetal position in the center where the monster's brain would be. Yami stepped forward through the semi-transparent visage and stood right next to Yugi. He reached out and took the little one into his arms.

"You did it Yugi, you were so brave," he whispered to him nuzzling his little lover awake.

"Thank you," he added giving him a small kiss on the lips, "What did I do?" Yugi asked feeling like he had been on a roller coaster for an hour.

"_You _saved us Yugi, Bakura is gone."

* * *

notes: if you guys didn't know Osiris was Slifer the Sky Dragon's name in the original I don't really like typing Slifer and Osiris sounds better to me. I'll explain more about what Yami did to Yugi in the next chapter.

Gruzzee: okay guys I'm not done yet do thnk thats the end because it's not there's more to come

Cazi: yay aibou! you finally killed the bastard off, no more Bakura.

Gruzzee: oh yeah and **thank you all for your reviews they have now broken the 200 review point yay thank you all! **now please continue to R&R and come back for more!


	21. dead beat

* * *

As Yami held his little koi, he hit the ground on his knees; he felt so weak after summoning up such a huge creature, but he didn't want to let go of his lover.

"Come on Yami," Jou said helping Yami back onto his feet, he almost had to carry the older vampire as he led him back towards the mansion.

Seto limped over to the discarded staff and picked it up looking at the rather harmless item, now that Bakura didn't have it; he followed them using it as a walking stick for the most part. Jou got both Yami and Yugi settled on the couch and helped Seto get comfortable in his chair before running off to get some vodka and blood. Yugi shivered as Yami held him trying to cuddle close for warmth,

"Yugi? Are you feeling all right?" Yami whispered holding the little vampire close.

"M-m-my back h-hurts," he stuttered out, even the transformation hadn't effected his heart it was still in the same rough condition.

"Could you turn around for me?" Yami asked gently helping the little vampire turn over with his back to him. Yami gasped, his eyes widening at the sight on Yugi's lower back, right about the same place as on Osiris, there was a dark black puncture that looked like it sunk deep into his back, the area around it was turning black as well and the puncture itself was very slowly oozing out blood.

"Seto!" he called his eyes still wide with shock.

"Come look at this," he added, Seto got up with his blanket still wrapped around his shoulders and slowly came over sitting down next to the two.

"What do you think this is?" he asked pointing to the wound; Seto looked at the place he was pointing and his eyes widened too.

"I have no idea," Seto replied reaching out to touch, as soon as his fingers even grazed the injury Yugi's muscles tensed and he let out a pitiful cry. Yami slapped his hand away instantly,

"Did Bakura do this earlier?" he asked rubbing his hand.

"No, it wasn't there... before I transformed him," he said the last part slowly.

"No, it couldn't have been that it hit Osiris not him," Yami muttered to himself.

"What?" Seto asked.

"Just before Bakura died he stabbed Osiris with that staff of his," Yami told him pointing at he staff resting against Seto's favorite armchair.

"I didn't think it would get Yugi as well though," he added rubbing the pale skin above the wound.

"I don't know, as your advisor you never told me how that spell works, the last time you summoned that thing though you used your first and only wife for it," Seto told him

"I didn't really think you be so stupid as to repeat that mistake," he added glaring at him. Yami glared back,

"I never had a wife, a wife is someone you love and they love you, she was a concubine my father forced on me to produce an heir," Yami said sticking his finger in Seto's face.

"Now help me with this problem, this wound looks bad," he said laying Yugi down on his stomach.

"Fine, then, he was stabbed by that staff let me get the damn thing," Seto said obviously annoyed. He returned with it in his hands,

"It smells like burned flesh to me," Seto told him setting it down.

"He stabbed him with the end," Yami replied trying to spark up enough shadow to heal his hurting lover, but he was so weakened he could barely do even that. Seto took his hand in his and shook his head.

"Stop, you'll only hurt yourself again," he sighed.

"Let me do this, I know more about anatomy than you anyway," Seto told him pushing Yami over a bit.

"Fine," Yami replied softening a little Seto could be a pain in the butt sometimes, but he did have his good times when he'd turn into the lover he'd known so long ago. Seto bent over Yugi and brought up one small thread of shadows, he very carefully prodded it into the puncture wound. Yugi tensed and tried to wrench his head around to see who was causing the pain, making Seto pull away from the small body on the couch.

"Yami, do something to hold him still, I don't want to hurt him," Seto said to him pouting a bit.

"Yugi it's okay, this is the real Seto he's not trying to hurt you," Yami told the little one, rubbing his shoulders gently and kissing him on the cheek.

"N-no, I don't w-w-want to hurt?" Yugi whimpered.

"Yugi, I don't want to make it hurt, just relax and kiss Yami or something," Seto told him running a cool hand along his back, avoiding the black area. Yugi slowly relaxed, laying his head back down on the couch so he could look at Yami; Seto started again equally as slow. Yugi immediately drew Yami in close, holding onto him tightly as Seto worked on his back.

"What is this?" Seto murmured he had his eyes closed and was literally looking into the puncture as he went along; he'd hit the farthest extent of the wound, there was something buried there. It looked like a tiny electric blue egg but it was slowly dissolving into the skin around it, becoming fused with the flesh; he prodded it experimentally and he heard Yugi cry out loudly clinging to Yami's neck; the other vampire gently pressed his lips to his koi's in an attempt to distract him from the pain. Seto stopped and stilled he didn't know how to get the thing out.

"Seto what did you find?" he asked having let go of Yugi.

"I don't know, it's dissolving into him though," he replied opening his eyes.

"It's effecting him somehow," Yami told him pointing to Yugi's mouth.

"His fangs are getting longer," he said. Yugi opened his eyes a bit,

"Yami it hurts!" he cried trying to get up. Yami tried to hold him down, but Yugi looked at him and he froze, his eyes, his eyes were so bloodshot that the whites of his eyes were almost completely red; Yugi was about to go into a blood lust.

"Seto, we have to move him," Yami said urgently calling the taller vampire's attention to Yugi's eyes.

"How?" he started to ask, but the small vampire in front of him suddenly stopped trying to get up and was hacking into the couch cushion. Seto didn't even wait; he picked up Yugi and ran with him to one of the closest spare bedrooms as Yugi continued to cough and hack. He set him down on the bed just in time for Yugi to cough up a small glob of blood. Yugi tried to hang onto Seto but the blue eyed vampire moved away and left the room to the sound of Yugi crying.

"Seto what are we going to do?" Yami asked standing outside the door.

"He just went through blood lust a little over a week ago, he's not supposed to do it again for another century," Yami said worriedly.

"I think it has something to do with that thing I found stuck in him," Seto replied moving away from the room, he could hear Yugi's cries through the door.

"We have to stop it, he doesn't have that much blood in him and his heart his close to dieing; I don't think he can take another blood lust this soon," he said wringing his hands nervously.

"I know, but he could kill us if we try to remove that thing now," Seto replied covering his ears.

"I was lucky I wasn't here when he went through this the first time, did he really sound this bad before?" he asked.

"No he didn't, he did sound bad but not this bad," Yami replied pressing his ear to the door he couldn't stand it, his little lover was in pain. He opened the door a bit and looked in on him, Yugi was doubled over on the bed with his hands on his throat, the black area on his back had gotten even larger, at the moment blood was just dripping from his mouth. He shut the door again and turned to Seto,

"We'll have to do it while he's under blood lust then, I don't like the fact that he's suffering" Yami said sadly.

"You are going to have to hold him down for me," Seto told him coming to stand next to him. Yami sighed,

"Sure, I'll hold him for you just try not to hurt him too much," he told him opening the door, Yugi looked up at the sound of the door opening, his blood shot eyes standing out against his pale face, he was panting and wheezing heavily as he grabbed his chest. His pupils contracted and his breath caught, his heart was trying to send the blood out of his body, which meant running the blood flow backwards, but it just wasn't strong enough to do it though.

"H-h-he-he-help," was all he could manage out. The two vampires stepped in and shut the door; Yami walked up to Yugi, the small vampire wasn't in the stages of blood lust that made him wild for blood yet. He got Yugi off his knees easily and laid him on his stomach again; Seto got up to kneel on his other side as Yami pinned Yugi to the bed, Yugi was actually going willingly. He brought up the shadows like he had done before and prodded his way through the puncture wound. Yugi cried/gargled out as Seto quickly reached the egg; his mouth dropped open, the thing had become about the size of a large marble, much bigger than before. He separated the one shadow into two and made like a pair of tweezers, as soon as he even touched it Yugi screamed trying to move away, but Yami had a strong grip on him so he couldn't move. Seto hit a problem though once he had clamped onto the thing it wouldn't come loose.

"I'm sorry Yugi," Seto murmured just before he pulled the hand he was controlling the shadows with back with a sharp jerk, ripping the thing away from the flesh it had become fused to. Yugi let out a blood curdling scream and struggled as hard as his weakened body could. He soon stopped though coughing horribly; Seto held up the blood coated thing to look at it before he crushed it, looking down at Yugi the blood pooling on his back from the open wound.

"Y-Yami! c-c-can't breath!" Yugi cried urgently trying to hold onto Yami.

"Seto I know you're a healer, but Yugi needs to go to a hospital," Yami said lifting Yugi into a sitting position he pressed an ear to his chest, there was no heart beat his heart was dead!

"Seto hurry!" Yami said lifting the almost limp Yugi off of the bed. Yugi was slowly drifting from conscious to unconscious as Yami carried him, his fangs went back to normal and the little ones eyes became clear again. Yami barely heard Seto's rapid footsteps behind him; he ran outside and to the car, Seto was right behind him jumping into the drivers seat and starting the car. They could have jumped but that would have defiantly given away the fact that they were vampires, that would be a very bad thing. Yami laid Yugi out on the seat beside him he pressed his ear to Yugi's chest he could barely hear the faint unhealthy beat of the little ones heart, he felt for a pulse on his neck the same as his heart, barely there. He leaned down and breathed into Yugi's mouth doing CPR until Seto screeched to a halt in front of the ER entrance to the hospital. Yami picked up Yugi again and ran in past the security guard and up to the front desk.

"Ma'am, help, his heart's almost stopped beating!" he told her urgently showing her the boy in his arms.

"Oh my God!" she cried hitting one of the call buttons under the desk; in seconds a man with a stretcher and a doctor were speeding towards them, they put Yugi on it and wheeled him off with Yami running behind them.

"'Ami!" Yugi cried for him as nurses rushed to put an oxygen mask over his face.

"It's going to be all right, Yugi," Yami told him as they rushed through a pair of doors, leaving Yami to stand outside, before he could tell him the three words he wanted most to tell him,

"I love you."

* * *

Gruzzee: sorry short kinda sad chapter it should get better though (I think)

Cazi: aibou I thought you said you would stop doing these things

Gruzzee: I know I know, it awful but like I said it should get better next time... oh and by the way Southern Baptist as I am I believe in wed lock before babies (no offence to any of you reviewers and readers) so I guess I'll just say this: any with reasons this couple should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace... even though I am the author and can write anything I want.

Cazi: and in the meantime push that button down in the corner to R&R and come back for more.


	22. pacemaker

* * *

Yami was soon joined outside those ominous doors by Seto; he wrapped an arm around Yami's shoulders and gently pulled him away. Yami followed him, silently, waging war in his head as he fought to keep from crying. They sat down outside in the freakishly pale colored waiting room, and Yami couldn't help but hold onto Seto.

"I couldn't help him," he said pitifully, his voice cracking slightly.

"It's going to be okay Yami, Yugi will get through this," Seto replied holding Yami and stroking he side of his head.

"What if they can't get his heart started?" Yami asked him burying his head into Seto's shoulder.

"Don't think about that Yami," Seto replied as he felt something wet hit his chest; he looked down at his former lover to see tears silently making their way down his cheek. Even he could tell that Yami loved Yugi as much as was humanly possible and it hurt to see him this way. They sat there like that for what seemed like hours until it was dark outside, when a doctor came through the door.

"Is there anyone here for a Yugi Mouto?" he asked taking of his mask.

"Here!" Yami said his voice still hoarse and cracking from crying so much.

"What's your relation to him?" he asked quirking an eyebrow at the sight of the man in front of him.

"fiance'," Yami choked out.

"One of those, well I have good news and bad news, the good news is he survived, the bad news out weighs the good he now has a pacemaker, if you hadn't gotten him here as fast as you did he probably would have died from blood loss or cardiac arrest and we found a very peculiar burn on his back, we will continue to monitor him through the night on all of it he is now in a comatose-like state due to the anesthetic," he told them looking down at the clipboard in his hands.

"C-can I see him?" Yami asked standing with Seto as a support.

"Sure, he probably won't be awake for a few hours, but I guess its okay," he said.

"He's in room number fifteen," he told them walking off, Seto helped Yami along as they went to Yugi's room. Yami's hand shook as he reached for the door of the room and Seto guided him towards it.

"Thank you Seto,"Yami said looking up sadly at him. Yami opened the door and looked inside, he just about broke down again, there Yugi was laying on the bed with more wires and tubes stuck into him that one could count, an oxygen mask was over his face and tubes into his nose to help him breath.

"Yugi," Yami said mournfully, shifting into the room, Seto following him. Yami sat down in the chair next to the bed,

"It's all my fault," Yami moaned looking at Yugi.

"Sh, Yami you'll wake him," Seto told him taking the other side of the bed,

"And it is not your fault," he added.

"Yes it is, if I had been watching closer I would have noticed that that was Bakura instead of you," Yami muttered reaching over and stroking the back of his little koi's hand. When Yugi let out a tiny moan Yami gasped, Yugi was awake all ready. Yugi just barely opened one of his eyes taking in a rattling breath, the little machine next to him began to beep faster and then died down again to a very slow beep; Yami noticed a glazed look cross the little one's features before his eyes opened a little wider and he tensed, a small grimace appeared on his face and he let out a tiny cry from the back of his throat.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Yami asked Seto got up and left the room to get the doctor. Yugi tried to lift his hand but just couldn't find the strength to do it, "ow," was all he could manage to whisper out.

"Shhh, my little one Seto's gone to get someone," Yami told him brushing the bangs out of the small vampire's face. Yami took Yugi's hand in his and gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze, he smiled softly at him, the doctor hurried through the door with Seto behind him.

"How did he wake up so soon, he was supposed to be out for at least two or three hours," he said looking at Yugi who stared back up at him with a tiny smile.

"He just woke up sir, he looks like he's in pain," Yami told him still holding Yugi's hand.

"Well lets just take a listen to whats going on Yugi," he said smiling at him, he sat down in the chair Seto had been sitting earlier. He carefully took the mask off his face, being careful of the tubes still in his nose and sat him up slowly, using pillows to keep him there. Yugi tried to cover his chest and hold the area over his heart, but he couldn't even lift his arms.

"What is you name sir?" Seto asked wanting to get a name to go with a face.

"Dr. Ikaru," he replied sliding his hand under the hospital shirt with the end of the stethoscope Yugi wore, making the little one look at him alarmed.

"It's okay Yugi he just wants to listen to your heart," Yami told him rubbing his back between the shoulders.

"He's still sort of nervous Dr. Ikaru," Yami said looking over at the man.

"That's all right, okay, Yugi I want you to take a deep breath for me," Yugi took in a slow shallow breath, but succeeded this time, unlike before he had had the surgery.

"Good, let it out," he said switching sides of his chest he did the same thing; Yami noticed when he went to the side with his heart there was a long row of stitches there.

"Do you think you could swallow something for me?" he asked kindly, Yugi nodded slightly and the doctor stood and went to one of the cabinets in the room he brought out two bottles of pills and returned.

"Yugi you have what is called an arrhythmia, it means your heart is going too slow, you have a pacemaker now and you are going to have to take these as needed if your heart begins to hurt, okay?" Yugi nodded again and so did Yami, he was hanging on every word the doctor was saying, from the sound of this this problem was permanent no matter what he was vampire or not. Ikaru held up the other bottle it was full of pills about the size of your average Tylenol caplet.

"Take one of these every day, these stop your system from rejecting the pacemaker, got it?" he asked opening the bottle and shaking out one of the pills, he gave it to Yugi, the little one looked at it before he put it in his mouth and swallowed, he had become used to taking pills like Tylenol and Aspirin when he had lived with his dad.

"There, now just take it easy, don't stress yourself, get some sleep if you want," he said patting him on the shoulder.

"A nurse will be by to unhook a few of these wires for you in a little bit," he added standing, leaving the medicine with Seto, he left the room. Yami helped his little koi to lay down again and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you," he told him finally.

"I love you t-t-t-to Yami," Yugi replied in a small raspy voice smiling slightly. Yami looked out the window it was still dark out,

"Yugi why don't you get some sleep, I'll stay right here with you and Seto will go home and get you some of the blood out of the freezer, would you like that?" he asked Yugi nodded again licking his lips a bit.

"Huh?" Seto said looking up from the medicine bottles in his hand upon hearing his name.

"Seto, could you please go home and get some blood for us?" he asked him.

"Yeah, sure, does it matter what kind?" he asked putting the bottles down and heading towards the door.

"No," Yami said settling down in his chair. Seto left as well, leaving the two short vampires alone. Yugi was drifting off to the steady beeping of the heart monitor he looked over at Yami.

"Stay with me," he said quietly.

"Forever Yugi," Yami told him running a hand over his cheek. With that the little vampire finally closed his eyes and alowed his aching body to fall asleep. When he awoke it was to the face of a pretty lady, he opened his eyes a little to look up at her, she was working with some of the things attached to his chest.

"Good morning little guy," she said as he blinked sleepily up at her.

"Your fiance over there is still sleeping, I had to give him some sedatives to get him to go to sleep," she said pointing to Yami who was still sitting next to him he had a blanket over his body and his head tilted forward as he slept.

"Yami?" Yugi said trying to see if that could wake him. He slowly reached over and touched Yami's arm the vampire's eyes shot open.

"Sir, yes sir," he said tiredly,

"Oh good morning Yugi, sleep well?" he said blinking away the sleep.

"I feel better," he replied flinching slightly when the nurse took out a needle stuck in his arm.

"that's a good sign," Yami replied sitting up with his back cracking slightly.

"hospital chairs are not ment to be slept in," Yami said as a note-to-self. the nurse finished and left them alone smiling as she left at the cute little patient.

"Did I miss the blood Seto brought in?" he asked sounding sad that he hadn't been awake for it.

"No he brought by enough for both of us," Yami said reaching down next to the bed he brought up a back pack; he took out a coke bottle the old glass kind, it was completely full and capped, it looked almost exactly like real coke, but Yami got the cap off and the smell of blood drifted from the bottle.

"Here, Seto put it in that so they wouldn't go off thinking we were a bunch of sanguinarians," Yami told him helping Yugi with the bottle.

"A what?" Yugi asked.

"Sanguinarian, its a person who likes the taste, smell, even feel of blood, but they don't need it like we do, they just do it for the pleasure," Yami told him Yugi brought the bottle away from his lips to speak.

"How did you get all that blood in the freezer then?" he asked for the first time wondering that question.

"We order it, you wouldn't believe how many places there are on the Internet that sell blood for people like sanguinarians,other vampires do the same thing, its way too hard to steal from blood banks," Yami said rolling his eyes at the stupidity of the thought. Yugi took another drink off the bottle, Yami watched him, he could see Yugi's throat moving as he swallowed; the little vampire soon finished the bottle though and set it down.

"Thank you Yami," he said licking his lips as Yami got up to throw the bottle in the trash.

"Can we go home?" Yugi asked,

"I don't like hospitals," he added.

"I don't know when they'll let you go," Yami replied coming back to him.

"Why wouldn't you like it here anyway? there's nothing bad here," Yami said naively never having been in a modern day hospital.

"The food is horrible, and I've been here at least over twenty times in the past three years," Yugi said trying to scratch the back of his neck but stoping when the tube for his IV was pulled.

"Oh, sorry," Yami said feeling bad that his little lover had been here so many times, most likely because of his father.

"It's okay, I have you and the others now," he said smiling Yami leaned in and have him a kiss right on the lips.

"I just love you so much," he said kissing him again.

"Yami-i-i," Yugi squeaked giggling lightly as Yami continued with light pecks all over his face.

"What?" Yami asked smiling at his little lover.

"I see you're feeling better," Ikaru said from the door. Yami backed away and Yugi blushed a deep red,

"So any problems this morning?" he asked smiling a bit and approaching Yugi.

"No," Yugi said looking down.

"Okay, that's good, I just need to check your back and then I can discharge you and you can go home with, erm, Yami right?" he told them sitting down; Yami nodded frowning a bit though. Ikaru helped Yugi sit up and lean forward; Yugi coughed a bit at the new position, but other than that sat still. Dr. Ikaru carefully took off the bandages on Yugi's back and gasped, Yugi tried to look back over his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked looking out of the corner of his eye.

"It's gone, well not totally gone, but all there is left is a scratch, barely even bleeding, h-how?" he said arching an eyebrow.

"He almost bled to death from that wound, there's no possible way you could have healed that fast, I should know I've been taking care of you since you were six," He added completely taking the bandages off.

"What's this miracle cure you've found?" he asked looking at Yugi.

"Yami? Should I tell him?" Yugi whispered only loud enough for Yami to hear.

"Dr.Ikaru, how many times is Yugi going to have to come back here for his heart?" Yami asked suddenly making the doctor look up at him.

"At least every month, why do you ask?" he said.

"Can you make a promise to be Yugi's doctor whenever he comes in?" Yami asked again.

"I think I could rearrange that," he replied.

"Okay, Yugi you can tell him," Yami said.

"Dr. Ikaru, um me and Yami are more than just, well you know, we're-" Yugi gulped nervously,

"Vampires," he finished ducking his head out of instinct to avoid a hit.

"Vampires? Yugi you and I both know there is no such thing as vampires," he said chuckling; Yami noticed the sad look on Yugi's face and decided to draw Ikaru's attention.

"Sir, excuse me you're talking to the ancient pharaoh's lover," he said showing off his fangs in a wide smile. Ikaru looked up at him and noticed the fangs.

"These are attached," he said reaching up and pulling on one of his own fangs. Dr. Ikaru sat up staring at Yami with wide eyes.

"Yugi you have those too?" he said making Yugi turn to him.

"No, mine are shorter, Yami's older than me by a few millennia," Yugi said pushing up a lip to show him his own smaller thin fangs.

"Please don't tell anyone else," Yugi requested leaning back on the pillows.

"I won't, you know I won't, have I ever let you down before?" he said.

"No," Yugi said smiling slightly.

"I guess you don't need that IV any more either, then, I'll let Yami decide that, I don't know how much blood it takes to make you stable," he said chuckling and ruffling Yugi's hair.

"About enough to fill a wine bottle," Yami told him looking off towards the trash where the bottle Yugi had just drank was.

"You're probably fine then, after all the blood we pumped into you after your surgery," he said reaching over and shutting off the flow through the IV Yugi flinched again when the needle was taken out, but other than that it was practically painless.

"There's just one more thing I need to do before I let you go," Ikaru said,

"And that's taking out the stiches," he told him reaching into his pocket and pulling out a tiny pair of sicors ment for the act. Yami helped Yugi take off his shirt and the little one laid back again; for the first time Yami got to see stiches, let alone the ones on his koi's chest.

"That doesn't hurt does it?" he asked very tempted to touch.

"No, Yami, they don't hurt, you haven't had stitches before?" Yugi said looking up at Yami, grinning.

"Yugi I've never been hurt long enough to need them and I was born long before the things even existed, so no, that and they just look like a miniature way to torture someone," Yami said looking uneasily at him when the doctor began to carefully snip them away and pull them out.

"They really don't hurt at all Yami, I've had worse than this before, how many stitches did it take for this one Dr. Ikaru?" he asked pointing to the long dark scar from his shoulder to his hip.

"I think you had close to fifty on that one, I'm not sure though its been so long," he said sniping the last little stitch and taking it out.

"There, now, just get dressed and you can go check out at the front desk, if you have any trouble with your pacemaker don't be afraid to call, remember don't stress yourself too much," he said smiling he got up and left.

"Please say Seto packed me some clothes," Yugi said getting up and sitting with his legs hanging off the side of the bed.

"Yes, Yugi, you really don't think Seto would forget do you?" Yami said taking out Yugi's clothes and giving Yugi a kiss on the cheek as he gave them to him. Yugi slipped on his shirt easily, but when it got to the pants he stood and drew the curtain next to the bed cutting off Yami from seeing him naked.

"Yugi!" he whined.

"What Yami?" Yugi replied getting into his boxers.

"Why the curtains?"he asked trying to draw them back only to get his hand patted away by Yugi on the other side.

"I don't like being watched while I dress," Yugi replied drawing the curtains back, now that he was dressed.

"You're too modest,"Yami purred standing and pulling Yugi into him burying his face in the little vampire's shoulder, kissing lightly. They walked out of the room; Yugi was a bit wobbly at first but was fine, he checked himself out at the desk, smiling when the lady did a double take realizing that it had been the same boy from the night before that was about to die.

"Lets go home Yugi, Jou and co. are probably worried out of their skulls," Yami said smiling as he thought of what he was going to do with Yugi when they got home.

* * *

notes: okay not too many notes, um, for Yugi's doctors name I was very tempted to put in my eye doctors name (I wear glasses and I only go to the hospital once a year totally different story there) but you readers would have been laughing every time I mentioned his name, Dr. Whocter. and the number for Yugi's room, almost any number I use in this story has a specific significance to me, my life, or my family if you can guess what this one is for I'd be amazed.

Gruzzee: awww, good Yugi turned out okay course now he has a pace maker and has to take pills every day for eternity or until they find a cure for what he's got but other than that I think he did okay

Cazi: yeah so now Yugi should be fine right?

Gruzzee:...

Cazi: right aibou! oh well all you readers please R&R and come back for more


	23. proposed

* * *

Seto picked Yugi and Yami up in the car almost as soon as they were out of the hospital, and they got in. On the way home, Yugi sat next to Yami in the back seat cuddled up to his side and absentmindedly kissing him on the neck, making Yami smile and purr contentedly. They finally reached home though and had to get out, but it was okay because they were home, they could go right back to cuddling on the couch. Unfortunately as soon as they stepped through the door Yugi was practically tackled by a pair of large tan dragons and before he knew it Yugi was being picked up high off the ground in a big scaly bear hug from Marik.

"Yugi I'm so glad you're all right," he cried holding Yugi.

"Marik, put him down," Yami commanded seeing a slight look of pain cross his features. Marik set the little one down smiling sheepishly,

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you again?" he asked crouching low for him.

"I'm fine Marik," Yugi replied rubbing his chest a bit to sooth the tiny pain caused by the scales.

"So what happened? Are you all right? What was the hospital like?" Malik asked him in a tiny bit less hyper way, apparently the brothers had gotten into something and were sucking up to every one in the household.

"Really, you two, I'm fine, I just had to have a pacemaker put in," Yugi said moving away from the two to join Yami again. The two followed them until finally Yugi turned around,

"Guys! I'm fine, I just want to spend some time alone with Yami please!" he cried holding onto Yami's arm. Thankfully Marik and Malik got the message and slinked off, making Yugi sigh and lean against Yami.

"Are you feeling okay Yugi?" Yami asked softly rubbing his back.

"Yeah Yami, I just want to sit back and relax with you for a little bit, I'm still kind of tired," Yugi replied hugging Yami and pressing himself into him.

"Okay Yugi, how about the living room," he said leading the little vampire away.

"Thank you Yami," Yugi said sighing and shutting his eyes as Yami led him toward the living room. The two settled in on the couch, spooning into each other and cuddling; Yami nuzzled his face into the spot where his neck and shoulder met, he nibbled gently at the skin there making Yugi giggle and press himself into Yami.

"It's this kind of time I love the most with you, I wish we could just stay like this," Yugi said turning his head to look at Yami.

"I love this too Yugi, but you know Seto would come by and try to dust us off if we did," Yami said jokingly Yugi smiled.

"Yes, I guess you're right," Yugi said laying down on the pillow they were propped against.

"Still, it's nice to just sit here with the one person I love the most," Yugi said bringing Yami's arm around and holding it to his chest.

"What's this?" Yugi asked him feeling something on Yami's finger; he looked at it, there was a ring on it, no, two rings, two thin bands, one silver one gold, it was different, Yami had never worn rings before.

"What's what Yugi?" he said innocently.

"You're wearing rings, you've never done that before," Yugi replied looking suspiciously up at Yami.

"Oh, those? Well, there's a story behind these rings, want to hear?" he asked smiling.

"Yes," Yugi said Yami could see the curiosity written all over Yugi's face.

"Well a long time ago, there was a cold hearted monster and as cold as this monster was he still held the power of the sun, he was covered in gold and everyone came to worship his beauty even though he was a cruel cold ruler. Well one day a great dragon with the power of the moon heard of this monster and rose to fight, but when the monster saw the beauty of the silver dragon he fell in love, thus coining the term love at first sight, but the dragon did not know this, so she set himself to attack the sun monster when he was weakest, at sunset. But when she finally attacked the sun monster over powered her, even though he was at his weakest, and they formed a cycle. The dragon would arrive in the afternoon, bringing the moon to fight him, and in the morning the monster would rise and repeat the process. All the while the cold hearted ruler melted away to his love for the moon dragon until finally, centuries later, he lost to the dragon and was fatally wounded, but as he fell from the sky he finally confessed the love he had had for the dragon. The dragon in a rushed confession also proclaimed her love for the sun monster, chasing him day after day just to catch a glimpse of him during their fighting, and dove after him both plummeting down to earth and for the first time there was no moon to light the night sky," Yami looked down and the little one looked slightly worried.

"This is where these rings play in. On that first night of the new moon, both the dragons slept together in the warm sands they produced an egg in the one night and as morning came the sun monster took flight again, being regenerated by the sun, the moon dragon also fled for she also must guide the moon across the night sky on the other side of the world, this left the egg in the sands alone, a tribe of nomads traveling the dunes found the egg and took it with them thinking it would bring them a good blessing as an offering, and so they were on their way. When the sun monster returned from his duties, he noticed the egg gone and mourned with the moon dragon, but when he arose the next day he was angered and scorched the land with the sun's heat. By then the nomads had reached their destination and given the egg as an offering to the priests, they saw the egg and felt it was special, giving it to the prince, can you guess who the handsome, young, strong, prince was?" Yami asked rubbing Yugi's chest affectionately.

"You?" Yugi said looking up at himsmiling at the way Yami had described himself.

"Yes it was me," Yami said.

"I knew what it was though, and set it out in the sun, the sun monster saw me and came down from the sky for the first time to a human in centuries as the monster neared though the egg broke open and two baby dragons tumbled out, and, to make a very long story the sun monster, Apollo I think was his name, and the moon dragon, Horus, were grateful for rescuing the dragonets and made me two rings out of their own scales, a very very huge honor indeed, that is why one is silver and the other is gold, when they gave them to me, I vowed to them that one day these would be my wedding rings were I ever to be wed. So..." Yugi's eyes widened as he looked up at Yami.

"Yugi, will you marry me?" Yami asked the old fragile question that almost every human around him seemed to wish to kill reason for saying it with divorce. Yugi stared at him in shock at first but came to quickly, grinning.

"Yes, Yami, oh yes!" he cried throwing his arms around the older vampires neck. Yami separated himself from Yugi only long enough to slide the silver ring on his finger, he took Yugi's hands in his and kissed Yugi full on the lips, everything seemed right in the world, until the apocalypse happened... Jou walked into the room and saw Yami put the ring on Yugi's ring finger and he ran crying happily.

"Seto! Yami proposed!" to him making sure the entire household heard him; within minutes they were all gathered around the pair, hugging Yugi, smiling, and offering congratulations. Yami watched as Yugi was passed back and forth; until quite suddenly he stumbled back to Yami wrapping his arms around his neck, looking dizzy, he leaned up and kissed Yami good and hard on the lips making the older vampire sink into it immediately, his eyes rolling in pleasure. Yugi broke the kiss after a few seconds smiling.

"When are we going to have the ceremony?" he asked happy as ever, he had never imagined any one would love him enough to marry him.

"I was thinking around Christmas, what do you think?" Yami told him smiling at him.

"Three months? Christmas? Perfect," Yugi said snuggling back down with Yami sounding contented, the rest of the family scurried off to leave the newly engaged couple to sleep as Jou began to plot out the wedding plans with Seto.

"I thought they'd never leave us alone," Yami whispered to his little koi as he rolled over to bring Yugi with his back against the couch. Yami claimed Yugi's lips in a heated kiss before Yugi could respond; Yugi kissed back as Yami slid his tongue into his mouth the little one slid his hands under Yami's shirt feeling over his fiancé's muscular back. Yami moaned and pressed himself up against Yugi pushing him back even further against the couch cushions. Yugi broke away from the kiss panting, he so wanted this from Yami, but he didn't feel ready to do it again yet, Yugi looked up sweetly at Yami still tracing indescript patterns along his back.

"Yami I-I don't want to..." he tried to get out blushing, as he realized the corner he'd backed himself into. Yami's features softened and he laid back down next to Yugi with his legs still wrapped around his hips.

"I won't ever try to do anything to you that you don't want," Yami told him doing the same thing to Yugi as the little one was doing to him. The small vampire sighed relaxing completely under Yami's hands as he continued to run his hands over his smaller back,

"Yami that feels good," Yugi moaned lifting his head just enough to set his head on top of Yami's. Yami smirked as he listened to Yugi's heartbeat from the position they were in, the beating wasn't completely normal, but it was much much better and it was beating rapidly now as Yami stroked his back lightly almost tickling.

"I'm going to be married," Yugi purred dreamily, hugging Yami tightly.

"We're going to be married," Yami whispered back leaning up and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

Suddenly Yugi felt the cushion behind him move and the small vampire looked up; there on the back of the couch, perched like a cat, was Ryou, blinking down at them, Yami noticed Yugi looking up and looked up as well, the look of love vanished from his face in an instant and if he had hackles they would have been rising of his back quickly just then, he still had a slightly loathsome feeling for Ryou.

"What are you doing?" he growled baring his fangs.

"I heard you proposed and I wanted to congratulate Yugi," Ryou said bending down with an articulate balance that he'd only seen a cat use, and bared his fangs to Yami too, before he reached down and hugged Yugi, whispering his congrats in the little vampires ear. Bringing himself back up to the back of the couch with his feet, using his tail to shake Yami's hand before he turned and hopped off the back of the couch and walked off on all fours.

"He's not that bad Yami," Yugi told his older lover sitting up slightly and kissing at Yami's neck again, nipping at the vein pulsing strong and hard underneath the skin, Yami moaned and wrapped his arms around Yugi again laying down with him.

"I know, it's just going to take me a while to get used to him living with us," Yami whispered back as they laid back against the couch, cuddling lovingly with his little fiance.

* * *

notes: okay I realized that in the reviews you guys had alot of questions about the entire pacemaker thing.

Atemu Yugi Lover34: I do not watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer and I never have here's an explanation though Yugi, Yami, Seto, and Jou are a special kind of vampire yes they can choose whether or not to eat and use their other organs but they do have a heart and it is their most vital organ if you remember Ryou getting stabbed back in chapter 16 he just about died. So if their hearts are damaged (punctured, weakened, etc.) it can prove fatal to them, as it was with Yugi, I hope that answered your question.

kkwyDragonflame: the pacemaker is a permanent one the spell Bakura cast on Yugi's heart is permanent, I'm sorry to say, but it won't be entirely bad now that he has it he won't hurt as much yes he'll still have to take pills but look on the bright side it's better than hurting him even more.

SaiyanKing Vegeta: I find it kind of strange that you love my story, and don't get me wrong, but if you like it so much then I just have to wonder why you knock the yaoi part of it this story contains some of my favorite pairings and not all of them are yaoi if you remember Isis and David are not yaoi course they are a minor couple but still...

Xxamber-drakinixX: a pacemaker is a small mechanical device that is put next to or near the heart and gives it very mild tiny shocks to get it working right.

fallen-angel-of-repression: I notice it's kind of wierd to set Malik and Marik up a brothers who love each other but if you really think about it the two of them were trapped by themselves in their cave for centuries without any female contact so well yeah they're sort of bi if you think about it because they were drooling over Isis

another note both the monsters in Yami's story are duel monsters Apollo was Ra's name in Japan and Horus is the new silver dragon looking card

Gruzzee: yay, Yugi, they're going to be married at Christmas time awwww!

Cazi: yeah and that means break time for Yugi, but don't think you're ending it there aibou, no, you have to tell us what happens in the three months between

Gruzzee: yeah I might Cazi now shut up you're ruining the mood and all you out there R&R and come back for more

P.S. this chapter was delayed due to the great Harry Potter book 6 which I absolutely loved and can't wait for the 7th, even though it had a sad ending that made me cry.


	24. its a living

* * *

---later that night--- 

"Yugi you're fine now stop moving," Yami told his little koi.

"But Yami!" Yugi replied moving away.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun," he called seductively, Yugi glared at him through narrowed eyes before giving up.

"Okay, I'll do it, but I won't like it," Yugi told him and Yami quickly pulled him in. Yugi's head went under water for a second before he bobbed back up with his hair sopping wet,

"Yami! I thought you were going to teach me to swim!" Yugi cried sneezing out water that had gotten in his nose.

"I am, just relax it can be fun for you if you'll just lay back and relax," Yami said bending back making his feet come off the sandy shore. Yugi watched him, pouting as Yami floated in front of him in nothing but his short swim trunks. Yami swam a couple small circles around him before curling around Yugi's waist and working his fingers under the waist band of his all ready slightly over sized trunks. Yugi pulled away, but couldn't go far enough due to Yami's legs locked with his; Yami pulled him back into him by the waist band, making the small vampire fall back into him. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, trapping him on his back unable to move.

"Relaaax," Yami purred as Yugi tried to wrestle free of the older vampire's grip; Yugi quickly gave up as he realized his head was going under water and he stiffened, even though Yami was holding him on his back.

"Shhh, relax," Yami whispered as he began to swim out into deeper water with Yugi still laying on his stomach; Yugi very slowly relaxed into Yami.

"Okay, now kick your feet a little, like I am doing," Yami said gently as he floated along on his back, relaxing his hold on Yugi's body a bit. Yami waited a moment before he felt Yugi begin to move his feet very slowly; Yami let go and let himself sink away from Yugi's body before letting him go all together. Yami quietly swam next to Yugi, barely touching him to make him move the right direction, all the while smiling at his accomplishment, he finally decided to move further away and let Yugi swim on his own until he finally swam up next to him, into the little one's line of view.

"I told you it was fun," Yami said smiling at him as Yugi opened his eyes, blinking up at him; Yami quickly put his hands under Yug's back to keep him from panicking and sinking.

"I-I swam?" Yugi said looking back and forth, he was somewhere close to the middle of the lake with Yami.

"Yes, I told you so, it's nice to go swimming," Yami told him diving under and coming back up on his other side, grabbing him again.

"Have I finally made you conquer your fear of swimming?" Yami asked pushing Yugi upright and draping the little one's arms around his neck.

"I wasn't scared, I was just... a little paranoid," Yugi told him as Yami began to swim back towards the shore; Yugi yawned slightly resting his head on Yami's bare chest.

"Are you getting tired?" Yami asked looking lovingly down at the vampire on his chest.

"Yeah a little," Yugi replied.

"Well, how about we get to land a little faster before we fall asleep out here," Yami said seeing Lassie's head come out of the water and he let out a loud whistle for her. He saw her yellow eyes turn to see him and with a small squeak go back under water. Yami soon felt her coming up under him and lift him out of the water with Yugi who was practically asleep on him. Lassie carried them back to the edge of the lake and Yami lifted Yugi off of Lassie and carried him; the little one put his arms around Yami's neck, resting his head against his chest. Yami grabbed their towels that he had brought and wrapped one around his shoulders and let Yugi do the same before picking him up again.

"Yami, I can walk," Yugi said sleepily.

"I know, I just like carrying you," Yami said smiling and kissing Yugi on the cheek. They reentered the mansion and trudged up to Yami's room, for the first time in days they had been back in that room. Yami laid Yugi on the bed swim trunks and all and left him for only moments before returning with their PJ's. Yugi blushed a deep red as Yami changed from his swim shorts into his pajama pants.

"Come on Yugi, you have to change, I don't want to sleep with a wet fiance," Yami said sitting Yugi up; he started to take Yugi's swim shorts off for him, smirking, but Yugi came to enough to move away and bat away Yami's fingers, pulling his shorts up a little, he stalked away to the bathroom, leaving Yami with a hurt look on his face. He returned, dressed, to Yami and crawled into bed.

"Yugi? Why won't you let me see you?" Yami asked wrapping his arms around the little ones waist and pressing into him.

"I-I just don't like to be watched," Yugi replied hesitantly. Yami could see right through the story,

"Yugi, it's okay if you're scared, but there's no need to be afraid of me," Yami told him tightening his grip slightly around Yugi's stomach.

"I'm not scared," Yugi insisted huddling down and curling up.

"Yugi, you forget, I'm a vampire too I can feel it, you're afraid of something I just wanted to know what," Yami said leaning into Yugi's back and giving the back of his neck a feather light kiss that sent visible chills up the little one's spine.

"It's okay my koi, you can tell me anything," Yami whispered lovingly.

"Anything?" Yugi replied.

"You promise you won't get angry and leave me?" he asked.

"Yugi, if that's what you're worried about, there's no need, I will never leave you" Yami replied nuzzling Yugi's neck and gently nipping at his ear lobe making the little vampire shiver.

"N-no, that's not what I'm scared of," Yugi said Yami could feel Yugi tensing and began to rub his back with a free hand. Yugi rolled over to face Yami and buried his head in his chest.

"Sex, Yami, I'm scared of you staring at me because of sex," Yugi told him trying to hold him as though he was going to get up and leave him alone. Yami looked sadly at his koi understanding what he meant; he was afraid that if he didn't want to make love with him that he would dump him. He felt wet hit his chest and he looked down to see Yugi crying, gripping onto him,

"Oh, Yugi, shhhh, it's okay, it's all right I'll wait for you I won't leave you just for that," Yami said stroking the small vampire's back and holding him close.

"I love you so much, I would never leave you over something like that," he added kissing the top of Yugi's head. They lay there like that in the bed until Yugi finally stopped crying and started to fall asleep again, reassured that Yami wasn't going to leave.

"Good night koi," Yami told him smiling and settling down next to Yugi, the little one staying right where he had been on Yami's chest.

Yugi awoke in the morning to the sound of Yami's light snoring and looked up at him, smiling; he got up and walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel he returned and draped it over Yami's face, like a cloth you'd put over a dead person's face, and went beck to the bathroom to get a shower when he returned Yami was still asleep and snoring. He had put on his clothes when he accidentally bumped the side table, the small noise woke Yami, making him sit up with the towel still on his face. Yugi looked over and cried,

"Eeeek! the mummy lives," playfully, of course, when Yami reached up and took the towel off his face.

"Yugi, why did you do that?" he asked tiredly rubbing his eyes.

"Because you were snoring and sleeping like the dead," Yugi said leaning back with his head in his lap. Yami looked sleepily down at him blinking,

"I've always snored there's nothing to do about it," Yami said laying back down.

"Wake up," Yugi said pushing Yami. The older vampire just rolled over, dragging the blanket with him and covering his head.

"Yami," he whined again rolling him back over onto his back.

"Yugi, have you ever had one of those days, where you just wanted to sleep in?" Yami asked through the blankets on his head. Yugi stared at him,

"No," he replied finally just giving up and laying down across Yami's stomach.

"No? you've never just wanted to sleep in and let the day slide by?" Yami asked pulling the sheets off his head a bit and staring down at Yugi.

"Nope, I never was able to until I met the man I love," Yugi said catching Yami off guard and pulling the blankets off of him, before he could get out of the way Yugi was on him in a big hug.

"All right, all right, I'm up, ow!" Yami cried sitting up Yugi had gone to kiss his neck and had accidentally punctured it with his fangs when Yami moved, jerking him back a little bit and tearing the flesh. Yugi immediately withdrew and scuttled away, hiding under the blankets like a scared puppy; Yami licked his fingers and drew them over the small scratches, looking at the shivering lump of blanket that was Yugi.

"Yugi?" Yami called to him going under the blankets to get him; Yugi was curled up with his hands over his head, breathing fast.

"Yugi?" he called again reaching out for him the little one started to breath hard and heavy and Yami pulled the little vampire towards him.

"Yugi, did you take your medicine?" he asked quietly holding him; Yugi shook his head and Yami laid him down gently and reached over to his side table drawer where they had put the bottles and took out the ones that he needed.

"Here Yugi," he said giving him the pills; Yugi shakily took them and swallowed, holding onto Yami until the shivering stopped.

"I'm sorry Yami," Yugi said still holding onto him.

"It's okay Yugi, you didn't hurt me," Yami told him getting up off the bed and holding out a hand to him; Yugi took it and followed him, sticking to the older vampires side. The two of them walked into the kitchen to the sight of Ryou sitting on the counter like a dog with a large bowl and at least two empty bottles of blood. He was crouched there, holding the bowl in his clawed hands and drinking from it. Yami bit his tongue to keep from shouting at him the get off the counter top, when he noticed what the tiny fledgeling's tail was wrapped around; Ryou had that long tail of his wrapped tightly around the neck of another bottle of blood. He put the bowl down and Yami's jaw dropped open as his tail casually flicked the bottle forward over his shoulder and with amazing reflexes Yami had never even seen Seto show, he grabbed it out of the air without even looking at it. That was when Yami decide to step in, before the fledgeling could get the bottle open; he looked up just in time to see Yami walking up to him. Ryou quickly stuck a claw into the cork at the top and pulled it out pouring it into the bowl.

"You little theif!" Yami exclaimed snatching the bowl and bottle away from him. Ryou didn't even look at him,

"You took my drink," he growled looking up at Yami and locking gaze with the much older, taller, vampire; he looked pissed.

"You're stealing our blood," Yami growled right back,

"I am not you ass, that's my own stuff, look at the label on it," Ryou told him rubbing the space between his eyes like he wasn't feeling well. Yami looked at it, indeed it wasn't his, Seto's, or Jou's and it defiantly didn't smell the same it smelled like it was almost bad and very slightly coagulized.

"Where did you get this crap?" Yami asked looking disgusted, he meant it he wanted to do something about the people who gave him this bad blood, even if he disliked the fledgeling who was drinking the stuff.

"I got it off an ebay market, the cheapest stuff I could find," Ryou murmured.

"How on earth could you drink this kind of junk?" Yami hissed walking over to the sink he turned the bottle over and began to pour out the contents; Ryou got a scared look on his face and dove for it lying belly down on the counter as the blood flowed between his fingers, he sat up, kneeling, bringing his head up to eye level with Yami.

"Why did you do that!" he almost screamed at him.

"That was practically bad blood, that could have made you sick don't you understand that?" Yami shouted right back in his face.

"I payed for that blood with my own money, do you know how friking hard it is for me to get money? I've had the same job for the past eighty years, I have a chain of five and I've recently acquired a new job just to get enough money for that junk I've been drinking," he responded practically sitting right on the edge of the counter and shouting at him.

"What the heck do you work with that gives you that little money?" Yami asked actually slightly curious.

"I'm a barkeeper moron how the heck else do you think I pulled off that trick with the bottle? There are five bar owners who have taken my story, and I rotate between them every year, the new job is prostitution, you wouldn't believe how many sickos there are out there who would go a round with me," he hissed sitting back down on his heels.

"That's sick!" Yugi cried looking horrified at him.

"It's a living, blood is expensive no matter how you look at it, and those few who took my story are my only income for money even if the bar dancers share their tips with me," he murmured out completely sitting down and looking slightly dejected.

"What's the story you're telling them, I'd think it hard to hide those legs and that tail of yours," Yami said relaxing a bit now that the vicious fledgeling had done the same.

"I told them that I was sort of like a bonsai kitten only with at child, and the police found me but I ran away," Ryou told him "and they all believe me and keep it a secret, I don't hide my tail at two of the bars, Ice something er'other, the owners are related, I couldn't tell you how many men have wanted me just because of the way I can grip a bottle neck with my tail, gets more money too," he said a tiny hint of a smirk crossing his lips at the thought, those men were always a little more careful with him. Yugi latched onto Yami's side as he listened, it was disgusting and scary at the same time. Yami noticed this and put a hand on his back to calm him before looking back to Ryou, the pitiful creature had his head hung and his tail lay like a limp rope behind him,

"I guess it's okay if you get some blood out of the freezer,since you live here now, but none of mine, Seto and Jou have more," Yami warned, the fledgeling looked up at him.

"I can? You mean I don't have to drink that disgusting excuse for blood any more?" he asked sounding hopeful.

"Yeah you can, no vampire deserves to drink coagulated blood," Yami said shooing him off the counter.

"Just don't sit on the counters now, Seto would have your hide for it," Yami warned again as the short one hopped off and walked away towards the freezer, wobbling a bit and holding his stomach.

"Yami, is it true that they'll do that?" Yugi asked he just couldn't get his mind off that thought of being wanted just for a tail.

"Probably Yugi, but you don't have to worry, I won't ever let that happen to you," Yami replied looking down fondly at Yugi and giving a light kiss on the temple before going back to watching Ryou. The short fledgeling had just darted out of the freezer carrying at least two bottles; he quickly shut the door and crouched shivering horribly, leaving the slightly oversized parka on. Yugi detached himself from Yami and slowly approached Ryou's shivering form.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked kindly putting a hand on his shoulder he really was freezing cold.

"I-I-I'm f-f-f-f-fine," he chattered out.

"C-c-c-can't st-st-stand t-the c-c-c-cold," he added pulling the parka in tight on his body. Yami walked up behind Yugi and picked up Ryou, rubbing his skin quickly through the jacket until the small fledgeling finally stopped shivering; he sat him back down in a chair the fledgeling looked up at him questioningly.

"What? You where cold right?" Yami said grabbing the bottles that Ryou had had in his hands off the floor.

"Yes," Ryou replied watching Yami carefully as he warmed the blood then handed it to him sitting down across from him.

"Thanks," said pulling the cork out of the bottle and drinking it straight from the bottle, when he drew away he sighed and put his head down on the table.

"That tastes good," he muttered.

"How long have you been drinking that bad stuff?" Yami asked considering that the bottle he had just drank was normal untampered with blood.

"Haven't had that much good blood in a long time, normal humans don't have alot of blood that tastes like that, that was probably a mix of about three different people's blood," Ryou replied looking up at him through a half-lided eye.

"Well, don't let me catch you with that disgusting kind of blood in my home again," Yami said standing and pulling Yugi with him. Ryou nodded and went back to his drink as the pair walked out of the kitchen.

"Is my Yami actually being nice to Ryou?" Yugi asked once they were out of earshot.

"I don't know, I guess the little pest is growing on me, but that stuff he was drinking really was disgusting, Yugi, I couldn't just let him drink it and get sick," Yami replied as they walked down the hallway. The older vampire leaned over to his little lover and gave him a light nip on the top edge of his ear.

"I wouldn't let you drink it why should he," Yami whispered making the shorter vampire lean into him with a small purr.

"I guess you're right, I just hope he doesn't keep working," Yugi replied as they walked out into the back yard to find Seto and Jou sitting out in the sun getting nice and tanned over.

"How long will it take for them to crisp?" Yugi asked Yami pointing to the two asleep in each other's arms.

"Seto won't burn as easy as Jou; Jou will be blush red all over in a matter of hours if we don't wake them up," Yami replied smiling as Jou rolled over to show his less exposed side the blond had a defiant half light half dark tan going on his body. Yami walked up to the pair and bent over Jou casting a shadow on his face the blond opened an eye and sat up.

"Ow, how long have I been out?" he asked rubbing his head.

"From the look of the sunburn on your right arm I'd say about an hour and a half," Yami replied pointing to the reddest spot on his shoulder. Jou turned over and poked his lover awake.

"What Jou?" he grunted sitting up, it was true he barely had a noticeable tan.

"We fell asleep again," he said standing up and wrapping his beach towel around his shoulders.

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up," Seto said following Jou like he was hypnotized. Yami and Yugi just watched them go before they went all the way out to the gazebo on the lake where Yami finally just pulled him into a deep kiss, Yugi moaning in a tiny shot of pleasure when Yami let go.

"Is this what being engaged is supposed to feel like?" Yugi asked hazily panting,

"I think it is," Yami replied resting his forehead against Yugi's and gazing deep into his violet eyes.

"I think I'm going to like this then," he said wrapping his arms around Yami's waist and closing his eyes, leaned forward to capture Yami's lips in a long slow melting kiss.

* * *

note: okay, um, I found the two notes from this chapter are kind of disgusting, all right, coagulization is pretty much the scientific term for a scab it's what happens when blood hits oxygen. and a bonsai kitten it literally what it sounds like it is a very disgusting twisted practice... you really don't want to know any more.

Gruzzee: awwwwww! a nice slow chapter and who can say no to Yami and Yugi fluff.

Cazi: yeah but you forgot to mention the disgusting state of Ryou's work life aibou...

Gruzzee: Cazi don't ruin the moment, now every one out there please R&R and come back for more.


	25. punch drunk love

**caution: big lemon in this chapter**

* * *

As Yami and Yugi stood there kissing the pair could practically feel a pair of eyes staring at them and turned around; Lassie was staring intently at them under the gazebo roof

"Why don't we move somewhere... more private," Yami suggested pulling Yugi away.

"What are you thinking?" Yugi asked suspiciously, looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm thinking some blood wine and then a romantic evening of passion," Yami replied putting his arm around his waist and holding him to his side.

"Um, Y-Yami, are you sure about that last thing?" Yugi asked nervously as they walked towards the house, Yami leading him along.

"I think you can, but it's your decision," Yami said as they reentered the mansion.

"At least the blood wine will be good," he told him smiling and leaning his head onto him.

"Does blood wine taste good?" the younger vampire asked looking up at him as they rounded the corner.

"It's just human blood aged for years mixed with white wine, its a kind of rare thing to do because the wine will try to separate from the blood if not mixed right, you'll _love_ it," Yami told him sitting his koi down at the table and leaving him only long enough to grab the special bottle out of the freezer and a pair of wine glasses. He sat down next to Yugi and poured a little bit of the contents out for them both he raised his glass.

"To a long happy marriage," he said toasting him and taking a drink of it; the pure blood had settled on the bottom of the glass leaving the pinkish colored wine to drink. Yugi followed in suit and drank from his, his eyes widened swallowing,

"This is good," he said leaning towards Yami who leaned forward too and claimed his lips in a kiss, tasting the wine on his lips and the inside of his mouth. Yugi backed away and took another drink, gulping the drink down. He drew himself away from the drink licking his lips, his eyes half-lidded and starting to look hazed over.

"Yami, why didn't you tell me this stuff was this good?" he asked his words slurring slightly as he set the glass down and leaned into Yami's shoulder. Yami looked down at Yugi, he'd never seen blood wine have this effect on anyone; Yugi was practically becoming drunk on the stuff with only two small gulps of it. Yugi pressed into him kissing his cheek.

"I love you," Yugi said pressing his hand onto Yami's thigh.

"Yugi," Yami said pushing him away a bit it was true he was drunk; as he held the smaller vampire away he picked up the bottle of wine it was his bottle, but when he went to smell it it wasn't his wine.

"Seto," Yami growled, the bottle was almost full of his former lover's special drink, no wonder he had a small very drunk Yugi on his hands, he'd seen how Jou acted the last time he'd gotten a hold of this stuff and that was an older vampire; Lord knows how it would effect Yugi. The little one shifted off his chair and before Yami knew what was happening Yugi had him pinned against the chair and was straddling his waist.

"Yugi!" the older vampire cried trying to shift out from under him. the little vampire wasn't listening as he ground his hips into Yami's.

"Love, take me please make me feel even better," Yugi hissed into his ear, grabbing the collar of his shirt to pull him closer.

"Yugi, you don't know what you're saying, you're drunk I'm not going to hurt you," Yami said panting, resisting the touches Yugi was giving him.

"I want to feel more," Yugi hissed "you said I was ready right?" he asked seductively as he grabbed his hands locking his and Yami's fingers.

"No, Yugi, no I'm not going to do that to you not like this," Yugi was pretty much turning feral on him right before his eyes, he could see lust in his eyes.

"I want it, love, I want it so much," Yugi said pushing his hips into him again.

"No!" Yami cried breaking through the fog that Yugi was slowly trying to lure him into. He pushed Yugi off of him sitting him back in his chair and stood walking away from him; Yugi followed like a love struck puppy.

"I need _you_," Yugi cried diving at Yami and holding him from behind.

"No, I'm not going to make any sort of love to you until you sober up," Yami replied, prying Yugi's fingers from his waist, he was going to kill Seto for this. He finally made it to the other two vampire's room, pushing Yugi off of his body multiple times. He banged on the door to signal he was coming in and opened the door, leaving Yugi out in the hall way.

"Yami what the hell-" Seto shouted angered at the other vampire who had just interrupted their fore play.

"Your drinks, _you_ replaced one of my wine bottles with your mix and now Yugi's acting like a street corner prostitute," Yami hissed at him glaring at the blue eyed vampire.

"Just give him what he wants, you moron, you saw Jou last time he got one," Seto said giving an equally icey stare.

"I can't do that, Yugi will hate me, he told me last night he didn't feel ready to do it," Yami replied growling at him for suggesting it.

"Yami! he won't even remember it in the morning if he's that bad. Now get out!" Seto shouted at him pointing to the door. Yami sighed and retreated to the sound of Jou saying,

"Is he gone yet?" Yami stepped outside and was instantly tackled back into the door by the smaller vampire, who instantly pressed his body into him.

"Y-Yugi, no, not here," Yami told him pushing the little one back.

"Now!" Yugi hissed pulling at Yami's shirt and slipping his hand under, teasing him.

"No, bedroom," Yami demanded unwilling to do it where anybody would be able to walk right by and see. Yami took him in his arms and carried the squirming drunk vampire to his bedroom; as soon as Yami closed and locked to door Yugi was pulling him backwards; he pushed him into the end of the bed making Yami's knees buckle, the drunk little one pressed into him making Yami's eyes widen as he felt a slight bulge in the little one's pants, he was really going to go through with this.

**-------- / CAUTION: BIG LEMON \ ----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yugi knelt slowly and unzipped Yami's pants, making Yami shift uncomfortably and gasp as his member was freed. He clutched onto the wood of the bed post as Yugi continued working on his own as though he were an experienced pro; he licked the tip, curling his tongue around it and making Yami squirm slightly, backing away. But Yugi didn't let him go as he swallowed around the quickly swelling member, taking it in even further with every swallow, his throat tightening around the tip as it hit the back of his throat. With his nose against Yami's stomach, he slowly pulled back, swallowing, Yami shuddered, he didn't want Yugi to do this, but the drunken vampire was acting on his own. Yami bit his tongue to keep from screaming as Yugi brought his hands into the mix, kneading his balls in time with his head bobs; the feeling was amazing and melted his brain into a thoughtless puddle, releasing his tongue and alowing himself to pant and moan staring at the cieling with wide eyes instead of looking down at Yugi. His moans seemed to encourage Yugi as the little one squeezed a little bit harder and ran his teeth along the hardened flesh, making Yami cry out and grip harder to the post. With one last particularly hard knead Yami finally lost it and spilt his seed, Yugi swallowing as much as possible and letting Yami go. Yami sunk down to his knees, his eyes still wide, it was blowing his mind that Yugi, his Yugi, had just given him a total blow job. But Yugi wasn't stopping there, the small vampire continued by crawling onto him putting his hands on his thighs to steady himself.

"Take me!" he purred kissing him hard and tugging lightly on Yami's lower lip. As soon as the little vampire let go Yami flipped him over onto his back and picked him up, laying him on the bed.

"Now I will take you," Yami purred right back at him,

Yami took it slowly, he didn't want to scare his little lover like the first time; He carefully straddled Yugi's hips, pressing forward and sliding his hands under Yugi's shirt, rubbing the pale soft skin and lifting the little one's shirt off of him. He could feel his koi's body shivering as small shots of pleasure were sent to his brain and Yami leaned back again grabbing the lotion bottle on the side table and squeezing some out onto his hands. He watched Yugi's reaction to the touches the entire time his hands moving over the bare skin of their own volition, paying attention to the sensitive flesh along the wide scar running across his belly and his nipples, the small vampire was arching his back for more, all ready panting slightly.

"You like?" Yami asked breathing heavily, Yugi let out a small grunt as a yes and Yami slinked lower. He hooked his fingers under his koi's pants, tugging them down a bit and making Yugi look down at him; the older vampire smirked undoing the zipper of the very confining pants with his teeth, alowing him to pull the pants down revealing black boxers. Yami crawled back up to capture his lips in a long kiss, sliding his tongue between his soft lips as his hands still roamed the vampire's lower regions. Yugi gasped into the kiss when Yami pressed the heel of hand into his throbbing erection through the fabric; his eyelids fluttered open as though pleading to him, 'more, please, more!' but Yami removed his hand and trailed it down drawing lazy small circles around the sensitive flesh.

"Yami," Yugi pleaded pushing his hips up, trying to get contact from any part of Yami.

"Yes?" Yami asked stopping his hand agonizingly close,

"Need now," he panted out quickly, bringing his arm around and pulling Yami down to him, almost bringing him off his knees.

"What do you need my koi?" Yami asked seductively regaining his balance.

"Release," Yugi moaned still breathing heavily.

"Oh, you mean this," Yami said hooking a finger into the boxers and pulling them completely down to his knees, freeing the little one's arousal. Yugi hissed wildly as cooler air reached the heated skin, Yami kissed him again grinding his still clothed hips into Yugi's, making the little one buck into him his eyes closing.

"No fair," he cried arching his back, it was evident he needed Yami so much it almost hurt. Yami sat up above him and slid his shirt off, showing off his god-like body, faint ankhs still visible on his upper chest, he leaned down molding his body into Yugi's as he slid off his pants, boxers and all, Yugi saw him and blushed instinctively.

"Is this what you want?" Yami asked nipping at the little vampire's throat and worked his way downwards using small nips and licks to set Yugi moaning and groaning under him. He reached over and grabbed the lotion again and opened it spreading some onto his fingers.

"Ready?" Yami said hoping Yugi was clear enough to understand what he was about to do. Yami heard him hum in affirmation and continued on leaning over Yugi's hips and blowing on the vampire's arousal, Yugi inhaled sharply trying to keep from screaming. The older spread Yugi's legs searching for the little one's entrance; he found it quickly and pressed against it gently only applying enough pressure to the tender place to not get through but getYugi to notice he was there; the little one let out a strangled mewling sound. He backed away and then finally dove into him deep throating him and at the same time pushing through the tightened ring of muscle at Yugi's entrance, the reaction was spectacular. Yugi's breath hitched and then a small scream escaped his open mouth as he tried to pull away from the painful intruding finger but at the same time pushed himself into the tight heat of Yami's mouth, his fangs rubbing closely to the sides of his arousal. Yami held him down, pressing on his stomach with one hand, as he began to bob his head, running his tongue along the bottom around the tip over the precum covered slit, pleasuring Yugi as he thrust the single finger in and out of him prodding the small vampire's sweetspot hard over and over. Yugi was lost to him, trying to push his hips forward against Yami's hand, moaning and screaming, making Yami smirk as he began to hum; that was all it took though to send Yugi over the edge and with a loud cry he hit his climax. Yami swallowed every bit drawing away panting.

"Yami?" Yugi panted, "That... felt good," he breathed out still spread out on the bed below Yami.

"The night is not yet over koi," Yami said sitting up and putting Yugi's ankles on his shoulders. The little one looked up at him confused, he didn't know what kind of position this was, Yami lathered more lotion onto his fingers and looked down at him.

"Yugi this may hurt but I promise it'll get better," Yami said pressing the one finger against his again tightened entrance, Yugi shut his eyes and breathed deeply, inhaling as Yami pressed one lubed finger inside, whimpering loudly. Yami reached out and stroked the side of his face with his other hand.

"Sh, relax," Yami purred pushing another finger in and beginning to make small scissoring motions; Yugi let out a cry of pain as he was stretched.

"Yamiii," Yugi cried out for him opening his eyes just enough to look up at him. Yami removed his fingers and brought Yugi up to him, holding him.

"Yugi, relax... breath in... breath out," he told him rubbing the little vampire's back.

"We can stop this now if you want," Yami purred to him calmingly.

"No, please keep going," Yugi said kissing him lightly.

"Please Yami," he panted. Yami laid him back down looking over his angelic face, he positioned himself at the little one's entrance. Yami slowly entered the small body below him, taking it extremely slow so as not to harm Yugi, he stopped when he was completely sheathed inside him. Yugi's muscles clenched down on him, making him groan in pleasure, but he was brought right back as he realized the distress the small vampire below him was in. Yugi threw his head back, griping the sheets below them with a strangled cry as his muscles tightened, trying to force Yami out, his small chest was heaving up and down as he tried to calm himself, it wasn't working. Yami gathered the boy into his arms carefully, still buried inside of him.

"Yugi, relax, I know it hurts just relax," he whispered to him as his small lover changed his grip from the sheets to Yami's chest, the older vampire continued to whisper sweet nothings of comfort to his koi as Yugi continued to let out ever weakening cries of pain as his muscles tried to contract; Yami clenched his teeth to keep from loosing it and pushing into Yugi.

"Yugi, relax, just relax, it's me Yami I'm not trying to hurt you, this can become pleasurable if you'll just relax," Yami said kissing him stroking his neck and back, Yugi slowly relaxed and his body became limp in Yami's arms. Yami laid back down with him,

"Are you ready now?" Yami asked him kissing along the small one's jaw line; he nodded hazily his mouth still open panting. Yami finally withdrew a bit then thrust back in at an angle; Yugi let out another cry, gripping Yami's arms as pain and pleasure entwined, Yami hitting his prostate easily. Yami continued at that slugish pace, brushing Yugi's prostate with almost every thrust; The smaller vampier's pain soon died out to pleasure and he closed his eyes, moaning as he bucked his hips up to meet Yami. The older smiling slightly, sped up the pace, listening for any crying for him to stop, it never came, and Yami continued thrust into him at such an angle as to jab his prostate every time he came back; he pulled Yugi up to him and brought him into a deep heated kiss as he continued to thrust into Yugi, the little one panting and moaning in the haze of passion. He let out a sharp gasp as Yami's hand wrapped around his arousal and began stroking him in time with his thrusts.

"Yamiii!" Yugi screamed finally as the ball of pleasure building below his stomach exploded and his seed hit Yami's chest and his. Yugi insides constricted tight around Yami and with a low cry, as he was pulled deeper into him by the muscles, he spilt his seed deep inside Yugi.

**--------end lemon----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yami eased himself down on top of Yugi, rolling off to the side and out of him, suddenly tired from his climax, but he noticed Yugi was still panting, taking huge gulps of air as he lay back his eyes open wide.

"Yugi? Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami asked worriedly, afraid he had hurt him in some way.

"pills, Yami, pills, need," Yugi gasped grabbing Yami's hand and pulling it to his chest. Yami instantly reacted and grabbed for the pills next to him handing one to Yugi, who stayed laying down, and put it in his mouth and swallowed. Yami slowed back down again and gathered Yugi in his arms, holding onto him until he stopped panting and he felt Yugi wrap his arms around him.

"Yami it hurts again," he told him, trying to become comfortable, now that he was sober, and unable to do so with the way his back felt.

"It's okay Yugi, it'll feel better in the morning," Yami told him lovingly reaching over his little fiancé's body for the lotion he had used earlier and popped it open, spreading a good amount on his fingers, Yugi looked questioningly at Yami, surely he wouldn't want to do it again right then.

"I'm just going to rub some of this into your back, that's all," Yami said smiling at him as Yugi's eyes widened momentarily then drooped again with a contented smile. Yami had his fingers pressed firmly but gently against his lower spine and the lotion mixed with Yami's fingers felt so extremely good, Yugi let out a small almost keening sound when Yami pressed a little harder, but he backed off and Yugi relaxed again.

"feels good love?" Yami asked quietly almost breathing the question into his ear as Yugi uncurled.

"very," Yugi replied putting an arm over Yami's side and trying to weakly pull him closer. The older vampire shifted towards him, nuzzling gently into his neck as he continued to rub Yugi's back.

"I love you my koi," he whispered, finished rubbing his back, and slowly sliding into sleep.

"I love you too, Yami," Yugi replied kissing Yami on the forehead before shutting his eyes as well and drifting off into a peaceful sleep with Yami's arms still wrapped protectively around him.

* * *

notes: okay no true notes for this chapter I'm going to skip ahead a couple months to the marriage if that's okay with you readers I don't think I can write three months worth. also to you Saiyanking Isis is Ishizu's Japanese name and David is her husband in the story (my uncle in real life) and they're both merpeople.

Gruzzee: wow, drunk Yugi defiantly different I think this is my best lemon yet...

Cazi: longest one too aibou now

Gruzzee: thank you Cazi, now please R&R and come back for more (man I've gotta get a new line)


	26. I do

* * *

Yugi awoke in the morning with his back giving off a dull ache; Yami awoke as well when the little one shifted. Unlike what Seto had told him, Yugi remembered the night before in a extremely hazy memory; He barely remembered something salty sliding down his throat and a bit of pain and alot of very good feelings. Yami only smiled as Yugi tried asking him for more details of what had happened, all the while trying to be quiet due to a feeling akin to a hangover. After alot of gentle massaging and a few different positions, one of which ended up with Yugi lying face down with Yami straddling his rear as he rubbed with his palms into the smaller vampire's back, the pair were finally able to walk out of the room dressed and ready for the day.

Over the next three months every day was an adventure for Yugi; Yami introduced him to the mermaids, who he had not had much contact with on his previous encounter, he also was shown the homes of the few other friendly vampires one of which was very friendly.

While Yami was out of the room he had begun to tell him how to do a few more '_sensual_'positions for when '_were_ _intimate_', Yugi blushed and looked down at his feet as he talked on, that was Monteague, he had a lot of books piled all over his apartment and as something to make the little vampire blush more, there were a few entire stacks dedicated to the subject one or two of them looked like they had been self written.

Over the months Yami and Yugi spent the time learning even more about each other, a couple times bringing Yugi to tears, but Yami was there for him.

Marik and Malik slowly began to come out in the daylight more and more often as they got closer to to the big wedding day, and Marik was just thrilled, because it had begun to snow and when the two left the house very large foot prints and body prints could be seen in the snow.

Jou began to rush around the mansion, decorating the place for Christmas, all the while having Seto trailing behind him to help with the higher things, with the older lover moaning 'this is the only thing I hate about you' every once in a while.

The lake outside froze over and Yugi had gone out with Yami to help cut a hole in the ice for Lassie to stick her head through, all in all though it was a great time at the mansion, other than for Ryou who could be seen wrapped in about three blankets, true to his word the fledgeling held a severe dislike for cold weather and stayed indoors constantly, not even coming out in the night time.

Finally the day before Christmas came, the day of the wedding, Yami stood in their bedroom awaiting Yugi to to come out of the bathroom, he had yet to get into his own wedding garb; Jou had told him that he would get dressed at the church, but Yugi was going to be dressed before then. His little husband-to-be emerged and Yami gasped, he was beautiful, Seto had helped Jou make an outfit that was as close as possible to the real thing Yugi would wear if in ancient Egypt. The little vampire wore a long white scribes kilt that came down to about mid calf, his ankles had a few gold bangles on them, at his waist he had a deep purple silk belt that extended up to his shoulder over an equally white tank top, following the path of the scar below the cloth, Yugi also had decorative gold bands on his upper arms and more blue purple and gold bangles on his wrists. Yami walked up to him as the little one pulled at the collar around his neck, a broad bead collar made up of gold, lapis, and ruby, it had once been Yami's when he was still Yugi's size.

"You look beautiful my love," Yami said walking around his little koibito examining him from all angles.

"Speak for yourself, this collar's digging into my neck," Yugi said pulling at the offending thing. Yami just chuckled,

"That's because you haven't got it tied right, let me help," Yami told him undoing the collar and sliding it off Yugi's shoulder a little, he slowly leaned in and nibbled lightly on his shoulder in a space where the collar would cover it.

"Yami," Yugi giggled turning his head slightly to see his lover.

"You're supposed to wait till after the ceremony," he whispered giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I know, but you're just so beautiful I couldn't resist," Yami said smiling at him and retieing the collar on his neck so that it wasn't digging in.

"Why aren't you wearing the crown?" Yami asked pouting it was the thing that would complete the work of art that was his husband-to-be.

"I couldn't figure out how to get it on," Yugi replied turning to face Yami.

"I'll show you, you'll only have to wear it for the ceremony," Yami told him shooing him off in the direction of the bathroom where the crown still lay in pieces on the edge of the bathtub. Yugi returned carrying it, Yami hadn't seen his crown in three thousand years and here Yugi was carrying it to him, oh it just brought back so many memories. Yami took it and bent to put it on him, Yugi flinched a bit as he clipped on the wings and earings every bit of it made of gold; Yami stood back to look at Yugi, he was adorable, beautiful, gorgeous, in Yami's eyes there were no words to describe how beautiful Yugi was. The crown consisted of a gold band that ran across his forehead and under his blond bangs, small golden wings stuck up from behind the bangs to accent his hair even further and a pair of golden earings clipped to his ears,

"Gorgeous," Yami said smiling at him.

"Glad you think so," Yugi replied leaning up to kiss Yami lightly.

"Well lets get going, Jou will go nuts if were late," Yami said hugging Yugi and leading him through the door; Seto met them downstairs. He was dressed in his formal priestly outfit, the same as he had worn millennia ago, a long white kilt, lapis blue and gold bead collar that spread half way down his chest and bore the symbol of a large golden ankh, gold forearm bands, and his deep blue hat with gold wings and a cobra's head that stood out from the bottom edge as the back of his neck was covered completely by three overlaping gold scales; Jou seemed to love the fact that Seto's formal attire left his lover bare chested.

"Yugi, you look wonderful," he said looking Yami over as well.

"Why aren't you dressed?" he asked helping Yugi down the steps out to the car.

"Jou told me I'd be getting dressed at the church," Yami replied slightly surprised that Seto didn't know that; Seto drove them to the church with Yami resisting to kiss Yugi senseless.

"This is it, the next time we see each other it'll be as husbands," Yugi told him.

When they arrived there was Jou waiting for them, as soon as Yami got out he was the one who ushered him off away from Yugi and Seto, to get ready. Seto took Yugi with him to another dressing room once there Seto sat him down in front of a mirror and took out a rounded off stick that looked alot like a wooden q-tip and a small wooden canister full of a black substance and a wet whipe.

"What's that stuff?" Yugi asked as Seto reached up to hold his face.

"Khol, it's like a thick eye liner, eye makeup for a man," He said chuckling at the statement, he'd had to wear the stuff every day way back when he had been Yami's advisor. He rubbed the tip of the wooden stick getting it wet and then dipped it in the black stuff.

"Shut your eyes for me," Seto said smiling, he'd be giving Yugi away since there was no father or mother or any other relative, he would be leading Yugi down the isle. Yugi shut his eyes and Seto held him still as he gently drew the stick across the edge of the little one's eyelids all the way across on both eyes.

"Okay, you can open them now," Seto said still smiling as Yugi blinked his eyes open to show an almost perfect line of black makeup on his eyes.

"Perfect," he said turning him towards the mirror.

"Now don't try to wipe it off, this stuff smears very easily," he told him closing one eye and looking into the mirror as he applied the stuff to his own eyes. Seto looked Yugi from head to toe and realized Yugi's sneakers really just didn't look right with the rest of the Egyptian clothing; he quickly searched the room trying to find the decorative sandals Jou had found with a relieved sigh he did though, he gave them to Yugi who put them on, the sandals themselves even had blue lapis stones woven into them. Jou scurried into the room quickly,

"Were ready to begin," he said he was dressed with a gold head band under his bangs and a simple off white linen kilt and tank top, he also had the black kohl on his eyes.

"Okay, ready Yugi?" Seto asked resting his hand on his shoulder. Yugi nodded afraid to open his mouth for fear of being sick, he was just having premarital jitters, Seto led him from the room the little one heard the music playing from the church hall. They reached the doors and stopped waiting for the cue,

"Scared?" Seto asked smiling slightly at him.

"A little," he replied letting the shiver he had been holding back go down his spine.

"That's okay, every one is a little scared just before they reach the altar," Seto told him calmly.

"Thanks Seto," Yugi replied.

The music began to play and the doors opened to the hall, Seto had really outdone himself on the look, he had brought in some palms and laid out sand on the main floor he'd even made the walls look like they had a thin layer of gold and hieroglyphics on three of them, the fourth opened out into a scene of the pyramids and the Nile green with papyrus and flooded; Seto began to lead Yugi down the center isle.

Yugi looked up to where Yami stood and had to stop himself from gasping, Yami was a god on earth the way he looked, his feet wore white comfy-looking shoes, his calves were covered by four gold bands, he wore a knee length white kilt, covered slightly by a blue and white loincloth all held at his waist by a belt made of three bands of gold, he also wore a white tank top accented by small wings on his shoulders and a broad collar made entirely of thin flexible gold. His arms also had one band of gold on his upper arms and cuffs of leather and gold on his wrists, but it was his face that just about did Yugi in. Yami's eyes were adorned in black khol and he wore a crown much like Yugi's but it was different his crown had a large golden eye int the center of his forehead, the wings swept back further into his hair and were accented with blue beads at their bases. Yugi fell in love all over again, this was the pharaoh of so long ago standing in front of him soon to be beside him for all eternity. before he knew it he was there, and Seto had separated from him to stand to the side next to Jou; for that moment he felt so very vulnerable that a single loud sound would have probably made him bolt but then Yami took one of his hands and he was completely secure as he looked at him out of the corner of his red khol streaked eye, before facing the altar again.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to witness the marriage of this couple..." began the priest after that Yugi was barely aware of what he said lost in the beauty of Yami's image. Yugi was brought back when Yami gave his hand a light squeeze,Yami said his vows and Yugi recited his, Seto had had to help him memorize them. and Ryou came up the isle, he wore a kilt much like the one he had worn when they first saw him the only difference was the broad gold and blue collar he wore around his neck, he had been set up as the ring bearer, he got to the altar and knelt between them presenting their rings, Yami put the ring on Yug's left hand and Yugi did the same,

"If any person objects to this bonding of hearts speak now or forever hold your peace," none of the small number there raised their hand or made any motion to say 'I object'

"Yami Atem Takahashi, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do," the words echoed around Yugi's head as he smiled slightly.

"Yugi Amut Mouto, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" he asked again.

"I do," he replied holding both of Yami's hands a little tighter.

"Very well then, by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss the bride," he said, that was it they were wed now just seal it with a kiss. They both leaned forward and their lips met in the middle, all the vampires and the two dragons in the audience clapped a couple whistles floating up to meet them as they broke the kiss, smiling, Yami took Yugi's hand and began to take him back up the isle now that the ceremony was over it was time for the reception that was at their home. As they went back down the isle the people instead of rice or seeds they threw small green wheat stalks, Yami had told him this was a symbol to have a prosperous marriage. They finally reached the limo and shut the door Yami helping Yugi pick a few bits of wheat out of his hair before he pulled him into a deep kiss.

"I love you," he said cuddling into him and wrapping his arm around Yugi's shoulder,

"You still haven't told me where were having the honeymoon," Yugi said tracing a small circle on Yami's uncovered thigh, Yami shivered slightly at the touch.

"It's still a secret," Yami replied nipping the top of the little one's ear.

"Take me pharaoh I'm yours," Yugi moaned looking up at Yami.

"Not yet my aibou," Yami replied grinning and holding him closer.

"We still have to go to the reception," he added nuzzling into his little one's neck.

"Yeah Jou wants me and you to dance, I still can't even dance with him let alone you," Yugi said smiling sheepishly and blushing.

"Just let me lead, you need to dance with someone your own size and Ryou doesn't count," Yami told him as the limo came to a stop. They climbed out and entered the mansion, everyone awaited them inside, Seto had transformed the living room into a ballroom reminiscent of Yami's old throne room in Egypt on a much smaller scale and with two thrones. The two short vampires were pulled happily to the thrones the performers were a good band that Seto had called up, the entire group was made up of four vampires and two vampiresses, which when he had first seen them intrigued Yugi, being a vampire and never seen one other than in Monteagu's books when there were pictures. Once they were seated a couple of belly dancers served them while the rest of the guests were seated and served as well.

They all ate their fill and then Yami stood and pulled Yugi with him into the middle of the dance floor, and the band struck up the slow love song "I do" Yami took Yugi's hands and put one on his hip, taking the other in his other hand he began to dance gracefully, Yugi didn't even have to think like he had done with Jou, it was like second nature to him as he and Yami danced across the floor. Yami pulled him in close molding him to his body before separating and spinning him around and catching him and holding him lovingly against his chest, giving Yugi a good view of the dance floor as the others around them began to dance too, alowing Yami and Yugi to stop momentarily after the first song.

"I told you you just needed a partner your size," Yami told him smiling as Yugi's neck redend a bit.

"What is there to blush about my love?" he asked dancing slowly moving his hips back and forth as he held Yugi.

"Nothing love," Yugi said turning around to face him.

"When can we go?" he asked.

"As soon as we want Yugi, just ask Jou first," he said chuckling as Yugi rolled his eyes. They walked away from the dance floor to find Jou sitting next to Seto with a wine glass in his hand.

"Hey, Jou, do you mind if we go?" Yami asked holding Yugi to his side.

"Just one more thing," Jou said blinking obviously he'd had a little too much wine.

"Seto toast the newly weds," Jou said pushing Seto slightly making the blue eyed vampire look at him with a quirked eyebrow he gently took the wine glass out of his lover's hand.

"That's enough wine for you," he said standing he got up onto the stage shooing off the band.

"Well, the time has come for a toast to the bride and groom," he started raising his wine glass, "to you Yami, be a good husband, take good care of Yugi..."

"And never get into bondage!" Monteague called earning him some laughs.

"Erm, yes well, to Yugi may you always be sweet and kind, keep Yami out of trouble,"

"And try not to kill yourself doing it," shouted the shortest member of the family from the ceiling holding his glass right side up as he hung upside down.

"Oh, hell, toast the two and wish them luck," Seto said tired of being interrupted he brought his glass down and drank from it the rest following in suit. After they opened their wedding gifts, all of which was useless stuff for their pleasure, since they already lived in the mansion with Seto and Jou, and said good-bye to everyone, including Monteague, who vowed to help Yugi or Yami in any way possible if they ever ran into any 'problems', they got packed got in the limo and finally left. The entire time on their way Yugi was blindfolded and Yami was trailing kisses all over his throat and neck.

"Yami, where are we going?" Yugi cried feeling the nips and kisses even more when he couldn't see.

"You'll see Yugi," Yami replied running his tongue along the back edge of his ear avoiding the earrings still clipped there. A while later the limo stopped and Yami got out, pulling Yugi gently with him, still blindfolded, into cold air Yami slowly pulled the blindfold off,

"Yugi, welcome to our honeymoon suite."

* * *

notes: Yami's wedding outfit is his A.E. arc outfit minus the cape and Seto's outfit is a cross on the one in one of the flashbacks from Battle City and A.E. arc I like the battle city one and Yami's best ((drooling rivers)) Yami, no shirt. ((faints))

Gruzzee: Yay! married, Yami and Yugi, awwww!

Cazi: aibou, slow down, take a deep breath.

Gruzzee: ((sigh)) awwwww, they are now married I hope I did it right now there is one more chapter (a lemon and their honeymoon promise to be a good one) and then I'll start the sequal. still working on a title.


	27. ice

* * *

Yugi's mouth dropped open at the sight, they were standing next to a beautiful cabin, white snow was every where glittering in the sunlight the cabin itself extended out over the edge to show a spectacular view of the valley below. Yami picked his little bride up carrying him towards the house, 

"I love it Yami," he said wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him as Yami walked into the house. The older vampire set Yugi down on his feet once they were inside, still kissing him, they separated and Yami pulled Yugi into him wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Now what?" Yugi asked him curiously, looking around the wide open living room that also containded an open kitchen and dining room all connected into one room.

"Come on look at the view," he said grabbing a pair of robes off the couch and leading the little one to the glass door to the patio.

"Oh my gods," Yugi whispered as Yami stood behind him holding his shoulders.

"This-this is amazing," Yugi said looking out over the snow covered valley, the trees sparkled a light orange in the setting sunlight and cast blue shadows across the surface of a frozen lake; the mountains ahead of him were also snow covered it was literally nature at its most beautiful.

"It's the best view possible, just for you my love," Yami whispered to him resting his head on Yugi's shoulder, brushing his tongue over the area where his earrings were still clipped; Yugi hissed lightly pulling his head away a bit.

"Yami,don't," he moaned shutting his eyes.

"Oh my baby, would it feel better if we took those off?" Yami asked bringing his hands up to the golden earrings and undoing the clip, the skin below the metal was red from the prolonged pressure; Yami gently suckled on the sore ear, making Yugi sigh and lean back towards him, giving Yami access to the other earing. Once he had it unclipped he switched sides and gave that one the same treatment, Yugi simply moaned in comfort.

"Feels better, right?" Yami asked wrapping his arms around the little ones shoulders.

"Yes," Yugi replied leaning back into Yami,

"Why don't we get out of the cold love," Yami said pulling him back.

"That's a nice idea," Yugi replied letting Yami pull him into the cabin again, shutting the door behind them; it was almost dark inside the house by now. Yami sat Yugi down at the bar table in the kitchen area and poured him out a glass of true blood wine, leaving him there.

"I shall return my love," he whispered as Yugi sipped the wine slowly. Yami disappeared up the stairs and when he returned he carried a strong scent of lavender and wore absolutely no clothes other than his kilt, as he came closer Yugi couldn't help but look up at him as the scent hit his nose,

"Ready love?" Yami asked wrapping his arms around his little husband's waist.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked totally aware of what Yami was trying to do.

"Come with me," Yami said seductively pulling Yugi off the stool. He led him up the stairs to the loft where their bed was, Yugi was hit by the scents of leather, lavender and the exotic scent of the desert, there were pillar candles lit on both the side tables and strangely on Yami's side there was a small bucket of ice. The older vampire turned Yugi around,

"The night is ours, Yugi," Yami purred pushing his hips into Yugi's waist as he slowly moved forward, kissing him deeply until Yugi's calves hit the edge and they both fell onto the bed, and that was it, both of the vampires went wild.

**------------------ / Caution: lemon \ ----------------------------**

Yami's lips claimed the little one's soft pink ones, pushing his tongue through to taste the inside, brushing the other's tongue which sprang to life, wrapping around the other's, making Yami taste the wine that had slid over the muscle earlier. They both moaned, pressing into each other's body, as Yami was forced to withdraw for air, both panting heavily. Yami leaned in and nipped the little vampire's neck, making Yugi moan lightly gasping as Yami continued his nips and licks along the soft flesh until he hit the metal of the collar, and Yami stopped making Yugi open his eyes as Yami sat back putting more pressure on his hips.

"How to do this?" Yami mused making Yugi wait.

"Yami come on!" Yugi cried pushing his hips up into the older vampire's. Yami pushed back down on him with a small growl, as he laid back down on him, he reached behind Yugi undoing the collar and slipping it off, letting it just slide to the floor as he continued kissing down his neck. He worked his fingers under the silk belt and pushed up his shirt. Yugi continued to hiss and moan as Yami licked a trail to one nipple biting gently then soothing away the pain with his tongue, Yugi arched his back breathing hard as Yami worked the other nipple with his fingers. Yami just finally pulled the little one's shirt completely off and kissed him senseless again as he ground his hips into Yugi's.

"Yami, need you," Yugi grunted out trying to keep from loosing it, somehow just the scent of the room was arousing him Yami was only making it worse;

"Patience koi," Yami purred rolling Yugi over so that he was on his stomach. He lightly brushed his fingers along his bare back noticing the muscles tense when he hit the scar on his shoulder.

"Tsk,tsk,tsk, sooo tense you really should relax, koi," Yami said taking a bottle of lavender scented lotion and squeezing out a good amount onto his hand; he began to massage Yugi's back rubbing the fragrance into his koi's skin. Yami smirked as he withdrew one hand and reached under the little one's kilt, he reached between his husbands legs and grabbed the throbbing erection growing there; Yugi groaned loudly as Yami pulled on him through his underwear.

"Yami!" Yugi gasped out rolling his hips into Yami's hand.

"Yes?" Yugi turned his head making his eyes go as wide as possible trying to see Yami he was panting hard.

"Take me pharaoh," he cried trying to thrust his hips into Yami's hand. But the older vampire didn't give in to his pleas, not yet; he pulled the kilt off of Yugi along with his underwear leaving the little vampire bare and releasing his straining erection, Yugi let out a small mewling noise as cold air hit the hot overly sensitive flesh. Yami finally made known why there was ice present as he carefully leaned over grabbing one ice cube he held it over the little one's back for a moment letting the freezing cold water hit his back before pressing the cube into the heated skin with his palm, Yugi's head shot up with a large gasp.

"gods!" Yugi screamed as Yami slid the ice slowly along his spine, letting it go and slide back into the deepest curve of Yugi's back to melt. He grabbed another couple Cubes and moved down between the little one's legs, where his member pressed against the sheets, he gently pressed an ice cube to the tip trying not to shock him too hard with the cold. Yugi still brought in a sharp gasp, spreading his legs a bit wider as he lifted his hips, trying to move away from the ice slightly, but Yami only pressed it back into him smirking triumphantly as Yugi mewled desperately. He slid the cube up along the bottom of the shaft, leaving Yugi writhing below him, the small vampire let out a strangled cry when Yami ran the ice over his balls leaving it there to melt and cover his member in cold water. Yami grabbed another ice cube and went back to teasing the little vampire, who had his hands fisted into the sheets, his mouth hanging open. The older lover went back up Yugi's body to claim his lips again slightly calming the fidgeting vampire as his hand went lower again; with the ice in hand he slowly ran it over his tightened entrance, making him gasp hard into the kiss, his eyes widening as his eyebrows creased, looking worried. Yami ran the ice through his fingers for a moment getting the piece smaller before he pressed it there again, this time letting the tiny cold piece slide inside, but the little one below him panicked as the tiny chunk of ice lodged itself inside of him.

**----- / lemon pause (shall pick up in a moment) ------------------ **

"Yami, Yami! cold, damn, stop, cold!" Yugi cried pulling away from his lover, coughing, breathing hard, his eyes wide, the little one was overtaxing his pacemaker. Yami knew to stop then and there, for one thing Yugi never swore unless he really meant it and the little one was practically crying for his pills. Yami dug them out of the drawer and fed them to him, holding him very close to his body until his nervous shivering stopped.

"Sh,sh,sh, I'm sorry Yugi I went a little too far, I'm sorry," he purred stroking his hair and back, brushing a bit of water off.

"Please...gods... Don't do that... Again," Yugi panted, gripping Yami's upper arms tightly as he bowed his head intoYami's chest. Yami noticed all Yugi was wearing was the wings and crown still on his head, the same went for him too; Yami removed one of his hands and slid off his crown as a sign of submission.

"Yugi, I'm sorry, I'll let you take me tonight, please, to make it up to you," Yami said very slowly rolling onto his back with Yugi on his chest.

"Y-Yami I don't know how..." Yugi started.

"I'll guide you love," Yami said pulling Yugi down and kissing him lightly.

"All right, promise you won't let me hurt you?" Yugi asked straddling Yami's hips and rubbing himself into Yami.

"Yes, Yugi, please begin," Yami grunted biting his lip.

**----------- / Resume the Lemon -----------------**

Yugi laid down on Yami.

"What do I do?" he asked never remembering how he had pleasured Yami that night three months before.

"Just let your hands move where ever they want," Yami told him aroused even further by his innocent looking husband and Yugi began to work on Yami, still slightly nervous he shut his eyes, as his hands roamed over the bare, tanned, muscular, skin; Yami let out small low moans of pleasure as Yugi hit soft, sensitive, spots. Yami reopened his eyes with a drawn out gasp as he felt a hand wrap around his arousal and pull gently. Yugi, still unsure, ran his thumb over the tip pressing down slightly on the slit, making Yami let out a deep guttural sound he'd never heard before;

"Doing great love," Yami groaned pushing his hips upwards; Yugi opened his eyes slightly as he continued to pump Yami, getting a little faster, encouraged by Yami's moans and pants, obeying when he told him to move in a certain way until he finally laid back down with him claiming his lips in another kiss.

"Love, unless you want the night to end sooner, I suggest you let go," Yami moaned trying to maintain self control by curling his fingers and toes into the blankets. Yugi let go of him, not knowing how to do the next part, Yami could only smile as the little one looked curiously at him.

"Yami, help," Yugi squeaked pitifully holding him. the older felt the tingle of emotion rush though him as Yugi clung to him insecurely; he reached over for the lotion again and gave it to Yugi.

"Three fingers," Yami said as Yugi popped the top off. The little one followed his instructions and got the idea of what Yami wanted him to do when the older one parted his legs even further for him. Yugi moved down and found Yami's slightly tight looking entrance he gently prodded it with a lotion covered finger, Yami moaned.

"Harder," he whispered fiercely pushing his head back into the pillow. Yugi did the same thing again, only applying a constant pressure until his finger slid through. Yugi, startled by the sudden strong pressure around his finger, almost pulled away, but Yami held him in place with a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay" Yami grunted out. Yugi gently began to push the one finger in and out, pressing against a hardened lump just inside that sent Yami arching his back moaning wildly.

"Y-Yami what is that?" Yugi stuttered out pushing his hips forward involuntarily as Yami's cries aroused him even further.

"G-spot... Sweetspot...Prostate," Yami panted getting closer to the real name with every jab to the now golf ball sized organ.

"More," he moaned loudly. Yugi took that as a sign to add the second finger and he carefully pressed it in, hearing Yami hiss slightly. He began to do to Yami what it felt like he did to him, moving the fingers in tiny scissoring movements, watching the older lover below him for signs to stop.

"Yugi take me," he panted his eyes rolling back as Yugi continued; he smiled slightly through the small amount of pain at the thought of Yugi being so gentle with his three thousand year old body. Yugi looked up at him, looking startled as he withdrew his fingers, Yami recognized the confusion in his eyes, he'd never taken anyone, virgin in those aspects of sex. Yami shifted his body for him, rolling over under him and getting up on his hands and knees,

"Kneel and take me," Yami told him, still panting as his member strained between his legs for release. Yugi did as he was instructed, kneeling behind him, he steadied himself by putting his hands on Yami's rear as he pressed his aching arousal into Yami's entrance, moaning loudly as the already warm flesh was taken into the even hotter body below him.

"Yami, tight," Yugi squeaked out letting himself become draped across Yami's back as Yami lowered his head and arms into the pillow.

"Shhh, don't talk just move," Yami grunted pushing back against Yugi's erection buried inside of him, clenching down slightly to get the little one's attention. Yugi got it, as hazed over as his brain was, and began to thrust in and out of Yami, making Yami scream and moan as Yugi hit his prostate hard.

"Harder!" he commanded breathing fast as he felt his climax nearing. The smaller vampire did so, thrusting hard into the heat that surrounded him with every movement, moaning as well, as Yami began to move with him. The thought suddenly occurred to him how to get Yami to cum faster; he reached below their bodies and grabbed Yami's length, moving his smaller hand up and down the hard pulsating flesh, making Yami finally scream out the smaller vampire's name.

"Yugi!" he cried his body going rigid as he hit his climax, spurting white cum over Yugi's hand onto the sheets. The older vampire's insides constricted tightly, scaring Yugi slightly as they tried to pull him deeper into Yami's body, but the constant pressure drove him over he edge, gripping Yami's shoulders as he came violently inside of him coating his inards with cum as his body convulsed, ridding itself of its load, until Yugi went limp, the waves of pleasure bowling him over.

**-------- / End Lemon --------------------------**

He shut his eyes, still buried inside his husband he panted; Yami seemed to be stuck in the position on his knees at that moment, and Yugi was so comfortable he didn't want to move, but the euphoria came at a price for the little vampire as his heart began reacting to the strain, he rolled off of Yami's rear, pulling out of him as he did so. The little one threw one of his pills in his mouth, swallowing easily. Yami's rear finally came down as his knees slid out from under him and continued lying there panting, still Yugi cuddled up behind him and wrapped his arms around Yami.

"Yami?" he called trying to get his husband to roll over.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he whispered, Yami lazily rolled over, sighing, trying get his breathing back down to normal.

"No, Yugi you didn't hurt me," he cooed snuggling and giving him a light kiss, he felt warmth sliding out between his legs though and couldn't hold back a smirk.

"Who would have guessed that little body of yours could put out that much," Yami said chuckling lightly as he gently poked Yugi low in the stomach.

"Yami," Yugi giggled lightly grabbing his hand.

"What?" Yami said innocently nuzzling his little lover

"You don't put out such small amounts either you know," Yugi replied resting his forehead against Yami's, staring deep into those blood red eyes.

"You win love," Yami replied smiling and sliding under the sheets with him.

"I love you," Yugi told him as he always did just before he went to sleep.

"I love you too, Yugi," Yami replied sighing again and holding Yugi close as he drifted off, already snoring lightly as always, and so ended the first night of their honeymoon and their first night as a married couple.

**-----------------The End-------------------(or so you think)------------------------------**

Meanwhile, in the depths of the shadows, two evils met and crossed the thresh hold of a power unimaginable, fangs protruding over their lips as the tormented souls grinned, crossing into the presence of power, of the great god, Set.

**-----------------------------To be continued (in sequel)---------------------------------**

notes: lets see ummm, the scents Yami used at the begining have a reason to them. it is a known fact (and people have done studies on this) that certain scents can arouse a man just like horomones, it's proven that lavender can relax and also arouse, leather to gay men can be a very arousing scent it you really think about what things they make out of leather, and the exotic desert well that the scent of Yami of course they'll use that. The god mentioned at the end was the Egyptian god Set he was depicted as an unknown beast that much resembled a dog with a long nose a forked tail and squared ears legends also lead me and many others to believe that this god was bisexual because at one point he tried to rape Horus, son of the then deceased Osiris. I'm sorry but I can't really explain more without taking up a few paragraphs so yeah you readers will have to find out more on that on your own there are many variations on the web. **_Well that was the end of _Oh Those Blood Red Eyes _I shall continue the story in the sequel_ Oh How Those Red Eyes Shine _(working title tell me if you like)._**

Gruzzee: There you go that was the end of the story Oh those blood red eyes and I like it

Cazi: yeah now hop to it get going on the sequel!

Gruzzee: All right, All right, Now you readers out the R&R and I'll have the sequel up as soon as possible so watch for it with in the next week! **Yay! and thank you every one for reviewing this fiction we have finally broken 300 reviews THANK YOU! I never thought any of my fictions would get that far.**


End file.
